Gohan el salvador
by Rohakenay
Summary: la batalla contra buu finalizo y Gohan por fin ah entrado en razón, no volverá a descuidar su entrenamiento, pero sera enviado a otro planeta, el cual se encuentra en peligro su deber es salvarlo No soy bueno con reseñas así que espero que les interese ( planeo que este fic llegue hasta el torneo de poder, si es que lo logro, yo creo que si)
1. Chapter 1

LEER HASTA EL FINAL

CAPITULO 1

Al finalizar la batalla contra kid Buu y haber reunido todas las esferas del dragón, todos los que fueron asesinados por Buu fueron revividos y todo volvió a la normalidad, una vez más la tierra se encontraba en una hermosa paz

Una vez que todos los guerreros z incluyendo a Videl celebraban su victoria con muchos ánimos en el palacio de kamisama, el único de los guerreros z que no se encontraba celebrando con los demás era Son Gohan, no tenía los ánimos para festejar, ya que estaba molesto consigo mismo, ya que después de haber sido salvado por el supremo kaio-sama llevando lo al planeta sagrado y ayudarlo a volverse mas fuerte con la ayuda del supremo kaio-sama de hace 15 generaciones ni aun así logro vencer a Majin Buu por haberse confiado, el mismo error una y otra vez y dejar de entrenar para proteger la Tierra, esos errores no los volvería a repetir otra vez, así que sin decir nada Gohan salió volando a una dirección desconocida, Goku se percató que Gohan se marchó, no sabía a donde se fue pero después lo descubriría

Al transcurrir varias horas todos los guerreros z se habían marchado a excepción de uno y ese era Goku, ya había comenzado a despedirse y en un instante alzaría vuelo en dirección de Gohan

Gohan se encontraba en una zona montañosa que presentaba cráteres enormes por todos lados ya que Gohan se encontraba entrenando, Gohan lanzaba puñetazos y patadas consecutivas a una gran velocidad

Mientras Gohan se encontraba sumido en su entrenamiento Goku llego a donde se encontraba Gohan

-Oye Gohan, ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? –pregunto Goku a su hijo

\- Padre…. Estoy entrenando – respondió Gohan con la mirada clavada en el suelo

Goku estaba sorprendido, Gohan nunca fue alguien a quien le interesara mucho el fortalecerse, Goku estaba feliz, al fin Gohan estaba tomando su entrenamiento enserio

\- Me alegro mucho Gohan por fin estas tomando te las cosas enserio, pero…. ¿Por qué ahora? – pregunto Goku un poco sorprendido

\- Todo esto, todo lo que sucedió con Buu es mi culpa, la muerte de todos los humanos, el sacrificio de Vegeta-san, Videl-san, Kilin-san, todos mis amigos todas las personas a las que jure proteger fueron asesinados por mi culpa y gracias a mi actitud confiada me absorbió Buu, causándoles problemas mayores ah todos, y después de tu muerte en el torneo de Cell, cuando me dijiste que ahora era el guerrero más poderos, que mi deber era proteger a la Tierra con mi vida en tu ausencia, aun y sabiendo eso ignore lo que me dijiste, todo ha sido mi culpa…. Pero no pienso dejar que vuelva a suceder- respondió Gohan mientras varios sentimientos lo invadían, culpa, enojo, tristeza y mas

Una vez que Gohan termino de hablar Goku no pudo evitar sentiré culpable, después de todo encargarle en ese entonces a un niño de 11 años el proteger la Tierra fue demasiado

\- Gohan… volvámonos más fuertes juntos – fueron las palabras de Goku

Gohan se sorprendió ya que no esperaba una respuesta de parte de su padre, pero estaba feliz ya que juntos los 2 se volverían más fuertes

Y sin perder tiempo padre eh hijo tomaron sus poses de batalla, para comenzar con su entrenamiento. Después de varias semanas Gohan y Goku habían incrementado un poco su fuerza en su estado base y durante todo este tiempo Gohan le pidió a su padre que por favor le enseñara la técnica de tele transportación a lo cual Goku excedió, el problema fue que la explicación de Goku fue demasiado confusa, pero después de todo Gohan no era un genio por nada así que se las ingenió para aprender esta técnica la cual al cabo de 1 mes de entrenamiento ya había logrado dominar, pero aun no la perfeccionaba

Actual mente Gohan se encontraba en una cámara de gravedad entrenando, la cual consiguió gracias a Bulma quien accedió a regalarle la que ya tenía, después de todo estaba trabajando en una nueva versión de dicha cámara

Gohan aumento la gravedad a tal punto que su cuerpo necesitaría aplicar un gran esfuerzo para continuar con el entrenamiento, Gohan estaba tendido en el suelo haciendo lagartijas, después me largas horas entrenando a esta intensidad decidió dejar el entrenamiento en ese punto, mientras Gohan salía de la cámara de gravedad, presiono un botón que se encontraba de lado derecho de la escotilla de entrada de la máquina, convirtiéndola en una pequeña capsula

Gohan estaba lejos de su casa ya que si se pusiera a entrenar fuera de su casa su madre lo obligaría a estudiar y Gohan no quería descuidar su entrenamiento, esto no significa que ya no quisiera estudiar, solamente que para todo está su tiempo

Gohan comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, ya que no tenía nada que hacer, todo estaba en orden, actual mente Gohan y Videl se volvieron mucho más cercanos, tanto que si cualquiera los viera juntos pensarían que son una pareja, Gohan se perdió en sus pensamientos tanto que no se dio cuenta de que el supremo kaio-sama, hasta que elevo su ki lo suficiente para que Gohan vulva a la realidad

\- Ah… ¿supremo kaio-sama que hace aquí? ¿está buscando a mi padre? – pregunto Gohan un poco sorprendido por la presencia del kaio-sama

\- No Gohan, nada de eso, a decir verdad, vine por ti. – aclaro Shin con una expresión seria

\- Pero ,¿que desea con migo? Si se pude saber –

\- Vengo para pedirte un favor, es muy importante, pero para explicarte todo necesito que vengas conmigo al planeta supremo – dijo Shin

\- ¡Acompañarlo al planeta supremo? –

\- Así es Gohan necesito de tu ayuda eres el más indicado para lo que voy a pedirte –

\- De acuerdo lo acompañare –

Después de esa pequeña chara ambos se tele transportaron al planeta supremo gracias a la tele transportación de Shin

\- Bien Gohan veras, hace unos días estaba haciendo mi trabajo, el cual es proteger el universo de amenazas y la auto destrucción de los planetas del universo, mientras vigilaba me sorprendí al ver uno de los planetas de los cuales estoy encargado, ya que nunca lo llegue a ver al menos no de manera consiente hasta hace unos días el cual tiene un enorme parecido a la tierra el problema es que este planeta está al borde del colapso, por lo cual se encuentra en peligro

Gohan estaba sorprendido ya que el que haya un planeta con las mismas características era muy improbable

\- Comprendo… ¿pero para que estoy yo aquí? – pregunto Gohan

\- Ah eso iba, te quería pedir que por favor me ayudaras ah salvar el planeta de su propia destrucción, lo haría yo mismo, pero no puedo dejar el planeta sagrado por mucho tiempo, así que por eso te lo estoy pidiendo- explico Shin a Gohan

\- No lo sé supremo kaio-sama, que pasaría si la Tierra se encuentra en peligro de nuevo y no estoy, no puedo dejar que la destruyan, así como así –

\- Si eso es lo que te preocupa, eso se puede arreglar – Dijo Shin con una sonrisa-

Y antes de que Gohan pudiera preguntar el cómo, Shin se le adelanto

\- Veras Gohan yo soy capaz de tele transportarme a cualquier planeta o legar al que yo quiera, si en dado caso algo malo llegase a pasar, puedo ir por ti en un instante – explicaba Shin, mientras que Gohan pensaba si sería buena idea

Al cabo de unos segundos Gohan acepta, pero le pide un par de días para poder despedirse de todos, a lo cual el supremo kaio-sama acepta, pero antes de que Gohan se fuera, le explica la situación en la que se encuentra aquel planeta y unas cuantas cosas

Los días comenzaron a pasar, ya casi había termino de despedirse de todos, solo faltaba una persona y esa era Videl

\- ¿Como que te vas a ir a otro planeta por un tiempo? - pregunto Videl molesta

\- El supremo kaio-sama me lo pidió y acepte – explico Gohan

\- No sé cuánto tiempo tardare, pero regresare el problema es que no sé cuánto tarde, podrían ser días, meses, incluso años-

\- ¿Entonces supongo que esto es la despedida verdad? –

\- Me temo que así es Videl –

Y sin previo aviso Videl se lanzó al cuerpo del saiyan para para abrazarlo, Gohan correspondió el abrazo, después de unos segundos se separaron y Gohan con la técnica aprendida gracias a su padre se marchó rumbo al planeta supremo, una vez en el planeta supremo Shin comenzó a preparar todo para tele transportarse rumbo al planeta el cual protegería Gohan de su destrucción

PLANETA TIERRA 2

Actual mente en estos momentos se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla en la cual parecía que unos adolescentes estaban teniendo muchos problemas, se estaban enfrentando a un ser que por lo visto en tamaño era por demasiado, superior a los adolescentes y que dé la espalda le comenzaban a salir 5 pares de aleas las cuales parecían ser de un cuervo, mientras todo esto ocurrían en el cielo Shin y Gohan hacían acto de presencia y una vez ahí Shin le deseo mucha suerte y se despidió

\- Entre más rápido empiece antes podre volver a casa – dijo Gohan mientras se dirigía hacia donde la batalla se estaba llevando a cabo

 **Y hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado el cómo dio inicio y si fue así, si lo desean pueden dejar un review, ya sean preguntas, correcciones, criticas o ideas y antes que nada me gustaría dejar un par de cosas claras en cuanto a la historio**

 **\- Gohan no tendrá harem, solo se quedará con una, eso no significa que las demás chicas no le hagan insinuaciones haha**

 **\- actualmente Gohan tiene 18 años por lo cual es mucho mayor que los demás personajes, por lo cual decidí que en la academia en lugar de que la preparatoria tenga solo 3 años lo cambie a 4 para poder acomodar ah Gohan**

 **\- evidente mente Gohan no necesitara de ni siquiera el 1 por ciento de su poder, pero eso no significa que no vaya a hacer uso de sus transformaciones o el estado místico**

 **\- respecto a Gohan, este es mi personaje favorito de dragón ball y por lo cual no me gusto el que no lograra alcanzar una nueva transformación o variación del estado místico o incluso una nueva fase dentro de este modo por lo cual en esta historia hare que el estado místico tenga 3 etapas en total 4 contando el estado místico, muchos pensaran que eso sería o es una exageración, pero no lo es al menos para mí ya que mi objetivo es el llegar a la saga del torneo entre universos**

 **\- como dije el estado místico tendré 3 etapas**

 **La primera etapa se podría considerar más fuerte que el saiyan god(rojo)**

 **La segunda etapa al igual que el anterior es más fuerte que el blue**

 **Después la etapa 3 en esta sería más fuerte que el blue con kaio-ken un 20% más fuerte, pero aquí las cosas pueden variar ya sea si Gohan se enoja a un nivel que aumenta su poder, también todo depende de en qué cantidad aumenta su kaio-ken o si desbloquea el blue evolution como vegeta así que esa última podría variar, ojo todo esto depende de si logro llegar hasta el final de súper haha**

 **\- Menciono todo esto para aclarar por qué Gohan podría ser más fuerte que Goku y se los digo desde ahorita ya que si lo dejo para después se me podría olvidar**

 **\- si tienen alguna idea o sugerencia sobre quien pueda ser la pareja de Gohan digan me y yo elegiré a la que me guste mas**

 **Posiblemente se me olvide algo así que si llego a recordar lo hare saber**

 **Y ultima cosa si alguno de ustedes tiene dudas sobre el poder que tendrá Gohan o no están de acuerdo con algo hagan me lo saber (casi creo que esto se alargó más que el capítulo en sí hahaha)**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Gohan se encontraba volando en dirección de donde provenían todas las energías, pero durante el camino se topó a un chico de cabellera blanca el cual tenía unas alas de dragón metálicas blancas con azul este chico no era nadie más que Vali, o también conocido como el portador del dragón emperador blanco

\- ¿Oye tu hacia donde crees que te diriges? – pregunto Vali ah Gohan

\- Lo siento no tengo tiempo que perder, así que por favor hazte a un lado tengo prisa – respondió Gohan con un tono serio ya que no tenía tiempo para juegos, ya que entre más pasaba el tiempo muchas de las energías comenzaban a disminuir y apenas eran perceptibles

\- Deberías de escoger muy bien tus palabras ¿Que acaso no sabes con quien estás hablando idiota? Soy Vali el portador del dragón emperador blanco, ten me mas respeto- dijo Vali con su típico tono de arrogancia

\- Como ya te dije… Vali no tengo tiempo que perder aquí tengo prisa- respondió Gohan mientras comenzaba a avanzar

\- Lastima porque de aquí no serás capaz de pasar, al menos que me derrotes lo cual es imposible jajaja –

Y en ese mismo instante Vali activo su balance break vanishing dragón, en el cuerpo de Vali comenzó a manifestarse una armadura color blanco la cual lo estaba protegiendo, Gohan al ver este cambio no pudo evitar sorprenderse ya que nunca antes vio algo así, sin embargo, eso no estaba ni cerca de darle pelea aun estando en estado base

Y sin previo aviso Vali se lanzó en dirección a Gohan, para cualquier otra persona la velocidad que adquirió Vali seria ridículamente veloz, pero para Gohan esto era una historia distinta, una vez que Vali se encontraba lo suficiente mente cerca de forma rápida le conecto un golpe a la cara de Gohan, quien ni si quiera veía la necesidad de evitar el ataque, Vali estaba sorprendido y molesto, como era posible que alguien cualquiera pudiese resistir un golpe con el balance break y ni si quiera presentar ni un solo rasguño de forma frenética Vali continuo con una ráfaga de golpes consecutivos los cuales impactaban en puntos vitales, pero pareciera que ni uno surtió efecto, en ese momento el enojo lo domino por completo

De pronto una voz que provenía de la esfera de cristal que se encontraba en el centro, esa voz era de Albion el dragón emperador blanco **\- Vali tranquilaste así no lograras nada –** dijo Albion

\- Silencio Albion no tengo tiempo para tus sermones- respondió Vali al dragón

Y para mala suerte de Vali que se distrajo y Gohan en un veloz movimiento recorto la distancia que se encontraba entre ellos dos y con un golpe preciso en el cuello dejo inocente ah Vali, ya que de tal fuerza con la que golpeo el saiyajin, destrozo la parte de la armadura que protegía su cuello

Una vez que se quitó de encima a Vali siguió con su camino ya que no tardaría en llegar

/Dentro de una barrera/

\- Este será tu fin muchacho idiota desearas nunca haber puesto una mano sobre mí, esto será divertido jajajaja- dijo Kokabiel,

Kokabiel era un ángel caído con 5 pares de alas negras en su espalda y de aproximada mente 2 metros de altura que vestía un saco negro

Antes de que Kokabiel pudiera moverse la barrera que los mantenía dentro de ella, fue destruida en un instante, fuera de la barrera todos los miembros del club del consejo estudiantes eran los responsables de haber creado dicha barrera, la repentina fuerza que se aplicó en la barrera provoco que dichos estudiantes fueran mandados a volar

Quien rompió la barrera fue Gohan quien en este mismo instante se encontraba entre Issei y Kokabiel ya que este entro por la parte superior de la barrera

Toda la nobleza de Rías se encontraba en shock ya que ni uno de ellos logro ver cuando Gohan llego

-*Pero quién diablos es el no pude ver cuando llego y como pudo destruir la barrera tan fácil mente*- pensaba en su mente Kiba el caballero de Rías

\- Como te atreves a interrumpirme maldito, me las pagaras-

Kokabiel no pudo ni moverse ya que en menos 1 segundo Gohan se encontraba frente a él, con su puño enterrado en la boca de su estómago, quien por tal fuerza ejercida salió disparado por el golpe

Los segundos pasaban y nadie podía articular palabra alguna ya que aquel chico golpeo a Kokabiel como si no fuera nada, hasta que por fin Gohan rompió aquel silencio

\- Todos ustedes, ¿se encuentran bien? – pregunto Gohan con una cara de preocupación

Nadie podía articular palabra alguna, decir que estaban sorprendidos era poco, nadie había respondido la respuesta de Gohan, hasta que Xenovia logro pronuncia un simple si, el cual fue audible para Gohan

\- Uff, que alivio pensé que no llegaría a tiempo- dijo Gohan mientras suspiraba de alivio

\- Disculpa, pero… ¿quién eres tú? Y ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto una Rías un poco nerviosa y aun sorprendida

\- Cierto que tonto de mi parte, mi nombre es Son Gohan y vine a ayudarlos después de todo estaba en problemas- dijo Gohan con una sonrisa, la cual le duro muy poco ya que sintió un incremento de energía del enemigo, una enorme flecha de luz con aros purpuras se dirigía a la dirección de Gohan y los demás demonios

Rías y los demás estaban aterrados ya que aquel enorme ataque podría eliminarlos con facilidad, Gohan se encontraba de espaldas al ataque, todos le advertían del ataque, pero Gohan permanecía in móvil, cuando la lanza de luz estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca Gohan con un rápido movimiento de su mano golpeo la lanza de luz desviándola al cielo, todos aquellos que presenciaron aquella demostración de fuerza estaban sorprendidos ya que desvió el ataque como si nada

Kokabiel estaba aún más molesto que antes ya que como es posible que un niño idiota como el logro desviar uno de sus ataques más poderosos y ese mocoso lo desvió como si nada, entonces volvió a crear otra flecha de luz, la cual rivalizaba en tamaño con la primera

Gohan al ver esto decidió acabar con el de una vez ya que no quería alargar las cosas de modo innecesario y antes de que Kokabiel terminara de cargar su ataque Gohan lanzo una esfera de ki del tamaño de un balón de baloncesto, el cual impacto de lleno en Kokabiel desintegrándolo a él y su ataque en el proceso

La cara de todos los presentes había cambiado de sorpresa ah asombro y de asombro a terror, aquel chico sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo se hizo cargo de Kokabiel y sin perder tiempo todos se pusieron en poses de ataque, todos estuvieron a punto de lanzarse sobre Gohan, pero este los interrumpió

\- Esperen, eso no es necesario, no vengo a pelear con ustedes lo único que quiero es que la tierra este a salvo y deseo protegerla al igual que ustedes, no tengo malas intenciones lo prometo y odiaría tener que lastimar a chicas tan lindas como ustedes- hablo Gohan

Rías, Akeno, Koneko y Xenovia se sonrojaron por el cumplido del azabache y una vez que Rías retomo la compostura hablo

\- Bien te tomare la palabra, después de todo nos ha salvado a todos- dijo Rías con una enorme sonrisa

\- Tuuu…maldito ¿Cómo te atreves? – pregunto Issei con un pequeño tono de ira mientras caminaba en dirección a Gohan

\- ¿Eh?... yo? Pero yo no eh echo nada – dijo Gohan muy confundido

\- Si tú, por tu culpa perdí la oportunidad de lamer los hermosos pezones de la presidenta – mientras pronunciaba esas palabras ese tono de ira se fue convirtiendo en tristeza

\- Disculpa no estoy entendiendo nada… - dijo Gohan mientras le salía una gota de sudor en la nuca

-No te preocupes por el, en un momento se le pasara jajá – dijo Rías mientras dejaba escapar una pequeña risa

Después de esa pequeña escena todo el club del consejo escolar hacia acto de presencia en el campo de batalla, mientras todos se juntaban para explicar lo sucedido, mientras que Gohan permanecía atrás de todos un poco alejado mientras dirigía su vista ah el cielo y la clavaba en un punto fijo y sin que se diera cuenta Akeno se encontraba justo al lado de Gohan

\- Ara ara, mi nombre es Akeno – se presentó Akeno con esa hermosa sonrisa que la caracteriza

\- ¿Eh?, a si mucho gusto Akeno mi nombre es Gohan- al igual que Akeno Gohan se presento

En el cielo más específica mente en el punto que miraba Gohan se podía ver a Vali que había observado la facilidad con que ese chico elimino a Kokabiel, estaba molesto, pero al mismo tiempo estaba ansioso por pelear contra ese chico de forma seria, después de unos segundos Vali se retiro

\- Ara Ara Gohan eres muy fuerte- dijo Akeno mientras se lamia los labios y con sus manos acariciaba el pecho de Gohan, quien se encontraba muy nervioso

\- E-eso creo jaja - respondió Gohan muy nervioso

Cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más incómodo ya que Akeno se le estaba insinuando, pero esto acabo cuando Rías llamo a Akeno, quien se separó de Gohan

Todo había acabado por hoy, ya nadie se encontraba en peligro por el momento así que Gohan estaba a punto de retirarse, pero antes de poder hacerlo Rías le llamo pidiendo que se acercara

Gohan sin saber el porqué de aquella petición, se acercó al grupo de adolescentes, quienes no le despegaban la vista de encima

\- Sona él fue quien derroto a Kokabiel y quien destruyo la barrera su nombre es Son Gohan –

\- Solo Gohan está bien, Son es mi apellido-

\- Bien Gohan, ¿me podrías decir cómo es que destruiste la barrera? – pregunto Sona

\- Pues no fue gran cosa solo la atravesé y se destruyó- respondió Gohan

\- A todo esto, Gohan ¿a qué facción perteneces? Ya que no puedo sentir poder demoniaco en ti y tampoco de las demás facciones – pregunto Sona con su habitual rostro serio

\- Eso es fácil de responder, yo no pertenezco a ni una de las 3 facciones, to soy un humano hibrido, así que en teoría no estoy en el bando de nadie – respondió Gohan

\- ¿Entonces porque nos ayudaste? Si dices que no estás en el bando de nadie, ¿qué ganarías tú al ayudarnos? – cuestiono Rías

\- podre no pertenecer a ni una de las 3 facciones, pero le prometí al supremo kaio-sama que le ayudaría a proteger este planeta- respondió Gohan

Al escuchar esas palabras las caras de todos los presentes eran distintas desde confusión, sorpresa y más, Gohan al ver lo que ocurría no pudo evitar golpearse a sí mismo, hablo más de lo que debía

\- ¿Que es un supremo kaio-sama? – pregunto Issei muy confundido

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con proteger este planeta? – pregunto Kiba

Todos estaban esperando una respuesta por parte del saiyan, pero Gohan no quería decirles nada de eso así que prefirió no responder

\- Lo siento no les puedo responder esas preguntas es un secreto y debo realizar mi misión lo mejor que pueda, así que es mejor que me retire-

Y sin siquiera dejar que los demás presentes pronunciaran palabra alguna, Gohan se dispuso a marcharse a una ubicación desconocida, dejando a todos con muchas dudas sin resolver

/En otro lugar/

Dentro de una oficina, la cual tenía muy poca iluminación y era de un tamaño muy amplio, dentro se encontraba un sujeto de traje con pelo rubio y negro, pareciera que tuviera entre 25 y 30 años de edad pero eso solo era una apariencia ya que su edad era mucho mucho mayor, aquel sujeto es Azazel y es el líder de los ángeles caídos, pareciera que Azazel estuviera esperando a alguien, pasaron unos minutos y una luz blanca se apareció dentro de la oficina, dentro de aquella luz se encontraba Vali el mismo chico que fue vencido por Gohan sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, Azazel al ver de quien se trataba le dio una pequeña sonrisa y comiza ah hablar

\- Chico ya era hora de que llegaras, dime ¿Qué sucedió con Kokabiel? ¿lo derrotaste? – pregunto Azazel

\- No… no fui yo –respondió Vali un poco molesto

\- Entonces si no fuiste tú, ¿Quién lo derroto?

Entonces Vali comenzó a contar le todo lo sucedido, desde la pelea que tuvo con Gohan, hasta cuando Gohan derroto ah Kokabiel, una vez que Vali termino de contarle lo sucedido, Azazel se quedó callado por unos instantes para pensar en que era lo que iba a hacer

\- ¿Ahora que planeas Azazel? – cuestiono Vali

\- ¿Qué no es obvio?, ¿Qué mejor forma de obtener información de él que haciendo que haga acto de presencia en la reunión que se tendrá con las demás facciones- respondió Azazel

\- ¿Y crees que las demás facciones estén de acuerdo con eso? – cuestiono Vali

\- No te preocupes por eso Vali, ya que yo me encargare de informarle a Michael de lo que sucedió, en cuanto a Sirzechs no habrá problema ya que la hermana menor de Sirzechs le informara lo sucedido, al igual que tú lo has hecho- dijo Azazel con un tono divertido mientras miraba a Vali

\- Como sea yo me largo de aquí – dijo Vali mientras desaparecía de la misma forma de como apareció

El único problema en el plan de Azazel era el cómo poder contactar a aquel sujeto misterioso, pero de eso se encargaría después

Han pasado 5 días desde el incidente con Kokabiel y Gohan, durante todo este tiempo a permanecido oculto en el bosque, gracias a su gran fuerza y su instinto de supervivencia logro construir un refugio en el bosque para poder vivir ahí hasta que termine con lo que Shin le encomendó, pero esto no significa que haya dejado de entrenar

Mientras tanto con la nobleza de Rías, tuvieron mucho tiempo libre estos 5 días, ahora Xenovia se había convertido en parte de la nobleza de Rías, también durante uno de esos días Issei había sido invocado por el mimo tipo que lo llevaba invocándolo durante varias semanas, pero en esa ocasión todo marcho de una manera muy distinta ya que, el invocador que pedía por los servicios de Issei no era nadie más que Azazel el líder de los ángeles caídos

Gohan se encontraba entrenando en la cámara de gravedad, Gohan con forme pasaba los días su fuerza iba aumentado gradualmente, necesitaba seguir entrenando si quería proteger lo que más le importaba, una vez que termino de entrenar decidió ir a tomar una ducha en un rio cercano para refrescarse, a simple vista se podía ver que todos y cada uno de los músculos de Gohan habían aumentado un poco su tamaño gracias a el entrenamiento en la cámara de gravedad y el peso que tenía su dogi, una vez que termino de ducharse, caminaba de regreso a su pequeño hogar, mientras caminaba de regreso estuvo pensando en cómo podría ayudar a este planeta después de todo no sabía por dónde comenzar, hasta que recordó a los chicos que se encontraban en la batalla contra Kokabiel, ellos podrían tener información, así que se concentró y trato de y sentir las presencias de dichas personas

\- Bien por fin los encontré – dijo Gohan con una sonrisa

 _(¿Que conveniente no? Hahah)_

Mientras tanto en la academia en la que se llevó acabo la batalla contra el ángel caído estaba por comenzar una reunión entre los 3 líderes de las facciones

\- Parece ser que no lograron comunicarse con el muchacho llamado Son Gohan ¿o me equivoco? - pregunto Azazel

\- Me temo que fue imposible hacer contacto con él, después de todo nadie aquí presente sabe su ubicación- respondió Sirzechs

\- Bien entonces es momento de come….

Azazel fue interrumpido ya que en un momento Gohan ya se encontraba dentro de la habitación en la que se estaba llevando la reunión y como si sus peticiones se hicieran verdad Gohan ahora mismo se encontraba en frente de ellos

\- ¿Gohan que haces aquí? – pregunto Rías con sorpresa

\- Hola, ¿chicos cómo han estado? – dijo Gohan

 **hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado y si fue así, si lo desean pueden dejar un review, ya sean preguntas, correcciones, criticas o ideas y antes que nada me gustaría dejar un par de cosas claras en cuanto a la historia**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo y me alegra saber que les esté gustando esta historia y espero que continúe así haha, respecto a la pareja de Gohan, no pienso usar a ni una de las ya siempre utilizadas, al principio tenía en mente ah Akeno, pero como dicen ya todas están muy explotadas, ahora estoy entre 3 las cuales son Yasaka, Rossweisse y Jeanne, estoy entre ellas 3 así que lo hare por votaciones y quien gane será la elegida haha, yo calcularía que para el capítul se decidirá a la ganadora

 **Martin Ramos:** Alguien tenía que bajarlo de las nubes haha t quien mejor que Gohan

 **Jared Suarez** : Yo pienso igual que tu Gohan siempre ha tenido la capacidad de superar a ambos, si bien Gohan nunca tuvo un gusto por las peleas, con el tiempo ese gusto ira aumentando, ya que no hay nada mejor que el sentimiento de salvar a quienes amas

CAPITULO 3

En el momento en que Gohan apareció frente a todos, cada uno de ellos se sorprendieron, después de todo nadie esperaba la presencia de aquel sujeto

\- ¿Gohan que haces aquí? – pregunto Rías

\- No tenía pensado el aparecer de esta forma, pero necesitaba información – respondió Gohan

Antes de que Rías pudiera preguntarle por qué necesitaba información, Azazel se adelantó ah Rías

\- ¿Qué clase de información estas buscando… Gohan? – pregunto Azazel con su clásica sonrisa

Gohan al escuchar una voz detrás de él, de forma inmediata se dio la vuelta y se puso en posición de batalla, Gohan podía sentir la misma clase de poder en Azazel que cuando peleo con Kokabiel, Azazel encontraba un poco divertida la situación en la que se encontraba y antes de que Gohan se moviera Azazel hablo

\- Tranquilo chico, no tienes de que preocuparte, nadie aquí presente quiere causar problemas- dijo Azazel

Gohan comenzó a inspeccionando a todas las personas que se encontraban presentes y solo 5 de ellos tenían un poder demasiado alto a comparación de los demás

\- ¿Entonces qué es lo que hacen todos aquí? En especial tu – dijo Gohan mientras miraba a los ojos a Vali

Y Vali sin responderle, volteo su cabeza ignorando a Gohan

\- ¿Gohan verdad? – hablo por fin Michael

\- Así es –

\- Veras Gohan en estos momentos los líderes de las 3 facciones nos encontramos en una reunión, para formar una alianza, yo soy Michael, el líder de los ángeles, él es Sirzechs el líder de los demonios- dijo Michael mientras apuntaba ah hombre de aspecto joven de una larga cabellera roja

\- Y por último él es Azazel, el líder de los ángeles caídos – dijo Michael

Gohan ya se había tranquilizado y escuchaba atenta mente lo que los lideres le decían entonces Azazel hablo

\- Antes que nada, Gohan, porque no nos hablas de ti, necesitamos esa información- dijo Azazel

\- Bueno supongo que eso es justo, como ya saben me llamo Son Gohan, pero Gohan está bien, yo no pertenezco a ni una de las 3 facciones, así que yo soy un humano-

La cara de todos era de sorpresa, después de todo eso era imposible, como un humano sería capaz de exterminar a Kokabiel sin si quiera mostrar algún tipo de esfuerzo, entonces Vali hablo

\- Porque no mejor dejas de mentir y nos dices quien eres en verdad, los humanos son simple basura, no son capaz de hacer absoluta mente nada- dijo Vali con un tono molesto

Entonces, ahora Gohan molesto por el comentario de Vali, respondió con un tono molesto

\- Soy un hibrido de humano, con sangre guerrera, mi poder es más de 1000 veces superior a la de todos ustedes juntos, así que te recomiendo que pienses muy bien lo que dices porque no lo dejare pasar la próxima – mientras Gohan decía eso, todos los presentes veían a Gohan con enojo, como era capaz de decir aquellas palabras frente a los 3 líderes de las facciones, y entonces fue cuando Gohan dejo de suprimir su poder y comenzó a liberar una minúscula parte de su poder, causando una ráfaga de ki, la cual aterro a todos los presentes, incluso los 3 líderes se encontraban aterrados por tal demostración de poder

\- Eso no fue ni el 1% de mi poder actual, yo soy una buena persona por las buenas, pero por las malas, no dudaría matar a quien se meta conmigo – en ese momento Gohan suprimió de nuevo su poder

Todos se encontraban aterrados, si era cierto que el solo era un humano hibrido y que es ni si quiera llegaba al 1% de su poder lo que mostro anterior mente, no era bueno tenerlo como enemigo, pasaron los minutos en silencio hasta que Azazel volvió a hablar

\- Entonces Gohan, dinos si eres un hibrido humano cual es la otra mitad – pregunto Sirzechs

\- Como dije anterior mente, soy mitad humano, mi otra mitad pertenece a una raza guerrera conocida como saiyajin, al igual que nosotros ellos tienen apariencia humana, pero ellos tenían una inmensa cantidad de poder, lo que los diferencia de ustedes es que ellos tenían una cola de mono, la cual les permitía transformarse en un mono enorme, mi raza fue exterminada junto con su planeta, el planeta Vegeta, actual mente solo quedamos con vida muy pocos – explico Gohan

\- Mientes, monos enormes, guerreros de otros planetas, seres que son capaz de destruir un planeta con solo un dedo, nada de eso es real – dijo Grayfia molesta

\- Todos es verdad no eh inventado nada, ¿enserio creían que ustedes eran los únicos en el universo? No me hagan reír, que tan importantes creen que son como para tan si quiera pensar en que ustedes eran el único planeta con vida que existia- dijo Gohan

Las palabras de Gohan llegaron a cada uno de los presentes, después de todo él tenía razón, ser los únicos con vida era muy estúpido de creer

Serafall se encontraba en su lugar en silencio, trataba de digerir toda la información que estaba dando aquel chico Gohan, al parecer Gohan captó la atención de Serafall, quien no le despegaba la vista

\- Bien, continuemos, como Michael ya les menciono, el gran rey demonio y dios, perecieron en la última guerra, por lo cual antes quería escuchar la opinión de los dos dragones emperadores, rojo y blanco, pero como actual mente Gohan también se encuentra presente me gustaría escuchar tu opinión, después de todo ya estas informado de la situación actual – explico Azazel

\- Yo no tengo ni un problema, solo deseo enfrentarme a oponentes poderosos – Vali fue el primero en hablar, y mientras decía esto, su mirada estaba clavada en Gohan, quien se mantenía callado, aun y con la demostración de Gohan Vali se creía superior a el

-Seguro así será – dijo Azazel

\- ¿Y tú dragón rojo, que es lo que opinas?

\- Ehh, que que opino yo? Pues no lo sé no esperaba el tener que responder una pregunta tan complicada haha – dijo Issei mientras se rascaba la nuca

\- Veamos de qué modo te lo puedo explicar para que lo entiendas... ya se Issei si la guerra estalla gracias a nuestra culpa, no podrás tener el cuerpo de Rías en ni un momento-

\- Pero ¿qué? - dijo Rías

\- Sin embargo, si declaramos la paz entre todos nosotros, nada de eso ocurrirá y podrás hacer todo lo que quieras con el cuerpo de Rías

\- Hacer todo lo que yo quiera con el cuerpo de Rías …. –

\- Así es, entonces dime Issei, ¿Qué opinas al respecto –

\- * Hacer todo lo que yo quiera con la presidenta Rías? Eso… eso suena genial, incluso podría… lamer sus pezones* - pensaba Issei

\- CLARO CUENTEN CONMIGO, QUIERO TENER EL CUERPO DE RIAS CONMIGO- respondió Issei muy emocionado mientras levantaba su pulgar

El hermano de Rías encontraba esta situación muy divertida, después de esta pequeña escena el ambiente de la habitación cambio a uno de tranquilidad hasta que fue el turno de Gohan

\- Bien ¿Qué opinas tu Gohan? - cuando Azazel menciono el nombre de Gohan el habiente cambio de nuevo a uno de tención, dependiendo de la respuesta de Gohan las cosas cambiarían para bien o para mal

\- Yo estoy aquí para una sola misión y esa es salvar este planeta de su destrucción, sigo sin poder creer que entre los mismos habitantes de este planeta pelen entre sí, si bien yo sería capaz de acabar con los enemigos yo solo, no serviría de nada ya que con el tiempo las 3 facciones terminarían en guerra de nuevo, así que cuenten conmigo, los ayudare – dijo Gohan

Todos dentro de la habitación se relajaron, si Gohan no hubiera aceptado unirse con ellos para mantener la paz, todo estaría perdido

\- Bien Gohan me alegra escuchar eso, solo queda algo más que debo preguntarte – dijo Azazel

\- ¿No te gustaría convertirte en un ángel caído? – dijo Azazel, mientras que todos tenían caras de sorpresa, no esperaban que Azazel quisiera reclutar a Gohan, aunque él no era el único en la idea de reclutar a Gohan al igual que Azazel, los otros 2 líderes planeaban hacer le la misma oferta a Gohan

\- No deseo pertenecer a ni una de sus facciones, yo soy un humano con sangre saiyajin y eso no cambiara, así que les pido que no traten de convencerme ya que no aceptare ni una de sus propuestas así que no se molesten en intentarlo- respondió Gohan

Una vez que Gohan termino Michael se encontraba hablando con Issei el cual le había pedido de favor que Asia y Xenovia pudieran continuar rezando aun y siendo demonios

Entonces de un momento a otro un enorme círculo mágico apareció sobre todo el edificio, en el cual se estaba llevando acabo la reunión, inmediatamente Gohan desvió su mirada al cielo percatándose de aquel poder, al igual que Vali, y entonces lo que sucedió fue que todos las personas débiles que se encontraban presentes, habían sido congelados, los únicos que no estaban bajo este efecto eran los 3 líderes, los 2 dragones emperadores, Rías que gracias a que alcanzo a tomar de la mano a Issei esta tampoco se congelo, Kiba, Xenovia, e Irina los cuales fueron protegidos por las espadas sagradas, Grayfia, Serafall y por ultimo Gohan, todos miraban con confusión, que era lo que estaba pasando hasta que hablo Kiba

\- Esto… ¿alguien detuvo el tiempo verdad? – pregunto Kiba

\- Así parece, al parecer nosotros no fuimos afectados gracias a nuestro inmenso poder- explico Azazel

-Nosotros no fuimos afectados gracias al poder de los dragones dentro de nosotros- dijo Vali mientras veía con arrogancia ah Issei

\- Y parece ser que ustedes tres fueron protegidos por las espadas sagradas- dijo Vali

\- Yo estoy bien Issei, gracias a ti- explico Rías

Entonces un gran estruendo se sintió en todo el lugar, gracias al círculo mágico que se encontraba en el cielo, de este salieron muchos magos los cuales una capucha tapaba sus caras, todos se encontraban mirando por las ventanas, bueno todos menos Gohan que se encontraba de brazos cruzados

\- Pero que irrespetuosos, el atacarnos en medio de nuestra reunión- hablo por fin Serafall

\- Pero ¿qué clase de poder es este? – pregunto Michael

\- Probable mente esta es la habilidad del chico mitad vampiro en su estado balance breaker – dijo Azazel

\- ¿Gasper? ¿Él está haciendo esto? – pregunto Issei

\- Así es, él es el único con la habilidad de detener el tiempo, el enemigo lo debió de haber capturado- dijo Sirzechs

\- Presidenta esto es malo, Gasper se encuentra en peligro- hablo Kiba

\- No permitiré que nadie lastime a ni un solo miembro de mi familia, esto no se quedara así- en ese momento la mirada de Rías cambio a una de determinación

\- Nuestros guardias y escoltas están desapareciendo, esto es malo no podemos perder más gente- dijo Michael con tono serio

\- No se preocupen, solo los están tele transportando lejos de aquí – hablo Gohan volteando los a ver

\- ¿Y cómo es que sabes eso? – pregunto Michael

\- Siento sus energías lejos de aquí, es una de mis habilidades-

\- Entonces parece que alguien fue capaz de invocar un círculo mágico dentro de nuestra barrera – dijo Sirzechs

\- Y al parecer actual mente nuestra magia de tele transportación está siendo bloqueada- explico Grayfia

\- Estamos acorralados, si permanecemos así la magia de Gasper llegara a nosotros, parece ser que desde el inicio ese fue el plan del enemigo, manipular a Gasper miembro de la familia de Rías Gremory – explico Michael

\- Si no nos movemos de aquí no podremos realizar un contra ataque – dijo Azazel

\- Hermano, aun no eh usado una de mis torres- hablo Rías

\- Ya veo, un enroque, podría funcionar-

\- Un enroque, ¿qué es eso? - pregunto Issei confundido

\- Es un movimiento utilizado en el ajedrez- le explico Kiba

\- Enviar a Rías sola no es una opción- dijo Sirzechs

-Gasper pertenece a mi familia, no tengo intención de abandonarlo- hablo Rías de forma firme

\- Sirzechs podemos tele transportar a 2 personas usando su poder- hablo Grayfia

\- Entonces yo la acompañare, protegeré a la presidenta Rías a toda costa- hablo Issei, su voz reflejaba determinación

\- Si el causante de todo esto es un miembro de la familia de Rías sería más fácil eliminarlo-

\- Pero que crees que estás diciendo idiota, no pienso permitírtelo- dijo Issei con mucho enojo en su voz

\- Vali guarda silencio que no vez que estamos tratando de firmar un tratado de paz- hablo Azazel mientras le dirigía la vista a Vali

\- No me gusta permanecer inmóvil – fue la simple respuesta de Vali

\- Entonces ¿Por qué no sales y distraes a los enemigos un momento? - más que pregunta era una orden

\- Entonces si ese el cazo lo hare- dijo Vali mientras que comenzaba a volar al exterior y de un instante ah otro Vali activo su balance breaker y acabo con todos los enemigos con un ataque de rayos, pero los enemigos seguían saliendo, mientras Vali se encontraba afuera Rías e Issei fueron tele transportados cerca de la ubicación en la que se encontraba Gasper

Mientras Issei y Rías buscaban a Gasper, en la habitación en la que se llevó acabo la reunión un círculo mágico apareció, dejando ver a una silueta femenina

\- Katarea Leviatán- dijo Sirzechs

\- Buenas noches actuales reyes demonios, Sirzechs, Serafall, los destruiré ahora mismo- hablo la misteriosa mujer que se hace llamar Katarea

 **Y bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero y les haya gustado, al parecer al igual que ustedes yo deseaba dejar a Gohan fuera de las 3 facciones haha, y bueno eso es todo si les gusto, o no les gusto, o tienen alguna sugerencia, o cualquier otra cosa que les gustaría decirme adelante, aun no sé qué días actualizare la historia así que estén atentos haha**


	4. Chapter 4

\- Katarea, ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? – pregunto Serafall

\- Eh venido a reclamar este mundo como mío, así que, desaparezcan- dijo Katarea mientras apuntaba con su bastón a todos los presentes

Para suerte de todos los 3 líderes de las facciones, concentraron su magia, para crear una barrera de protección para que nadie saliera herido

\- Que lamentable, tuvieron que combinar su magia para poder defenderse JAJAJAJ –

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Katarea – pregunte Sirzechs molesto, mientras mantenían la barrera activa

\- A diferencia de todos ustedes, yo no comparto sus mismos intereses, ¿formar una alianza con las demás facciones?, no me hagan reír jajaja –

\- Katarea, lo que estás haciendo no es correcto, por favor detente – suplico Serafall

\- Cállate Serafall, como te atreves, a quitarme el puesto de ser la líder del clan, pero no te preocupes eso está por cambiar en estos momentos y retomare el puesto del líder del clan, tal y como debía ser –

\- Vaya, vaya y yo que pensaba que tu único objetivo era reinar sobre el inframundo Katarea- dijo Azazel

\- Parece que apuntas a algo más grande ¿o me equivoco? – pregunto Michael

Y entonces Gohan por fin hacia acto de presencia

\- Tu objetivo es tomar el control del mundo entero, o me equivoco – hablo Gohan con un tono de sarcasmo

Al parecer Gohan había acertado, después de todo, hay un número muy grande de seres que desea dominar el mundo

\- Así es planeo reformar este mundo sin leyes, pero que chico tan listo y ademas muy atractivo, lástima que serás eliminado junto con todos estos inútiles- hablo Katarea

\- JAJAJAJAJA- comenzó a reír Azazel

\- ¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta risa Azazel? – pregunto Katarea

\- ¿Crear un mundo sin leyes? ¿Qué clase de broma es esa? Esas palabras son las que todos los villanos dicen antes de morir, dime ¿acaso planeas morir? Jajaja- dijo Azazel con un tono muy divertido

\- Desearas nunca haber dicho esas palabras Azazel-

De un momento a otro Katarea comenzó a elevar su poder mágico preparándose para la batalla, al igual que ella Azazel elevo su poder mágico

\- Katarea, esta es tu única oportunidad para retirarte, deberías aceptarla- hablo Sirzechs

\- Podrás ser el actual rey demonio, pero no deberías pensar que eres el mejor, jajá – respondió Katarea

\- Ya veo, que lastima - una vez que Sirzechs hablo comenzaron a crear de nuevo el escudo protector, pero antes de que este se terminara de cerrar, Gohan salió del escudo, dejando a todos confundidos

\- Pero que crees que estás haciendo, debes entrar, si no morirás- hablo Kiba

\- Por mí no se deben preocupar, sé muy bien cómo defenderme, además, dentro del escudo no se puede ver bien la batalla- dijo Gohan mientras miraba de reojo a todos los que se encontraban en el escudo

Azazel ya se encontraba en el cielo, dejando ver, sus 6 pares de alas, Azazel y Katarea comenzaron su batalla, Katarea fue la primera en iniciar el ataque, lanzando le ah Azazel ataques de magia con forma de dragón, los cuales Azazel esquivaba como si no se tratara de nada, y tomando por sorpresa a Azazel creo los mismos círculos de magia sobre él, los cuales se combinaron para hacer el ataque más poderoso, Azazel se dio cuenta que no los alcanzaría a esquivar, así que sin perder tiempo creo un escudo mágico sobre él, el cual estaba deteniendo el ataque de su enemigo como si nada

Al mismo tiempo, todos los magos que se encontraban en el campo de batalla, comenzaron a lanzar sus rayos de tete transportación hacia Gohan, quien lo único que hizo fue mantenerse de brazos cruzados mientras reforzaba su cuerpo cubriéndolo con una pequeña capa de ki, anulando los ataques de los enemigos

Al igual que con Gohan los rayos estaban siendo dirigidos hacia el escudo, el cual comenzaba a ceder, cada vez que los rayos impactaban con el escudo este comenzaba a desaparecer, Gohan se dio cuenta de eso y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, en su mano derecha apareció una esfera de luz azul de la cual salían miles de disparos de ki destruyendo continuamente a todos los magos que parecían (la misma técnica que utilizo Buu para aniquilar a todos los humanos)

\- No se preocupen, yo les daré todo el tiempo que necesiten… después de todo somos aliados ¿no? - dijo Gohan con una sonrisa

\- Déjanos ayudarte Gohan- gritaron al mismo tiempo- Kiba, Xenovia e Irina

De pronto sin si quiera dejar que Gohan respondiera, los 3 saltaron hacia los enemigos, provocando que Gohan, detuviera su ataque, para solo dispararles a unos cuantos

Al mismo tiempo en la ubicación de Rías e Issei, recorrían todo el edificio en la busca de Gasper y Koneko, después de varios minutos ambos encontraron a Koneko y Gasper, quienes se encontraban levitando sobre un círculo mágico, el cual era controlado por las magas que se encontraban presentes, entonces Issei logro salvar a Koneko y Gasper, gracias a que este último tomo sangre la cual Issei le salpico en la cara haciendo que este la bebiera, venciendo a todas las magas y liberando a todos los afectados gracias a su habilidad, rompiendo en el proceso el círculo mágico del cual los magos salían

Mientras tanto en la batalla de Azazel parecía que este ni se estaba esforzando, entonces Katarea incremento más su poder, causando que Azazel se diera cuenta de algo, pareciera ser que alguien estaba ayudando a Katarea a obtener este poder

\- Supongo que es hora de acabar este enfrentamiento – dijo Azazel mientras sacaba de su ropa lo que parecía ser un adorno puntiagudo dorado el cual tenía un orbe morada, lo cual sorprendió a Katarea

\- Esto que tengo aquí, es uno de mis pasatiempos preferidos, mucho más interesante que iniciar una guerra – dijo Azazel

\- Esta es mi preciada lanza del dragón caído, yo cree esta sacred gear- dijo Azazel mientras levantaba dicho objeto, el cual comenzó a brillar

Entonces Azazel pronuncio ''Balance Break'' una vez que pronuncio esas palabras su cuerpo comenzó a cubrirse por una armadura dorada con orbes moradas en distintas partes de la armadura, al igual que con Vali solo que de distinto color

\- Esta es la armadura del dragón caído-

\- Es imposible, una armadura de dragón, como es que tiene algo así- dijo Issei muy sorprendido

\- Katarea acabemos con esta batalla de una vez por todas-

\- Maldito como te atreves a burlarte de mí-

La batalla se había reanudado y en un movimiento rápido con la lanza de luz que poseía Azazel corto de manera profunda en el cuerpo de Katarea, causándole un gran dolor, pero de forma inmediata las manos de Katarea se extendieron creando múltiples brazos en estos los cuales aprisionaron ah Azazel de uno de sus brazos, al parecer Katarea estaba planeando suicidarse, pero no se iría sola, ella se llevaría a Azazel con ella, Azazel estuvo a punto de cortarse su brazo cuando, desde el suelo una esfera de ki impacto en el brazo de Katarea, desintegrando dicha extremidad, lo cual causo un grito de Katarea, haciendo que bajara la guardia, permitiéndole a Azazel el clavarle su lanza en la cara eliminándola para siempre

Todos vieron sorprendidos como Gohan tenía estirada la mano, de donde salió esa esfera de ki salvando ah Azazel de tener que amputarse el brazo

\- *Impresionante, sin esfuerzo pudo eliminar una de sus extremidades* - pensó Sirzechs

Al igual que Sirzechs todos estaban impresionados, por dicha muestra de poder y entonces fue cuando se escuchó la voz de Koneko

\- Eso… fue ki – fueron las únicas palabras que dijo la Loli

\- Así es, la energía que yo utilizo es ki, y como puedo ver tu igual ¿o me equivoco? – dijo Gohan mientras dirigía su vista a Koneko, pero esta ya no respondió

Vaya, vaya chico, gracias por eso, estuve a punto de cortar mi brazo te lo agradezco- dijo Azazel mientras descendía ya sin su armadura de dragón

Y entonces desde el cielo una luz blanca golpeo de lleno a Azazel, provocando un cráter en el cual este se arrastraba para salir, una vez fuera miro hacia el cielo y dijo

\- Valla Vali, que gran golpe me diste hehe- dijo Azazel como si no se tratara de nada

\- Lo siento Azazel pelear contra esos magos no es nada interesante, en cambio ustedes podrían ser mejores rivales haha- dijo Vali con arrogancia

\- ¿Qué crees que haces Vali? ¿tú eres el traidor cierto? Tu les dijiste donde atacar maldito- grito Issei

\- Quiero hacerte una pregunta, mi vice comandante descubrió la existencia de cierta organización, que están reuniendo fuerzas las cuales causaran muchos problemas entre las 3 facciones, ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba? A si Brigada del Caos

\- Parece ser que no estás de acuerdo con esta alianza verdad… Vali – dijo Gohan

\- Y, además, parece ser que su líder no es nada menos Ophis la dragona

\- ¿Ophis? No puede ser posible- dijo Rías con una gran cara de preocupación

\- ¿Un dragón? ¿qué clase de dragón es ese? - pregunto Gohan algo confundido

\- También conocido como el dragón del infinito- dijo Rías

\- No te mentiré Azazel, es cierto que uní fuerzas con ella, pero a mí no me interesa la dominación de este planeta-

\- Ya veo y yo que pensaba que tú y Katarea planearon todo esto juntos, después de todo, no sería la primera vez en que ustedes trabajaran juntos para obtener el trono del rey demonio- dijo Azazel mientras permanecía frente a Vali

\- ¿Tomar el trono del rey demonio dices? – pregunto Serafall muy sorprendida

\- Mi nombre completo es Vali Lucifer, la sangre del rey demonio corre por mis venas-

Todos menos Gohan se encontraban en shock, si era cierto que él es hijo de Lucifer entonces eso quería decir que él no era alguien a quien tratar a la ligera después de todo también tiene el poder de Albion el dragón emperador blanco

\- Entonces dinos Vali, ¿Cuál es tu objetivo? – pregunto Azazel

\- No tengo la intención de decirles nada –

\- Issei, parece ser que eres la persona más desafortunada de aquí, después de todo como debes de saber los portadores anteriores de los dragones emperadores siempre tenían como destino enfrentarse entre sí, hasta que uno de ellos muriera- explico Vali

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? - pregunto Issei molesto

\- Que si nos enfrentamos en este momento con tu poder actual no tendrías ni una posibilidad de salir con vida, pero eso no sería divertido ¿verdad? Para entretenerme deberás obtener más poder y para eso te convertirás en un vengador. Una vez que asesine a tu familia frente a tus ojos, dentro de ti nacerá un odio hacia mí, entonces me buscaras, para tener tu venganza-

\- Imbécil, pero que crees que estás diciendo, porque mis padres tendrían que pagar con su vida, por uno de tus caprichos, ni creas que te permitiré acercarte ah ellos- grito Issei mientras que de su guantelete una voz dijo ''Welsh dragón Overboost'' y al igual que con Azazel y Vali, el cuerpo de Issei fue cubierto por una armadura roja carmesí con orbes verdes, simulando la armadura con aspecto de dragón

Y de un momento a otro Issei llego hasta donde se encontraba Vali, una vez que estuvo frente ah el, Issei saco de su guante una espada, esa espada era capaz de matar a los dragones con más facilidad, pero de forma hábil, Vali esquivo el ataque y entonces fue cuando ambos a una gran velocidad imperceptible para todos menos Gohan, chocaban puños y patadas, pero al parecer Issei no era lo suficiente mente fuerte como para causarle daño a Vali, el único que estaba siendo herido era Issei, con un potente ataque Vali golpeo a Issei en las costillas provocando que escupiera una gran cantidad de sangre, y después del golpe se escuchó de la armadura una voz que dijo ''Divide'' y fue entonces cuando Issei cayó al suelo, sintiéndose débil, al parecer Vali le robo la mitad de su energía dejándolo débil. Los miembros de la familia Gremory estaban apoyando a Issei, quien de inmediato se puso de pie y dejo salir una explosión de energía, antes de que Issei pudiera atacar a Vali este lanzo 2 esferas de energía, las cuales se dirigían a donde se encontraban, Koneko, Rías, Asia y Akeno, pero el ataque fue desviado por Issei cambiando su rumbo a donde se encontraban el resto de la familia de Rías y Sona, los cuales vieron con temor el ataque, entonces Gohan apareció frente a ellos y con su manos desnudas atrapo dichas esferas para luego destruirlas

\- ¿Se encuentran bien chicos? – pregunto Gohan con una sonrisa mientras los volteaba a ver, parecían sorprendidos, ni uno de ellos podía hablar después de todo, pensaron que su vida acabaría en ese instante

Devuelta con ambos dragones, estos se encontraban volando mientras que Issei con más ira de la que anteriormente tenia comenzó a golpear a Vali, pero aun así no parecía funcionar

\- Draig, transfiere el poder ah Ascalon – en ese momento la espada comenzó a manifestar un aura verde y sin perder tiempo Issei con la espada golpeo el rostro de Vali y encajando la espada en el pecho de la armadura de Vali, Issei estaba transfiriendo todo el poder al cuerpo de Vali, ya que su cuerpo debía de tener un límite para el poder que podía resistir, y antes de que Vali pudiera hacer algo Issei con su otra mano golpeo con fuerza la orbe de la armadura de Vali, rompiendo así su armadura, dejando le solo sus alas

\- Que impresionante destrozaste mi armadura, después de todo parece que no eres un completo inútil después de todo, claro no podría esperar menos de mi rival –

Para sorpresa de todos Vali volvió a cubrirse por la armadura del dragón emperador blanco, Issei no podía creerlo, después de toda la energía que ha usado, nada parecía surtir efecto, y al parecer su armadura no duraría por mucho tiempo, entonces Issei vio la orbe que rompió al golpear a Vali en el pecho y fue cuando se le ocurrió una idea, sin perder más tiempo recogió dicha orbe con fuerza la estrello en la orbe del guante de su armadura, causando le un enorme y terrible dolor por unos segundos, y entonces ocurrió el guantelete del lado izquierdo cambio de color a blanco igual que el de la armadura de Vali, a lo cual Vali se encontraba sorprendido y sin perder tiempo se elevó y dijo

\- Half dimensión –

Todo a su alrededor comenzaba a reducir el tamaño de todo a su alrededor

\- Esto es malo, está distorsionando la dimensión si esto continua estaremos en grandes problemas- explico Michael

Entonces Gohan comenzó a caminar hasta estar a un lado de Issei, el cual no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo

\- Tu nombre es Issei ¿cierto? – pregunto Gohan, a lo que este asintió con la cabeza

\- Peleaste mejor de lo que pensé Issei, descansa déjame el resto a mí- dijo Gohan mientras dirigía su vista ah Vali, Issei trato de decir algo, pero antes de que lo pudiera decir, Gohan le lanzo una esfera de ki, lo suficiente mente fuerte como para hacerle algo de daño

El disparo de ki impacto en el cuerpo de Vali, quien, al recibir ese ataque, detuvo el Half dimensión, entonces Vali por fin hablo

\- Que crees que estás haciendo, esta batalla no es tuya – dijo Vali un poco molesto

\- Talvez no lo sea, pero ya causaste demasiado alboroto, esto debe de acabar ahora mismo-

Entonces Gohan comenzó a volar hacia Vali quien lo estaba esperando, una vez que ambos estuvieron lo suficiente mente cerca, Vali le lanzo un golpe a las costillas, el cual fue bloqueado con el brazo de Gohan, después de que Vali intento conectarle distintos golpes a los cuales Gohan esquivaba y bloqueaba, este comenzó a desesperarse y le lanzo una esfera de energía blanca, la cual fue desviada por Gohan con un solo movimiento de su mano (parecido a cuando espantas una mosca haha)

Los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos, estaban sorprendidos, Gohan hacia parecer a Vali como si no fuera nada

Después de que Gohan desviara la esfera de energía, este comenzó a impactarle golpe tras golpe a Vali, esos 3 golpes fueron suficientes para romper su armadura y para finalizar, Gohan con una patada golpea el estómago de Vali, el cual por la fuerza del golpe quedo incrustado en el suelo (claro que Gohan no lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas)

 **\- *¿Cómo es posible? Ese chico la energía que proviene de él es inmensa, ¿Qué hace alguien tan poderoso como el en este lugar? Sin duda no hay nadie aquí quien pueda con él ni siquiera… *- Draig estaba aterrado, en más de miles de años nunca antes se sintió así**

La batalla no duro más de 40 segundos, y al finalizar Gohan descendió tranquilamente hasta quedar a unos metros de Vali, Gohan iba a acercarse a Vali, pero alguien apareció frente a ellos 2

Frente a ellos se encontraba un chico de pelo corto, con una vieja armadura y en sus manos tenia lo que parecía ser un bastón de varios metros, aquel chico se encontraba sonriendo

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿y qué haces aquí? – pregunto Gohan con voz seria

\- Gohan él es Bikou, descendiente de Sun Wukong, en otras palabras, es descendiente del famoso mono del viaje al oeste también conocido como Son Goku – Explico Azazel

Gohan al escuchar el nombre de su padre no lo podía creer, después de todo no pensaba que escucharía ese nombre, refiriéndose a alguien más y no a su padre

\- Y por lo que parece ser él está con Vali – dijo Gohan

\- Ka ka ka, parece ser que soy famoso, lamento no poder quedarme, es hora de que nos vallamos – dijo Bikou mientras sujetaba ah Vali y con el bastón golpeo el piso desapareciendo ambos en un instante

Ahora que Vali y Bikou se marcharon, todos aquellos que estuvieron presente durante la reunión se relajaron, el más dañado fue Issei después de todo, el combinar el poder de ambos dragones celestiales era algo muy peligroso y agotador

Con el poder de todos los guardaespaldas de los 3 líderes todo el daño que recibió la escuela esta estaba siendo reconstruida

Los líderes se encontraban alejados de todos los demás, se encontraban ofreciendo disculpas por los problemas que causaron miembros de su facción, de inmediato Azazel se retiró, dejando solo ah Sirzechs y Michael, el cual se retiró después de unos minutos

Actual mente Sirzechs era el único de los 3 líderes que permanecían en la escuela, antes de irse necesitaba hablar de algo con Gohan, de inmediato Sirzechs llamo a Gohan pidiéndole que lo siguiera, todos estaban confundidos, ¿qué quería el líder de los demonios con Gohan?, después de lo acontecido Rías, Akeno y todos los demás, comenzaron a confiar un poco más en Gohan después de todo ya los había salvado un par de veces

Con Gohan y Sirzechs en un lugar un poco más separado

\- Sirzechs, ya lo dejé muy claro no me uniré a ni una facción, no cambiare de opinión- dijo Gohan un poco irritado

\- Tranquilo Gohan no planeaba decirte eso, a decir verdad, gracias a ti esto acabo un poco antes, y sin heridos de gravedad, quería agradecértelo-

\- No hay nada que agradecer después de todo, todos peleamos por un mismo objetivo- dijo Gohan mientras miraba al cielo

\- Cierto, lo que quería pedirte Gohan era que… -

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero y les haya gustado, creo que el capítulo se me alargo un poco más a comparación de los demás, haha, de antemano me disculpo si encuentran algún error ortográfico, de vez en cuando se me escapan varios haha, si les gusto dejen un reviw, ya sea con su opinión, alguna crítica, o lo que deseen, aun no estoy seguro de cada cuanto subiré los capítulos, si no me quedo sin ideas, continuare subiéndolo todos los días si no es que un día si y un día no y por último, me agrada ver que la historia les está gustando, esperemos y continúe así ahah**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo**


	5. AVISO

AVISO

Hola a todos se que es muy noche, pero quería informarles sobre un par de cositas haha

Como muchos de ustedes me dijeron tendré que idear la forma para que Gohan y Yasaka se pudieran encontrar, lo cual lo llevo pensando alrededor de 4 horas haha y parece ser que por fin logre idear una forma para que estos 2 personajes se encuentren y supongo que esta es una de las principales razones por la cual muchos prefieren quedarse con las mas utilizadas, ya sea, Rías, Akeno, Koneko, etc. Y yo me incluyo en unos de ellos, pero nunca esta de más probar algo nuevo

Este capítulo que viene no se si lo podre subir mañana, incluso no se si pueda subirlo el domingo, pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo haha, así que estén atentos hahaha

EvilJack: Respondiendo a tu comentario, tengo pensado el utilizar 1 o incluso un segundo planeta al cual Gohan tendría que salvar y sin contar que Gohan tendrá participación también en su propio mundo, no se que opinen de esta idea, así que si gustan pueden darme su opinión al respecto haha

Bueno ya es muy noche así que por ahora me retiro


	6. Chapter 5

Un nuevo día daba comienzo, actual mente nos encontramos en la academia Kuou, más específicamente en el club de lo oculto, y dentro del club se encontraba Rías junto con toda su nobleza, cuando los demonios del clan Gremory entraron a la habitación en la que se llevaba a cabo las juntas de su club, frente a ellos se encontraban sentado Azazel ocupando el lugar que le pertenecía ah Rías, y recargado en una de las paredes se encontraba Gohan con los brazos cruzados mientras los saludaba

\- Azazel, Gohan, ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo aquí en el club? Y más importante ¿Qué crees que haces sentado en mi lugar Azazel? – pregunto Rías con un tono molesto

\- Vamos Rías tranquilízate, a partir de hoy yo seré el asesor del club de lo oculto- respondió Azazel con una sonrisa

\- ¿Qué estas tramando Azazel? – pregunto Rías

\- Yo no estoy tramando nada, le pedí este pequeño favor ah Sirzechs y me dijo que se lo pidiera a la hermana menor de Serafall –

Cuando Azazel dijo esto, todos voltearon a ver a Sona, quien en ese mismo momento entraba junto con Tsubaki

\- ¿Así que tú nos vendiste Sona? – pregunto Rías con sarcasmo

\- Azazel me amenazo, y me dijo que, que, si no era el, mi hermana vendría en su lugar, así que… -

\- Traicionera – dijo Rías en voz baja

Después de eso Sona junto con Tsubaki se retiraron de la habitación

\- Bien, pero ¿qué hace Gohan aquí? – pregunto Issei algo confundido, todos dirigieron su vista ah Gohan esperando una respuesta

\- Puessss… - en ese momento Gohan recordaba lo que Sirzechs le pidió anoche antes de marcharse

 **FLASH BACK**

\- Gohan, ¿has pensado en estudiar? – pregunto Sirzechs

\- No lose Sirzechs, necesito volverme aún más fuerte y cumplir mi misión, no puedo perder mi tiempo asistiendo a una escuela –

\- Aun que no lo creas Gohan, los chicos normalmente se meten en problemas muy grandes, y ahora con la Brigada del Caos en acción, es posible que los problemas aumenten-

\- Pero, aun así… - antes de que Gohan terminara de hablar Sirzechs lo interrumpió

\- míralo de este modo, si tu asistes a la escuela podrás conocer un poco mas a los chicos y estar informado de todo lo que sucede con las 3 facciones y la Brigada del Caos, ¿Qué dices Gohan? -

Después de meditarlo unos minutos Gohan termino aceptando la oferta de Sirzechs, después de que acepto, Sirzechs, trato de ofrecerle un lugar en donde vivir, el cual se encuentraba muy cerca de la academia, a lo cual Gohan de inmediato rechazo la oferta, apelando a que, no le gustaba vivir en la ciudad, que el preferia un lugar mas tranquilo, refiriendoze a su hogar improbisado en las afueras de la ciudad el cual el mismo construyo, y como es costumbre Sirzechs continuo insistiendo en que podía remodelárselo , a lo cual Gohan termino aceptando por la increíble insistencia de Sirzechs, pero Gohan aclaro que no quería nada grande, no necesitaba mucho espacio

Después de que Gohan excediera a la oferta de Sirzechs Gohan guio a Sirzechs a donde se encontraba su hogar, y en un instante aquella pequeña estructura desapareció, remplazándola con una casa de 2 pisos, con un patio en la parte trasera el cual daba al bosque

\- Bien Gohan, yo me retiro… ah por cierto te espero en el inframundo dentro de poco - hablo Sirzechs mientras se retiraba con una pequeña sonrisa dejando a Gohan muy confundido

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

\- Digamos que Sirzechs me hizo una oferta que no podía rechazar jaja… literalmente – rio Gohan un poco nervioso mientras decía eso último en voz baja

-Ara, ara, ¿eso significa que Gohan estudiaras aquí? – pregunto Akeno sin despegar su vista del pelinegro

\- Así es, entrare al ultimo año de la academia – dijo Gohan

\- ¿Eso significa que Gohan es mayor que nosotros? – dijo Kiba un poco sorprendido

\- Así es Kiba yo tengo 19 años dentro de poco cumplo 20 – explico Gohan un poco nervioso ya que nadie dejaba de ver a Gohan, ya que se encontraban muy sorprendidos

\- Eso es imposible, te vez muy joven, además si tienes casi 20 años ya no deberías de poder entrar en esta academia- grito Issei sorprendido sin dejar de ver a Gohan

\- Issei tiene razón, esto no tiene sentido- dijo Kiba apoyando a Issei

\- Eso ya lo sé, le dije lo mismo a Sirzechs, pero este me dijo que cambiaria mi edad, para poder inscribirme y aparte no es como que me fuera a dejar de insistir si me negaba así que… aquí estoy –

Después de un sinfín de preguntas echas hacia Gohan, Azazel intervino, dando le un respiro a Gohan, y explicándoles él porque estaba presente, informándoles que la única condición que le dio Sirzechs fue que él se encargaría de entrenar las a todos los miembros de la familia de Rías

\- Bien chicos por favor retírense necesito hablar algo con Gohan a solas- dijo Azazel

Rías iba a negarse, pero antes de que pudiera hablar Azazel se los volvió a repetir, haciendo que Rías aceptara de mala gana, retirándose junto con toda su nobleza

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo Azazel? – pregunto Gohan un poco sorprendido, sin previo aviso Azazel le lanzo un objeto ah Gohan el cual lo atrapo sin problemas, observándolo

\- ¿Para que quiero esto Azazel? – pregunto Gohan mientras señalaba el objeto lanzado

\- De algún modo tengo que poder comunicarme contigo ¿no lo crees? – respondió Azazel con una sonrisa

\- ¿Y para que tendría que comunicarme contigo? –

\- Para que me informes sobre cualquier cosa que suceda aquí – respondió Azazel volteando lo a ver

\- Azazel ya se los dije, no pienso trabajar para nadie- dijo Gohan con un tono serio

\- Nunca dije que trabajarías para mí, es solo que, como sabrás estamos firmando un tratado de paz con todas las facciones –

Después de que Azazel le respondiera, Gohan asintió con la cabeza, una vez que Gohan asintió, Azazel procedió a explicarle sobre la existencia de distintos seres sobrenaturales, con los cuales es necesario formar una alianza para evitar futuros problemas

\- Entonces además de las 3 facciones existen, seres conocidos como Yokais y dioses de otras mitologías ¿verdad? – dijo Gohan repasando la nueva información brindada

\- Así es, dentro de unas semanas se llevará a cabo una reunión con el líder de Azagar, ángeles, demonios y ángeles caídos, la función de esta reunión es establecer una alianza permanente con Asgard, y es necesario que la facción de los Yokais se una también para evitar futuros problemas, ahí es donde entras tú, necesitamos que convenzas a la líder de los Yokais ah unírsenos- explico Azazel

\- ¿Si es tan importante porque no lo haces tú mismo? – le pregunto ah Azazel

\- Lo haría yo mismo, pero mañana mismo tengo que partir al inframundo, así que no podre buscarla, por eso te lo pido a ti- explico Azazel

Después de meditarlo por unos minutos Gohan acepto, si era para ayudar ah este planeta haría lo que fuera necesario para lograrlo

\- Bien Gohan, la líder de los Yokais es una hermosa mujer, su nombre es Yasaka, ella vive en Kioto, no sé exactamente dónde vive, así que tendrás que buscarla por tu cuenta, para que te des una idea así es como luce la señorita Yasaka- en la foto se podía ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello dorado, el cual se encontraba atado en una cola de caballo, con unos hermosos ojos dorados oscuros, parecía ser una mujer muy joven, de aproximadamente unos 25 años, con un cuerpo hermoso y muy bien dotado

\- Bien Gohan, es necesario que la encuentres y que la convenzas de unirse, si cualquier cosa sucede llámame, bien ya puedes irte a tu casa, después de todo es domingo jaja – dijo Azazel

\- Si eso es todo, supongo que me iré a entrenar, nos vemos Azazel- Gohan estaba apunto de salir por la puerta, pero Azazel lo detuvo

\- Por cierto, Gohan, Sirzechs quiere que asistas a la reunión que se llevara acabo en el inframundo – dijo Azazel mientras volteaba a ver a Gohan

\- Es cierto Sirzechs me dijo algo sobre que me vería en el inframundo ¿pero para que me quiere presente en la reunion? – Pregunto Gohan un poco confundido

\- Como ya te dije, los líderes de la mayoría de las facciones estarán presentes y Sirzechs te quiere en la reunión – respondió Azazel

\- Si, esa parte ya la entendí, lo que aún no me has dicho es, ¿Cuál es mi propósito en esa reunión? - volvió a preguntar Gohan un poco fastidiado

\- Vamos niño bonito, usa tu cabeza, no es tan complicado – dijo Azazel con un tono divertido

\- Azazel déjate de juegos, no tengo tiempo que perder, necesito seguir entrenando, así que ve directo al grano- exigió Gohan

\- Tranquilo chico, tu ganas, en la reunión tu representaras a los humanos, ya que por lo que nos dijiste eres un hibrido de humano y dices ser muy poderoso así que, quien mejor que tú para representar a los humanos-

\- Si tan solo supieras… haha – decía Gohan, mientras miraba al techo

\- Bien Azazel estaré ahí, avísame cuando se sepa la fecha exacta, así que yo ya me retiro- dijo Gohan mientras le dirigía una sonrisa, y salía por la puerta

Después de que Gohan se marchó, Azazel se quedó solo en la habitación, pensando en lo que dijo Gohan, parece ser que Gohan aún les guardaba información sobre el

Gohan ya se encontraba en su casa, más específicamente, en el patio trasero entrenando en la cámara de gravedad, las horas pasaban y Gohan no salía, hasta que ya estaba comenzando a anochecer, y Gohan salía de la cámara de gravedad, exhausto, in sin perder tiempo entro a la casa, para dirigirse a la ducha y alimentarse, para después irse ah dormir temprano, ya que el día de mañana empezaba su primer día de clases

Por lo que le dijo Sirzechs, en alguno de los cajones que se encontraban frente a la cama de Gohan se encontraba el uniforme que tendría que usar a partir de ahora, una vez que lo encontró decidido probárselo

El uniforme de la academia le quedaba a la medida resaltando sus músculos, el uniforme era incomodo, claro si le quitabas el moño que iba en el cuello y desabotonabas los primeros 2 botones de la camisa se volvía un poco más cómodo, Gohan no soportaba traer abotonada una camisa asta el cuello y aparte usar un moño en esta, así que decidió tirar el moño

Después de probarse el uniforme de la escuela, Gohan lo volvió a guardar en donde estaba y se fue directo a la cama para descansar, mientras tanto en un lugar muy alejado de Gohan, Vali se encontraba recargado en un árbol, Valí se encontraba destrozado, ese ultimo golpe de Gohan le rompió todas las costillas de su lado derecho

\- Ese maldito, me volvió a vencer, MALDICION – grito Vali con enojo, mientras golpeaba con su mano el suelo, y en el proceso escupía sangre

-Vamos Vali tranquilízate-

\- Cierra la boca maldito mono… la próxima vez, el resultado será diferente, Gohan- dijo Vali con ira

La noche transcurrió como todas y cada una de ellas, nada fuera de lo común ocurría y así fue toda la noche hasta que el sol comenzaba a salir, dando inicio a un nuevo día, Gohan ya se encontraba despierto y listo para irse a la academia, mira que desperdiciar horas y horas en una escuela de un mundo al que él no pertenece, si bien en este mismo momento podía estar entrenando, lástima que no supo negársele a Sirzechs

Gohan vivía muy apartado de la escuela, así que la mayoría de su trayecto lo hizo volando, hasta que llego a un callejón el cual se encontraba muy cerca de la escuela, estuvo a punto de descender en ese callejón, pero antes de hacerlo pudo ver que en dicho callejón, una chica que al parecer llevaba el mismo uniforme que el ( claro, pero el de las chicas) estaba siendo asaltada por 2 hombres, quienes la amenazaban con un cuchillo, sin que nadie se diera cuenta Gohan descendió lentamente en el callejón, quedando a unos 5 metros de distancia de dichos hombres

\- Sera mejor que la dejen ir si no se quieren meter en problemas – dijo Gohan haciendo acto de presencia

Los 2 asaltantes se asustaron al escuchar la voz de aquella persona, dándose vuelta rápidamente mientras tomaban a la chica como rehén, después el susto se les paso, cuando se dieron cuenta que solo era un chico de preparatoria

\- ¿Y qué tal si no hacemos lo que dices? ¿Qué aras? ¿llamar a la policía? – hablo uno de los hombres burlando se dé el

\- No sería mala idea, pero, eso no sería divertido o ¿sí? – hablo Gohan mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en su cara

Sin perder tiempo en un movimiento rápido Gohan acorto la distancia necesaria que había entre él y esos 2 hombres para que con un golpe certero en el rostro del hombre que tenía sujetada a la chica, provocando que este soltara su agarre liberando a la adolecente, la cual corrió lo más rápido que podía saliendo del callejón, aquel golpe había noqueado a uno de los asaltantes, y antes de que el último de ellos lograra moverse, Gohan le soltó una patada en la cara, haciendo que por la fuerza del golpe el sujeto saliera volando hacia la derecha, estrellándose con la pared, en menos de 2 segundos Gohan noqueo a ambos asaltantes

Después de ese pequeño incidente, Gohan salió del callejón tranquilamente sin si quiera una gota de sudor o mancha sobre él, y sin perder más tiempo, Gohan se dispuso a entrar a la academia, dirimiéndose a la oficina del director, el cual le entrego su horario y lo encamino, mostrándole cuál sería su aula

Como era normal, dentro de los salones de clase se estaban llevando acabo las lecciones de los maestros, Gohan toco la puerta de la cual sería su salón, la cual tenía escrita en ella 4-B y después de unos segundos el maestro se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, y frente a él se encontraba Gohan quien le explicaba al maestro que el era el nuevo alumno, el maestro asintió y le pidió que permaneciera uno segundo fuera, y cuando el le indicara entrara

\- Bien chico, esto es muy raro, pero el día de hoy se les unirá un nuevo compañero de clase –explico el maestro, todos estaban confundidos ya que era prácticamente imposible que llegara un alumno nuevo a estas alturas y que solo quedaba una semana de clases para vacaciones

\- Bien, puedes entrar –

\- Y en ese mismo instante, Gohan entro por la puerta, colocándose justo en el centro del salón

\- Hola mi nombre es Son Gohan, pero pueden decirme Gohan, es un gusto el conocerlos a todos-

 **Bueno aquí el capítulo de hoy, a decir verdad, no tenía planeado publicarlo a esta hora, sino hasta el martes, ya que en mi mente pensaba que en este mismo capítulo escribiría el encuentro de Gohan con Yasaka, pero no fue así y no quería hacerlo tan largo**

 **Espero y les haya gustado, y como siempre no olviden dejar su review, con lo que opinen y todo lo demás,**

 **Bueno eso es todo, me retiro y hasta la próxima**


	7. Chapter 6

\- Hola, me llamo Son Gohan, es un gusto – saludo Gohan mostrando una hermosa sonrisa

Los murmullos en la clase no se hicieron esperar, todas las chicas se estaban comiendo con la mirada a Gohan, causando en Gohan nerviosismo ya que nadie le quitaba las miradas, de parte de los hombres veían, con odio y envidia a Gohan ya que no llevaba ni siquiera un día en la escuela y ya había conquistado a todas las mujeres del salón

-Buen Gohan, ¿Por qué no tomas asiento ahí? – el maestro le señalaba un banco que se encontraba vacío en el fondo a la derecha, una vez que el maestro le indico en donde tomar asiento, Gohan se dirigió hacia su nuevo lugar

\- Bueno chicos, retomémoslo desde donde lo dejamos, habrán su libro de biología en la página 57 – ordeno el maestro, Gohan de inmediato saco su libro y lo abrió en la página indicada (¿de dónde saco la mochila y los libros? Haha)

Las clases continuaron como Gohan ya lo esperaba, la mayoría ya se lo sabía, y además, nunca desarrollo el gusto hacia el estudio, en una de las muchas clases aburridas, Gohan pasaba su mirada, alrededor de todos sus nuevos compañeros de clase, y cuando poso si vista en la esquina contraria de la que él se encontraba reconoció a la chica que se sienta en ese lugar, si no se equivocaba, era la misma chica a la cual la intentaron asaltar hace un par de horas, Gohan no se había dado cuenta que llevaba mirándola durante un buen rato, y la chica miraba de forma disimulada a Gohan, se dio cuenta que no le quitaba la mirada de encima y eso la ponía muy nerviosa, después de unos minutos Gohan reacciono sacudiendo su cabeza

Después de esa pequeña escena, las clases continuaron de manera normal y aburrida, entonces sonó el timbre del receso, sin perder tiempo todos los alumnos salían del salón de clases lo más rápido que podían, no querían perder tiempo, en cambio Gohan se quedó recargado en su asiento mirando al techo

\- *Bien, supongo que tendré que ir con los chicos y Azazel al club* - dijo Gohan un poco fastidiado, Gohan apenas iba a levantarse de su asiento, hasta que una voz le llamo la atención

\- H-Hola Son Gohan –

\- ¿Ehh? A hola, mucho gusto, por favor solo dime Gohan- saludo Gohan con una sonrisa

\- E-Esta bien-

\- A todo esto, aun no me has dicho tu nombre- hablo Gohan

\- L-Lo siento, m-me llamo Yui – Yui es una chica de estatura promedio, con unos ojos hermosas de color zafiro, su cabello rubio pálido atado en una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta los muslos, era una chica muy hermosa, con un cuerpo, que todas las chicas desearían

\- Mucho gusto Yui, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? *es la misma chica de hace unas horas*

\- S-Solo quería agradecerte, g-gracias por salvarme hace unas horas-

\- A es eso, no te preocupes no hay nada que agradecer, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo- respondió Gohan mientras se levantaba de su asiento, dirigiéndose a la salida

\- Lo siento Yui se me olvido que tengo algo que hacer, pero fue un gusto conocerte- se despidió Gohan mostrándole una sonrisa

Gohan por fin había salido del edificio, la escuela era enorme, fácil mente se podría perder, Gohan se dirija al club de lo oculto, y durante el camino todas y cada una de las chicas de la escuela no lo dejaban de ver, por lo cual Gohan se sentía muy incómodo, no era por las miradas, más bien eran los comentarios que escuchaba salir de las demás chicas, después de unos minutos de caminata, llego al edificio en el que se encontraban todos los chicos, una vez dentro, Gohan entro a la habitación en la que se encontraba todos los miembros del club

\- Valla, hasta que te apareces Gohan- hablo Azazel con un tono burlón

\- Si, hubiera llegado antes, pero decidí el recorrer un poco la escuela- explico Gohan

Mientras Gohan y Azazel discutían, Rías, Xenovia y Akeno, comenzaron a babear al ver al semi-saiyajin, esa camisa abierta hasta el pecho les dejaba ver un parte de los pectorales, al igual que los músculos de sus hombros, cada una comenzó a fantasear con el chico, hasta que alguien las saco de su transe

\- Oigan chivas, ¿se encuentran bien? – pregunto Gohan un poco confundido

Las 3 chicas al mismo tiempo dieron un pequeño brinco al escuchar la voz de Gohan y las 3 al mismo tiempo respondieron que no había ni un problema, la única que estaba, sonrojada era Rías, ya que a diferencia de Xenovia y Akeno, ellas no tenían ni una clase de vergüenza

\- *Ara, ara no me molestaría que Gohan me golpeara* - pensó Akeno mientras su parte masoquista hacia acto de presencia, mientras se lamia los labios

Actualmente ya era viernes, eso quería decir que el día de hoy era su ultimo día de clases y las vacaciones darían comienzo, todas las chicas estaban muy emocionadas, ya que podrían salir entre ellas durante todas las vacacione, entonces un pequeño grupo de chicas se acercaban a Gohan

\- Hola Gohan – saludo Yui

\- Hola Yui, hola chicas – saludo Gohan con la típica sonrisa que siempre se le dibujaba en su cara

\- Gohan, ¿tienes planeado hacer algo durante las vacaciones? – pregunto Yui

\- Pues, a decir verdad, tengo planeado seguir entrenando durante todas las vacaciones- respondió Gohan con una sonrisa

\- ¿Entrenar? ¿qué entrenas Gohan? – pregunto una de las amigas de Yui que se encontraban ahí

\- Así es, eh practico artes marciales desde que tengo 5 años – respondió Gohan

\- Wow, eso es muy impresionante Gohan – hablo otras de las amigas de Yui

Y así el ultimo día de clases había finalizado, y todos los estudiantes se dirigían a sus casas muy emocionados, actualmente son las 4 de la tarde y la escuela ya estaba prácticamente vacía, a excepción de Gohan y todos los demás, que se encontraban en el club de lo oculto

\- Bien, chicos, como sabrán hoy fue el último día de clases, por lo cual las vacaciones han iniciado, a… - Rías fue interrumpida por Issei

\- Exelenteeee, por fin playa aquí voy – gritaba Issei con emoción mientras su nariz comenzaba a sangrar, y sin previo aviso, Rías golpeo en la cabeza ah Issei

\- Auch, presidenta porque hizo eso –dijo Issei mientras una lagrima le salía de uno de los ojos

\- No me interrumpas cuando estoy hablando Issei- regaño Rias, haciendo que Issei se disculpara, causando que todos dejaran escapar pequeñas risas

\- Como iba diciendo, ya son vacaciones, y todos ustedes, van a pasar las vacaciones, en el inframundo, en la residencia de mi familia, y ahí mismo recibirán un entrenamiento de unas semanas para aumentar más su poder, nos iremos el domingo-

Explico Rias mientras que Issei estaba muy emocionado porque pasaría las vacaciones en la casa de la presidenta, entonces Xenovia hablo, dirigiéndose a Gohan

\- Oye Gohan ¿tú también nos acompañaras? – pregunto Xenovia, ganándose la atención de todos los presentes

\- Así es, pero yo los alcanzare después, tengo varias cosas que hacer, antes de irme- explico Gohan

\- Eso significa, que ¿tú no entrenaras con nosotros? – pregunto Issei

\- Actualmente no creo que aquí exista alguien capaz de enseñarme algo - dijo Gohan con un tono divertido

\- Así que en lugar de buscar a alguien que no existe, me dedico a entrenar por mí mismo-

Durante estos días Gohan logro llevarse muy bien con todos los chicos del club, a tal grado de poder llamarlos amigos a todos y cada uno de ellos}

\- Bueno, supongo que es hora de que me marche Azazel, debo de iniciar lo antes posible si quiero acabar pronto- dijo Gohan mientras salía volando por la ventana con dirección a su casa, antes de marcharse necesitaba llevarse consigo varias cosas, necesitaba ropa aparte de su gi de combate naranja, tal vez Gohan no tenía ropa normal para usar, pero aparte de su gi naranja, también tenía un gi morado, el cual le dio Piccolo, también necesitaba dinero, aunque no quisiera, debía agradecerle a Sirzechs, por el dinero, ya que de esta manera no necesitaba trabajar, y por ultimo agarro la foto de Yasaka y un mapa para poder llegar a Kioto, y claro su máquina de gravedad

Después de agarrar todo lo que necesitaba, inicio con su vuelo, en dirección a Kioto, Gohan tardo aproximada mente unos 40 minutos en llegar a Kioto, y una vez que llego lo primero que hizo fue entrar a un restaurante y comer ya que no había comida nada en todo el día, después de haberse devorado al menos 40 platos, Gohan pago por la comida y se retiró, dejando en shock a todas las personas las cuales estaban comiendo en el restaurante, después de que Gohan saliera del restaurante decidió vagar un rato por la ciudad y buscar un hotel en el cual se quedaría por un tiempo, el sol comenzaba a esconderse, dando lugar a la luna y Gohan al fin logro encontrar un lugar en el cual poder quedarse, su cuarto bien podría ser muy pequeño, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto, el no necesitaba de un lugar grande para poder estar cómodo, Gohan dejo sus cosas en el suelo de la habitación, para acomodar todo y poder irse a dormir

\- Bien, supongo que mañana me despertare temprano, como estaré todo el día buscando a esa tal Yasaka, temprano me iré a entrenar para no perder condición- dijo Gohan en voz alta

Un nuevo día daba comienzo, el sol iluminaba las calles de toda la ciudad, la cual era muy hermosa por cierto, Gohan, estaba usando el gi morado que le dio Piccolo, Gohan estaba caminando por un parque mientras volteaba a ver a todas las personas tratando de buscarla con la pura mirada, después de horas y horas Gohan no obtuvo ni un resultado en la búsqueda, al parecer el método que estaba empleando no estaba dando resultados, así que ahora le preguntaría a todas las personas que viera, tal vez de esa forma sea más rápido que le pueda encontrar

Gohan regreso al parque en donde inicio, y comenzó a preguntarle a barias personas, enseñándoles la foto de la chica, esperando que alguno supiera de quien se trataba, y así pasaron las horas y el resultado no había cambiado ni un poco, por el día de hoy, Gohan dejaría de buscar eh iría por algo de cenar y regresaría al hotel en que se queda

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

 **-** Yasaka, necesito hablar de algo contigo, es importante – dijo una chica misteriosa

\- Sayuri, cuantas veces te lo eh dicho, papa me otorgo este puesto, no planeo dártelo, al menos aun – respondió Yasaka, contestándole a la ahora conocida como Sayuri, Sayuri es la hermana mayor de Yasaka, al igual que ella, Sayuri, tiene el pelo del mismo color que su hermana, al igual que sus ojos, pera diferencia de esta, Sayuri tenía un cuerpo esbelto, y a diferencia de su hermana ella no tenía el cuerpo tan bien dotado como su hermana

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que aún no? ¿acaso planeas dármelo? – pregunto incrédula Sayuri

\- Si tengo planeado darte lo algún día, la verdad es muy molesto encargarme de los problemas que todos ocasionan, y además, necesito pasar más tiempo con Kunou, y buscar al hombre indicado para que este con nosotras – explico Yasaka

\- Bien, si eso es todo, te puedes retirar-

\- A decir verdad, eso no era lo que te tenía que decir – explico Sayuri

\- Bien, si eso no era, dime ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir? – pregunto Yasaka con un tono de aburrimiento

\- Hoy en el parque un chico de aproximada mente 19 o 20 años, de pelo negro, estaba preguntando por todo el parque si conocían a cierta persona, y esa persona eras tú Yasaka –

Yasaka, estaba sorprendida, no esperaba que hubiera alguien en estos momentos preguntando por ella

\- ¿Que le dijiste Sayuri? – pregunto Yasaka con un tono muy serio

\- Obviamente le dije que no te conocía- respondió molesta

\- ¿Y a que facción pertenecía? –

\- No pude sentir ni un tipo de energía de las 3 facciones, claramente es humano, pero… -

\- Pero ¿qué Sayuri? – pregunto Yasaka un poco desesperada

\- Pude sentir un gran poder provenir de él, fácilmente podría rivalizar, contra cualquiera de los líderes de las 3 facciones – dijo Sayuri con un tono de preocupación en su voz

\- ¿Un humano con el poder capaz de rivalizar con los 3 líderes? Eso es imposible – dijo Yasaka con preocupación

\- Yo sé lo que sentí Yasaka, no estoy equivocada –

Después de que Sayuri le re velara esa información a su hermana, esta se retiró dejando la sola en la habitación en la que se encontraba

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

La suerte de Gohan era pésima, aun no a podido encontrar a la líder, ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse, si bien podía buscar quien tibiera el ki más fuerte de todos y tele transportarse, pero nada le aseguraba que sería a quien estaba buscando, Gohan podría ser el ser más fuerte en ese planeta, incluso en todo el universo, pero mientras no reconozca la esencia del ki de Yasaka esa idea no le ayudaría en nada

\- Genial ya son las 3 de la tarde y aun no e conseguido nada, que fastidio – se quejó Gohan mientras se dirija a un local para comer

Mientras Gohan caminaba en dirección a un local para comer, frente a él había una niña de aproximada mente 9 o 10 años corriendo dirigiéndose directo asta Gohan

\- Jajaja, por fin me pude deshacer de ellos- y entonces fue que cuando volteo al frente, ya era demasiado tarde se había estrellado contra una de las personas, provocando que esta callera al suelo gracias al golpe

\- Auch, Auch, pero con es que un muro se atravesó en mi camino – se quejaba la niña

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿no te paso nada? –pregunto Gohan preocupado

\- Eh, no, no me paso nada, ¿acaso choque con usted? - pregunto la pequeña niña

\- Así, es, no te paso nada verdad pequeña –

\- No se preocupe señor estoy bien- respondió la niña mostrándole una sonrisa

\- Que bueno me alegro, ¿qué te parece si te invito a comer?, como disculpa – dijo Gohan mientras se inca en una rodilla para quedar más o menos a la misma altura que la niña

\- No se preocupe señor, no tengo hambre, pero mu… - la pequeña fue interrumpida, por un ruido que provenía de su estomago

Cuando Gohan escucho las tripas de la pequeña niña que reclamaban comida, comenzó a reír un poco, a lo cual la niña se avergonzó mucho, poniéndose roja

\- Vamos, sígueme estaba en camino a un local de comida – dijo Gohan mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña niña

La niña aun avergonzada comenzó a seguir a Gohan caminando hacia un local de comida donde vendían de todo

\- Por cierto, pequeña, no me digas señor, me haces sentir viejo jajaja, y aun no lo soy, dime Gohan, ¿dime cómo te llamas tú? – pregunto Gohan

\- Me llamo Kunou, mucho gusto dijo la pequeña niña con una enorme sonrisa

\- Tienes un nombre muy lindo Kunou – hablo Gohan mientras le hacia la seña de que tomara su mano

Kunou, no estaba muy segura si se estaba metiendo en algo peligroso, pero de alguna forma no sentía hostilidad de Gohan hacia ella, así que Kunou, tomo de la mano ah Gohan

Durante la comida Kunou y Gohan hablaban muy animada mente, provocando que la pequeña Kunou, no dejara de sonreír y de reír, Kunou casi nunca reía, pero al estar cerca de Gohan, era casi inevitable el hacerlo, después de la comida Gohan y Kunou salieron del restaurante

\- Bien Kunou, me divertí mucho contigo el día de hoy, pero necesito hacer unas cosas – dijo Gohan mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Kunou y comenzaba a caminar

Cuando Gohan comenzó a caminar, la cara de Kunou cambio a una de tristeza y sin perder tiempo corrió hacia Gohan y lo tomo de su mano jalando, Gohan al sentir el tacto volteo hacia tras y podía ver a una Kunou, triste

\- Por favor Gohan no te vallas, ¿no podrías quedarte a jugar un poco conmigo? Por favor –

Gohan no estaba seguro necesita seguir con su búsqueda, pera al mismo tiempo no quería ver a Kunou así, podrían haberse conocido apenas el día de hoy, pero algo dentro de él no quería ver la así

\- Esta bien tu ganas, jugare contigo- dijo Gohan mientras veía la cara de Kunou, la cual reflejaba alegría

Gohan estaba jugando con Kunou cuando de repente su celular sonó

\- Espera un momento ¿sí? Kunou – dijo Gohan mientras tomaba su celular y lo contestaba

\- ¿Hola?

\- ¿Azazel? ¿Qué paso? –

\- ¿La reunión será hasta el jueves de la próxima semana?

\- Esta bien, no te preocupes es suficiente tiempo –

\- No no te preocupes del como llegare, puedo llegar solo –

\- De acuerdo adiós –

\- Gohan ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Kunou

\- No te preocupes, solo era una llamada, nada importante –hablo Gohan mientras veía a Kunou

\- Kunou, ya es muy tarde, es hora de que te vayas a tu casa –

\- Pero Gohan, aun no quiero irme – replico Kunou, haciendo un puchero

\- No me pongas esa cara, tu mama debe de estar muy preocupada por ti, ya es muy tarde –

\- Esta bien… ¿pero mañana también jugaremos verdad? – pregunto con una muy grande sonrisa

\- No lose Kunou… - Gohan fue interrumpido por Kunou

\- Por favor, por favor, por favor – suplico Kunou mientras se abrazaba a la pierna de Gohan

Gohan no estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea, pero luego recordó que Azazel le dijo que la reunión seria hasta el jueves de la próxima semana, aun tenia demasiado tiempo así que acepto y quedaron de verse en el mismo parque en la tarde

Día tras día se la pasaban jugando, para todas las demás personas, podrían decir que ambos eran padre eh hija jugando y divirtiéndose

El miércoles había llegado, y Gohan aún no encontraba a Yasaka, el tiempo se le estaba acabando, Gohan esperaba sentado a Kunou donde siempre después de varios minutos, Kunou llego corriendo a donde estaba Gohan saltando a sus brazos, dando le un gran abrazo, cuando Kunou, abrazaba a Gohan un sentimiento de tranquilidad le invadía, una voz lo saco del transe

\- Kunou no corras, te puedes caer –

\- Mama corre, corre, quiero presentarte a Gohan- hablo Kunou, quien se encontraba sentada a lado de Gohan mientras era acariciada por Gohan

\- Hija ¿Quién es Goh… - cuando Yasaka dirigió sus ojos a su hija quien se encontraba con el chico, del que hablaba sui hermana, durante esos días su hermana consiguió una foto del muchacho quien la estaba buscando

Yasaka se acercaba lentamente hasta quedar frente a Gohan

\- Hola señora, mucho gusto, usted debe de ser la madre de… - Gohan no podía creérselo frente a él estaba Yasaka, la líder de los Yokais

Después de varios segundos de quedarse viendo el uno al otro la primer en hablar fue Yasaka

\- Kunou cariño, porque no te adelantas a jugar en un momento vamos – le pido a su hija quien le respondió

\- Pero quiero que los 2 jueguen conmigo – reclamo Kunou

\- Vamos Kunou, tu adelántate en un momento te alcanzamos ¿sí? – le pidió Gohan mientras acariciaba el cabello de Kunou, en eso mismo instante Kunou, cambio la cara que estaba poniendo a una de alegría, cuando Yasaka vio esto, su corazón se aceleró, hace mucho tiempo que no veía sonreír a Kunou así

Por fin ambos habían quedado solos y se sentaron uno al lado del otro en una de las bancas ambos viendo como Kunou jugaba

\- Señorita Yasaka, la eh estado buscando, tengo algo que entregarle-

\- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas entregarme? – pregunto Yasaka

\- Como sabrá, actualmente ha habido muchos problemas relacionado con todo lo sobrenatural, y actualmente hemos establecido una alianza entre las 3 facciones y muy pronto se nos unirá a la alianza Asgard, los dioses de la mitología nórdica – explico Gohan

\- Entonces supongo que lo que ustedes quieren es que los Yokais también formemos parte de la alianza o me equivoco –

\- Así es, está en lo correcto, Azazel el líder de los ángeles caídos me pidió que le entregara esto-

Dijo Gohan mientras sacaba una hoja de su dogi

\- ¿Y esto es? –

\- Requerimos la firma de la líder de los Yokais, en este caso usted –

\- Antes que nada, dime, ¿a qué facción perteneces? – pregunto Yasaka

\- Yo no pertenezco a ni una de las facciones, yo soy humano – dijo Gohan mirando a Yasaka con una sonrisa

Después de esa pequeña charla, volteo a ver al demi-saiyajin, había algo en sus ojos, no sabía el que, pero, no podía dejar de ver sus ojos color carbón hasta que el mismo Gohan el saco de su pequeño trance

\- Entonces señorita Yasaka. ¿se nos unirá? –

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y si es así dejen un reviews, si no les gusto o si tienen correcciones, sugerencias, todo es bienvenido, este capítulo lo hice un poco más largo (no mucho)


	8. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

\- Entonces, señorita Yasaka, ¿se nos unirá? –

Yasaka no tenía nada en contra de las 3 facciones, si bien los problemas relacionado con la Brigada del caos, han aumentado, pertenecer a la alianza, le ayudaría, a lidiar con la Brigada del caos, después de varios minutos en los que Yasaka permaneció en silencio, pensando en que hacer, hasta que por fin hablo

\- De acuerdo, aceptare unirme a la alianza – respondió Yasaka de forma tranquila

Una vez que Yasaka contesto Gohan le entrego la hoja en la que tenía que firmar que estaba aceptando el unirse a la alianza, Yasaka la entrego la hoja a Gohan y este la guardo en su dogi

\- Bien, supongo que, ya no tendré que buscarla como loco por toda la ciudad – decía Gohan mientras se levantaba de la banca y le ofrecía su mano para que se levantara

\- Supongo que tienes razón, pero… -

\- ¿Pasa algo señorita Yasaka? – pregunto Gohan confundido

\- Por favor solo dime Yasaka, me preguntaba, que es lo que conseguiría un humano como tú, el hacerle este favor al líder de los ángeles caídos – pregunto Yasaka con mucho interés

\- Nada en absoluto, el único motivo por el que acepte venir fue el conocer Kioto, a decir verdad, nosotros los humanos, también estamos dentro de la alianza, y yo soy el que los representa – explico Gohan mientras los 2 se dirigían con Kunou

Actualmente ya eran las 3 de la tarde, llevaban jugando con la pequeña Kunou, un buen rato, actualmente Kunou ya tenía mucha hambre al igual que Yasaka y Gohan, Gohan se ofreció a invitarlas a comer, a lo cual la pequeña dijo que si muy animada, en cambio su madre, no estaba muy segura de que fuera buena idea, no es que desconfiara de Gohan, si no que era muy tarde y ya necesitaban volver, pero al final, Gohan logro convencerla

Una vez que llegaron al restaurante, los 3 tomaron asiento en unas de las mesas y se dispusieron a ordenar su comida

\- Y bien querida, ¿cómo conociste a Gohan? – Pregunto Yasaka dirigiendo su mirada a su hija

\- Me estrelle con el cuándo escapaba de mi guarda espaldas y después me invito a comer, y luego después de comer, jugo conmigo un rato – respondió Kunou muy alegre

\- ¿Eso es cierto Gohan? –

\- Jajaja… si así fue tal y como nos conocimos – respondió Gohan muy apenado mientras se rascaba la nuca

Después de que terminaran de comer, Gohan iba a pagar la cuenta, pero Yasaka se negó y dijo que ella pagaría, pero Gohan no quería dejarla pagar, ya que él las invito a ellas, y después de varios minutos de decidir quién pagaría la cuenta, decidieron que pagarían mitad y mitad resolviendo el pequeño problema

El día estaba a punto de acabar, y Yasaka junto con Kunou, tenían que retirarse, a su hogar, pero como era costumbre Kunou quería seguir jugando

\- Kunou ya se está haciendo muy tarde debemos regresar a casa- explico Yasaka a su hija quien se zafaba de su agarre y se escondía atrás de Gohan

Gohan cuando vio esto, se incoó, quedando más o menos a la misma altura de Kunou

\- Kunou, hazle caso a tu madre, ya se está haciendo muy tarde necesitan regresar… - entonces Gohan fue interrumpido por Kunou que iba a comenzar un puchero

\- Pero no me quiero… - en ese momento Gohan acaricio la cabeza de Kunou, mientras le sonreía

\- Sin peros, es hora de que regreses –

\- Esta bien, pero ¿mañana también jugaremos verdad? –

\- No lose, ¿porque no le preguntas a tu madre? – Gohan le respondió a Kunou, mientras veía a Yasaka con una sonrisa

\- Mama, mama, ¿mañana puedo venir a jugar con Gohan? – pregunto Kunou, mientras corría a su madre y la jalaba de su kimono

\- Mmmm, está bien, pero con una condición – dijo Yasaka mientras levantaba su dedo índice

\- ¿Cuál es la condición mama? – pregunto Kunou

\- Que mañana yo también pueda ir con ustedes – dijo Yasaka, mientras los grandes ojos de su pequeña niña se abrieran con ilusión, una vez que su madre dijo eso Kunou le había dicho que sí, que ella quería que los acompañara, Gohan al observar todo esto no pudo dejar escapar una sonrisa, y sin previo aviso Kunou se lanzó a sus brazos para abrazarlo, a lo cual Gohan devolvió el abrazo de despedida

El camino a casa de Yasaka y Kunou era un poco largo, y durante el camino Yasaka, recordaba lo feliz que se veía su hija estando a lado de Gohan, no podía evitar sentirse así, hace mucho que a intentado hacer sonreír a Kunou, pero nada parecía dar resultado, al menos eso fue hasta que llego Gohan a Kioto, aunque solo lleve de conocerlo varias horas, estar a su lado es agradable, algo había en él, que había despertado el interés de Yasaka

Yasaka salió de sus pensamientos una vez que llegaron a su hogar, mientras tanto Gohan como era costumbre se encontraba entrenando, dentro de la cámara de gravedad, Gohan entrenaba con una gravedad de 100 G, su entrenamiento consistía en esquivar los disparos de 5 esferas a las cuales lo más rápido que podía debía de apagar el interruptor, así siguió entrenado durante unas horas hasta que apago salió de la máquina y la apago, para guardarla en la capsula, como en donde él se quedaba no había espacio para poner la maquina decidió irse a un bosque a entrenar con ella, durante el camino de regreso al hotel, Gohan estaba pensando en lo suertudo que era, el haber encontrado a Yasaka en muy poco tiempo era algo que no se esperaba, y sin previo aviso en su mente apareció una imagen de Kunou riendo, a lo cual Gohan no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, solo que había un problema

\- * Parece ser que eh encontrado personas muy preciadas para mí en este mundo, ¿qué es lo que hare cuando tenga que regresar a mi hogar? * - pensaba Gohan mientras levantaba su cabeza en dirección al cielo, y dejaba salir una sonrisa amarga

Y así los días pasaron, en 2 días la reunión daría inicio

Durante todos estos días, Kunou y Yasaka, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo con Gohan divirtiéndose, con forme los días pasaban Yasaka y Gohan comenzaban a ser más unidos, más de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado, en tan poco tiempo el semi-saiyajin, logro robarse el corazón de Yasaka, desde que Yasaka y Gohan se conocieron, Yasaka se podía ver un poco más animada, en sus pensamientos siempre se encontraba aquel pelinegro, y algo despertó en ella, algo que creyó extinto y eso era la capacidad para amar, desde lo sucedido con el padre bilógico de Kunou, quien al enterarse de que Yasaka estaba embarazada, este se escapó y despareció para siempre, dejando a Yasaka destrozada, ella pensaba que el en verdad la amaba, pero no era así, y desde entonces siempre han sido solo Yasaka y Kunou, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes , desde que Gohan llego, ese sentimiento volvía a invadir a Yasaka, lo cual nunca había ocurrido con ningún otro hombre

Al inicio Yasaka trato de ignorar esos sentimientos, no quería volver a sufrir, al igual como lo hizo hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero la lucha fue en vano ya que esos sentimientos en lugar de desaparecer, seguían aumentando

La relación entre Yasaka y Gohan paso de ser de amigos a algo más ya que en repetidas ocasiones comenzaron a salir solos, como en una cita

MARTES EN LA NOCHE

Gohan y Yasaka estaban caminando por uno de los parques que se encuentran cerca de la casa de Yasaka, ese parque en especial por las noches era considerado como uno de los más hermosos en todo Japón, era simple mente hermoso como el parque brillaba gracias a las luces de distintos colores

Yasaka caminaba con Gohan mientras esta tenia atrapado el brazo derecho del semi-saiyajin en sus enormes pechos, Gohan parecía un poco avergonzado al encontrarse en esa situación, aunque ya estuviera un poco acostumbrado a esa situación, desde hace varios días que Yasaka actuaba de esa manera con el

Durante todo el tiempo que Gohan y Yasaka comenzaron a salir, Yasaka le conto sobre lo que ocurrió con su ex-esposo, causando en Gohan una gran ira hacia aquel sujeto que se atrevió a abandonarla

Después de una larga caminata, Gohan y Yasaka estaban sentados en una banca, en estos momentos Gohan se sentía pésimo, después de que Yasaka le contara sobre su vida, Gohan tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pensar Yasaka al enterarse de que él no es de este planeta, Gohan sabía que Yasaka se enteraría de una forma u otra

\- Yasaka, ahí algo que necesito decirte, es algo sobre mí, que no te eh dicho, primero que nada, quiero que sepas que, eres la mujer más hermosa que eh conocido, y enserio disfruto cada momento que eh pasado contigo… Gohan fue interrumpido ya que sin previo aviso Yasaka lo comenzó a abrazar con fuerza

\- Gohan, desde el día que te conocí, algo dentro de mi cambio, el verte junto a Kunou, el verte como se divertían los 2, el ver que Kunou le encantaba pasar tiempo contigo, mi corazón se aceleró, tienes algo que hizo que no pueda dejar de pensar en ti, tanto Kunou como yo te necesitamos con nosotras … Gohan… te amo – dijo Yasaka mientras lágrimas de felicidad salían de sus hermosos ojos

\- Yasaka, al igual que tú, yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ustedes 2, es inevitable, se han vuelto tan importantes para mí que me es imposible no pensar en ustedes, yo también te amo Yasaka, pero antes de que esto continúe, ahí algo que debes de saber sobre mí- hablo Gohan con la voz entre cortada, una vez que Gohan se calmó, comenzó a relatar su historia, desde todo por lo que ha tenido que pasar desde niño hasta el cómo llego a este planeta, le conto absolutamente todo

Yasaka estaba muy sorprendida y confundida, era muy difícil el creer que existen personas con el poder para destruir planetas, y la existencia de alienígenas, pasaron varios minutos en los que Yasaka se quedó callada, tratando se digerir toda la historia de Gohan, cuando Yasaka iba a comenzar a hablar vio a Gohan, tenía la cabeza agachada, como si estuviera lamentándose de algo, entonces Yasaka tomo de la barbilla a Gohan y le levanto la cara

\- Gohan tú me aceptaste tal y como soy, y el que provengas de otro planeta, no cambia lo que siento por ti, no hay nadie en el mundo que me haga cambiar de opinión- explico Yasaka mientras dejaba ver sus 9 colas y sus orejas de zorro

\- ¿Incluso si en algún momento tengo que regresar a mi hogar dejándolas solas? –

\- Ni creas que te liberaras de nosotras tan fácilmente – dijo Yasaka en tono de burla, Gohan no pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa por el comentario de la kitsune

Y sin previo aviso ambos unieron sus labios, besándose de una forma tierna, después de varios segundos ambos se separaron, Gohan podía ver que el rostro de Yasaka comenzaba a cambiar de color rojo, ante esto Gohan lo único que pudo hace fue dejar escapar una pequeña risa, causando un puchero de parte de Yasaka

\- Bien supongo que es hora de que regreses, vamos te acompaño a tu casa – hablo Gohan mientras que Yasaka volvía a sujetar de la misma manera ah Gohan de como lo había hecho entes, no pasaron más de 5 minutos, y frente a ellos, se encontraba uno de los guarda espaldas de Kunou

\- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? ¿no deberías estar vigilando a Kunou? – algo preocupada

\- Ese es el problema señorita Yasaka, su hija fue secuestrada, por uno ángel caído- explico el guarda espaldas

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible que hayas permitido que algo como esto sucediera? – grito con enojo Yasaka

Y antes de que el guarda espaldas pudiera hablar Gohan hablo

\- No te preocupes, la encontraremos, no será difícil – dijo Gohan con una sonrisa

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? –

\- Porque no planeo dejar que le hagan un solo rasguño- en los ojos de Gohan se podía ver una gran determinación

Lejos de donde se encuentran Gohan y Yasaka, se podía ver que una persona con alas de cuervo, que cargaba con él a una niña rubia, entraba a lo que era una fábrica abandonada, el ángel caído, había secuestrado a la hija de Yasaka, la líder de los Yokais, al parecer algunos ángeles caídos se encontraban inconformes con que su facción tuviera una alianza con los sucios y asquerosos Yokais, esas eran sus palabras, y para evitar que se hiciera una alianza con los Yokais, asesinarían a la hija de la líder de los Yokais, una vez que entro junto con Kunou, el ángel caído lanzo a la pequeña niña al suelo, quien se encontraba atada de las manos, frente a ella estaba el ángel caído que la había secuestrado, y este estaba creando varias lanzas de luz para asesinarla, cuando el ataque del ángel caído estaba listo, este lanzo todas sus lanzas de luz hacia Kunou, que estaba aterrorizada, estaba a punto de morir de no ser por Gohan quien justo a tiempo se colocó frente a Kunou, metiéndose en el camino de las lanzas, Gohan veía con una sonrisa a la pequeña niña, quien en este momento, estaba tan feliz de que Gohan la haya salvado, y sin perder tiempo la desamarro, dejándola libre

\- Tenía mucho miedo, pensé que moriría – hablo la pequeña Kunou entre sollozos, Gohan al escuchar esas palabras no pudo evitar sentir un enorme odio crecer dentro de él, entonces sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia Yasaka que se encontraba alejada de ellos, gracias a que Gohan uso su tele transportación para llegar de inmediato, cuando Gohan le entrego a Kunou a Yasaka, Gohan comenzó a caminar en dirección al ángel caído

Y sin que nadie se diera cuenta Gohan ya se encontraba frente a él ángel caído, sin piedad Gohan le dio un puñetazo en la cara y en el proceso lo mando a volar, y antes de que este callera al suelo, Gohan aparece sobre él y con una potente patada el cuerpo sin vida del ángel caído, termina incrustado en el suelo

Yasaka estaba sorprendida, a Gohan no le había tomado más de 2 golpes, para acabar con un ángel caído

\- Bien, supongo que es hora de regresar, hay que apurarnos ya es muy tarde – mientras Gohan hablaba, puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Kunou, que se encontraba justo al lado de Yasaka, un poco más tranquila

Después de una hora aproximadamente los 3 llegaron a la casa en donde viven las 2 kitsunes, Yasaka invito a Gohan a que pasara, al menos durante unos minutos, los 3 entraron a la casa, y Yasaka le dijo a su hija que se fuera a dirimir, que ya era muy tarde

Kunou apenas iba a comenzar uno de sus pucheros, pero Gohan hablo

\- Después de lo que paso, dudo que pueda dormir, al menos aun no – decía Gohan mientras veía a Kunou

\- Supongo que tienes razón, a decir verdad, ni siquiera yo podre dormir –dijo Yasaka mientras dejaba salir un suspiro

\- Bueno, me temo que yo ya me debo ir, mañana tengo que arreglar todas mis cosas para ir a la reunión – dijo Gohan mientras se intentaba levantar del sillón, pero cierta niña lo había detenido, haciendo que este se quedara sentado en el sillón

\- Kunou, ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Gohan un poco confundido

\- Por-Por favor, no te vallas, … no nos abandones – hablo Kunou, mientras que de sus ojos aparecían unas cuantas lagrimas

\- Lo siento Kunou tengo que irme, es una reunión muy importante, no puedo faltar – explico Gohan, mientras le quitaba las lágrimas a la pequeña kitsune

\- No, no me importa, no permitiré que nos dejes solas- grito Kunou tratando de detener a Gohan,

Gohan después de unos segundos, quita a Kunou de encima suyo y le dice

\- ¿Y quien dijo que las dejaría solas a ti y a tu madre? – dijo Gohan mientras veía a los ojos a Kunou, que estaba un poco confundida

\- ¿De que estas hablando Gohan? – pregunto Yasaka sorprendida

\- ¿Qué no es obvio? Ustedes vendrán conmigo- les dijo Gohan mientras este les sonreía

Y sin dejar que Yasaka pudiera decir algo al respecto Gohan llamo ah Azazel, por teléfono

\- Oye Azazel-

\- Deja de quejarte y escucha –

\- Me dijiste que si pasaba cualquier cosa te llamara –

\- Como sea, no iré solo a la reunión –

\- Así es, acepto ir, infórmale mañana a primera hora a Sirzechs que se quedaran conmigo, la noche de la reunión por favor –

\- Bien, cuando hables con Sirzechs, avísame lo antes posible –

-Bien, adiós –

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que intercambio Gohan con Azazel por teléfono

\- Bien, asunto resuelto – decía Gohan mientras guardaba a su celular y miraba a las 2 con una sonrisa

\- ¿Enserio así de sencillo fue? – pregunto incrédula Yasaka

\- Jajaja, pues si, aunque no lo creas Azazel es muy fácil de convencer – respondió Gohan con una sonrisa, mientras se rascaba la nuca

\- Bien será mejor que alisten todo lo que tengan que llevarse, porque nos quedaremos ahí unos días -

Después de eso, Gohan ya se estaba despidiendo de amabas chicas, Kunou como era costumbre, le pedía ah Gohan que mañana fueran a jugar al parque, a lo cual Gohan tuvo que negarse a la petición de la pequeña Kunou, diciéndole, que estaría ocupado preparando todo para poder marcharse el día de la reunión, una vez que Gohan se despidió de Kunou, su madre le pidió que los dejara solos un momento, mandándola a su cuarto

\- Yasaka, a decir verdad, ¿puedes decirle a Kunou que la espero en el parque a la hora de siempre? supongo que es hora de contarle sobre mí no crees? - pidió Gohan

\- ¿Tú crees que es momento de decirle? – pregunto Yasaka confundida

\- Así es, tenía pensado hablar con ella después de la reunión, pero creo que es mejor decírselo antes

\- Y ¿porque no se lo dices una vez que la reunión acabe? –

\- El problema es, que durante la reunión tendré que contarles a todos los presentes sobre mí, y lo más seguro es que quieran que les muestre todo mi poder, no me gustaría que se entere de esa forma – explico Gohan

\- ¿Y no te puedes negar a mostrarles tu poder? – pregunto Yasaka

\- Me puedo negar, pero de esta forma, nadie confiaría en mí, y las cosas podrían salirse de control -

\- Puede que tengas razón…está bien yo le diré, no te preocupes – respondió Yasaka con una sonrisa

\- Gracias- dijo Gohan mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, para plantarle un beso en la mejilla, el cual tomo por sorpresa a Yasaka, quien es este momento sui cara había ganado un tono color rosa, después de ese pequeño beso en la mejilla, Gohan estaba dispuesto a irse, pero antes de poder voltearse, Yasaka lo tomo del dogi, y lo beso apasionadamente, Gohan correspondió el beso lo mejor que pudo, después de todo, a la única mujer que a besado en los labios es Yasaka, después de varios segundos, Gohan hablo

\- Bien, ya es hora de que me valla, les avisare cuando nos iremos ¿está bien? –

\- Claro, no hay problema Gohan –

Y así concluiría el día de hoy, un día que a su parecer fue muy largo, y dentro de poco, sería la reunión de las facciones y necesitaba arreglar todo para poder partir lo antes posible, no sin antes hablar con Kunou

Al día siguiente por la tarde Gohan y Kunou se encontraban sentados en el césped alejados de todas las personas

\- Gohan, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunto confundida Kunou

\- Antes que nada, Kunou, ¿me podrías mostrar tu forma Yokai? – pidió Gohan

\- ¿C-Como es que sabes de eso, Gohan? – pregunto un poco asustada

\- No te preocupes Kunou, no te hare daño, tu mama me conto de todo – mintió Gohan

\- Bueno está bien, pero no te vayas ah asustar ¿okey? – cuando termino de hablar Kunou, Gohan asintió y al igual que su madre detrás de ella comenzaron a salir 9 colas de zorro, no tan grandes como las de su mama y unas orejas de zorro, Gohan lo único que hizo fue mostrarle una sonrisa, y le dijo que ya podía regresar a su forma humana

\- ¿N-No estas asustado? –

\- Claro que no, además te vez igual de bonita en esa forma – respondió Gohan mostrándole una sonrisa, Kunou al escuchar el cumplido, no pudo evitar sonrojarse

\- Bien ahora necesito contarte algunas cosas – respondió Gohan con una sonrisa, entonces Gohan comenzó a contarle sobre él, al igual de como lo hizo con Yasaka, una vez que Gohan le termino de contar, Kunou estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que le contaba Gohan y una vez que salió del shock dijo

\- Eres un mentiroso Gohan, tú no eres un alienígena, te vez igual que yo – respondió Kunou mientras lo miraba con enojo

\- Eso es porque al igual que tu yo tengo cuerpo de humano, pero por dentro de mí, corre sangre saiyajin y ellos también tienen cuerpo humano solo que ellos tienen una cola de mono – volvió a explicar Gohan

\- Aunque no lo creas yo antes también tenía una cola de mono, solo que me la cortaron – le conto Gohan mientras salían detrás de ella unas pequeñas risas

\- Aun no te creo – dio Kunou mientras se cruzaba de brazos y volteo la cabeza ah otro lado

\- Bien que tal esto, dime ¿un humano podría hacer esto? – hablo Gohan mientras que de su mano se comenzaba a formar una esfera, cuando Gohan hablo la pequeña kitsune, lo volteo ah ver, con cara de sorprendida, lentamente acercaba su dedo a dicha esfera, la cual Gohan hizo desaparecer antes de que la tocara, después de eso al parecer ah Kunou se le olvido su pequeña rabieta

\- ¿Qué más puedes hacer Gohan? Dime, dime – después en ese momento Gohan cruzo sus piernas, para después comenzar a volar un poco

\- WOW, ¿también puedes volar? Eso es increíble – decía Kunou muy emocionada, y así Gohan le mostraba algunas de las cosas que podía hacer, después de que terminaron de hablar, Gohan llevo volando a Kunou a su hogar dejándola frente a su puerta, de la cual salió Yasaka recibiendo ah ambos, en ese momento Gohan aprovecho la ocasión y le dijo a Yasaka que el día de mañana vendría por ellas a las 3 de la tarde para partir, después de eso Gohan se dirigió al cuarto de su hotel para recoger todas sus pertenencias

AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA CASA DE YASAKA

\- Bien chichas ¿están listas? –pregunto Gohan a las 2 kitsune

\- Si, ya estamos listas para irnos – respondió Yasaka

\- Entonces, toma mi mano – pidió Gohan mientras veía a Yasaka, quien en ese instante lo tomo de la mano junto con Kunou, Gohan puso 2 de sus dedos concentrándose en sentir la energía de Azazel, una vez que la encontró, se tele transporto junto con Yasaka y Kunou, apareciendo frente a Azazel que se encontraba hablando con Sirzechs

\- Azazel, Sirzechs, llegue – saludaba Gohan mientras caminaba hacia ellos

\- Gohan, llegaste antes de lo que pensaba y parece ser que vienes con compañía – contesto Sirzechs

\- Así es, Sirzechs, ella es Yasaka la líder de los Yokais y su hija, Kunou – los presento Gohan mientras le entregaba el papel que le dio Azazel a el mismo

\- Mucho gusto señorita Yasaka, es un gusto, yo soy Sirzechs el actual rey demonio – se presento

\- El gusto es mío – hablo Yasaka mostrando una sonrisa

\- Bien, por lo que tengo entendido se quedaran con Gohan, así que una de las sirvientas, los acompañaran a su habitación – dijo Sirzechs mientras una de las sirvientas se acercaba

\- Gohan, señorita Yasaka, dentro de unas horas, la reunión dará inicio, así que estén listos – les dijo Azazel

\- No te preocupes, estaremos listos – afirmo Gohan

Durante el camino a su habitación Gohan, Yasaka y Kunou, estaban asombrados, la mansión de los Gremory era ridículamente enorme, y así las horas pasaron con Gohan y las 2 kitsunes ya en su habitación, preparándose para ir a la reunión

Gohan vestía con su ya acostumbrado dogi naranja de combate ya que era lo único que usaba, mientras que Yasaka y Kunou vestían con un kimono muy elegante (el mismo que usan en el anime)

\- Gohan, ¿enserio, usaras tu ropa de entrenamiento, en una reunión muy importante? – pregunto Yasaka un poco molesta

\- así es, además de que no tengo nada más, esta ropa es muy cómoda y uno nunca sabe que pueda pasar – respondía Gohan

Yasaka se dio por vencida, después de tratar con varios intentos de que se cambiara, los cuales no servían para nada, una vez que ya todos estaban listos, se dirigieron a donde se llevaría a cabo el baile y la reunión

Se podía ver un salón inmenso con muchas personas presentes, todos se veían muy formales, mientras entraban al salón Gohan, buscaba con la mirada a Azazel y Sirzechs, después de unos segundos dio con ellos, dirigiéndose el junto con Yasaka y su hija

\- Parece ser que ni porque se trate de un evento muy importante, tú no te quitas tu ropa de combate Gohan – hablo Azazel con un tono burlón

\- Yo le dije lo mismo, pero es muy terco – hablo Yasaka provocando risas en Azazel y Sirzechs, con un Gohan algo apenado

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está Odín y Michael? – pregunto Gohan

\- Michael nos informó que ya se encontraba en camino – explico Sirzechs

\- Yo deje a Baraquiel encargado de la seguridad, y según el, que ya no tardan en llegar – informo Azazel

\- ¿Odín necesita protección? – cuestiono Gohan

\- Me imagino que, al igual, que, con nosotros, algunos de los dioses nórdicos que no han de estar de acuerdo con esta alianza

\- Asi es, estas en lo correcto – afirmo Azazel a lo que dijo Yasaka

\- Y al parecer la brigada del caos ah reclutado más, personas - explico Azazel

Mientras ellos hablaban a la distancia se encontraba la nobleza de Rias, y vieron, entrar a Gohan tomado de la mano con una hermosa mujer, de grandes pechos, y un bien formado trasero, Issei al ver eso, se empezó a sentir celoso de Gohan, como es que se consiguió una mujer así, mientras que con las demás, chicas se comenzaron a sentir celosas, ya que ellas querían ser las que se encontraran con Gohan

\- Oye Gohan ¿porque no acompañas a Rias y a los chicos? Igual y encuentras algo interesante – dijo Sirzechs mientras veía a la nobleza de su hermana

\- Bien, supongo que no sería mala idea – dijo Gohan

\- Gohan, porque no te llevas a Kunou contigo, sirve que conoce un poco el castillo, ¿Tu que dices Kunou? – le pregunto Yasaka a su hija,

\- SI, to quiero ir – respondió Kunou muy alegre

\- Bien entonces vamos – dijo Gohan mientras le extendía la mano para que la tome

Yasaka al ver eso, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, Kunou quería mucho a Gohan y cada vez se vuelven mucho más unidos

Gohan y Kunou estaban caminando a donde se encontraban la nobleza de Rias y de Sona, cuando Gohan llego con ellos les presento a Kunou, quien como toda una princesa les saludo y presento, después de una pequeña charla

\- Disculpa mmm… Sona, ¿Ah donde nos dirigimos – pregunto Gohan

\- Aquí es donde esperaremos hasta que comience la ceremonia – respondió Sona con tono serio

\- Rayos, esto solo, significa problema, todos los jóvenes demonios estarán en un mismo cuarto, esto no es bueno – se lamentaba Rias

Y antes de que pudieran entrar por la puerta en la que tendrían que esperar, esta salió volando ya que dentro de la habitación se estaba llevando a cabo una pelea, Gohan y todos los demás se asomaron por el agujero que se provocó por la explosión viendo lo que sucedía

Al parecer estaba por iniciar una batalla entre 2 jóvenes demonios, y alado de Rias apareció un chico de buena musculatura ese era Sairaorg

\- Siempre que los jóvenes demonios se juntan, estas cosas suceden, si me disculpan – dijo Sairaorg mientras se dirigía a los 2 demonios que estaban causando problemas

\- Sera mejor que se detengan, princesa de la familia Agares, chico cara de perro de la familia Glasya - hablo Sairaorg

Después de que Sairaorg se los advirtiera, la única que se detuvo fue la chica, en cambio el otro sin importarle nada, ataco a Sairaorg, quien con un simple golpe lo mando a volar directo a donde se encontraban Rias y los demás, cuando vieron que el cuerpo de ese chico se dirigía a ellos, todos se quitaron del camino, menos Gohan que con una de sus manos detuvo el cuerpo del chico inconsciente, tomando lo de la cara para luego dejarlo caer

Después de que todos vieron asombrados a Sairaorg porque gran cantidad de poder uso con un solo golpe, el asombro de todos fue mayor al ver como Gohan detuvo el cuerpo inconsciente de ese demonio sin problemas

Después de que todos salieran del asombro que les causo lo que acababa de pasar, Rias les explico a todos, quien era Sairaorg, diciéndoles que es el joven demonio más fuerte de todos

Sairaorg mostro un poco de asombro al ver que aquel chico detuvo sin problemas a aquel sujeto, pero no le tomo mucha importancia y se retiro

Después de unos que pasaron unos minutos el celular de Gohan sonó, llamando la atención de todos sus compañeros

\- Bueno chicos, parece ser que Azazel necesita de mi presencia, así que me retiro- se despidió Gohan mientras caminaba agarrado de la mano a Kunou

\- Gohan lo que hiciste hace rato fue muy impresionante, como detuviste ah aquel chico- alababa Kunou a Gohan

\- No es para tanto Kunou, jajá – respondió Gohan mientras se rascaba la nuca

Después de una pequeña caminata hasta llegar de nuevo con Yasaka, Azazel y todos los demás, quienes se encontraban conversando con Serafall y Ajuka Beelzebub, Gohan había escuchado hablar un poco de el

Gohan ya había regresado con los líderes, que en estos momentos hablaban muy animadamente, hasta que, por fin, después de varios minutos Odín el dios del norte había llegado

\- Bien Baraquiel, tu misión fue todo un éxito – felicito Azazel

\- A pasado mucho tiempo ¿verdad anciano? – saludo Azazel con una broma

\- Azazel, parece ser que sigues siendo un mocoso malcriado – devolvió Odín la broma

\- Señor Odín, gracias por venir – saludo Sirzechs

\- Sirzechs, vine aquí en respuesta a tu invitación – respondió Odín

Y así todos los reyes demonios saludaban a Odín, los únicos que faltaban eran Gohan y Yasaka, Odín al ver a Yasaka se acercó a saludarla, sin dejar de ver sus enormes pechos que estaban casi al descubierto, acto seguido Gohan se pone frente a Yasaka para evitar que la vean

\- A, pero miren, ¿tú debes de ser Gohan verdad? – pregunto Odín con una sonrisa

\- así es, soy Gohan y represento a los humanos – contesto Gohan con un tono serio

Y al cabo de 10 minutos al fin hacia acto de presencia Michael, y así la reunión por fin podría iniciar

Mientras tanto, fuera del castillo Issei, Rias y Koneko se encontraron con 2 miembros de la brigada del caos, que al parecer tenían un plan bajo la manga

Devuelta en la reunión Gohan y Yasaka ya habían aceptado ser miembros de la alianza, solo faltaba Odín, y antes de que este pudiera hablar, una vos lo interrumpió

\- Loki, así que decidiste venir ¿eh? –

En el aire hacia acto de presencia Loki, un dios nórdico que no estaba de acuerdo con que ellos se unieran con las demás facciones

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero y les haya gustado, y me disculpo si el tema del romance no se me da, espero que con el tiempo me sea más fácil escribirlo, espero sus opiniones sobre el capítulo de hoy, y sin más que decir, me retiro**


	9. Chapter 8

Hola ah todos estoy de regreso hahah después d semanas hahah lo siento, pero estuve en época de exámenes y estudiando así que no podía continuar la historia, pero por fin eh finalizado así que aquí está el nuevo capitulo

\- Soy el dios nórdico Loki – se presentaba Loki

\- Bueno, ah esto se le llama un invitado inesperado- hablaba Azazel mientras dirija su vista ah Loki

\- Loki, que seas un dios nórdico eso no significa que puedas causar un alboroto aquí – hablo Michael sin dejar de ver a dicho dios

\- Hahaha, a decir verdad, no estoy de acuerdo contigo, el ver a nuestro gran padre tratar de formar una alianza con las demás mitologías me causa una gran ira, así que no pienso permitirlo – explico Loki

\- Sera mejor que regreses al Valhala, de esa forma te perdonare – ofreció Odín a Loki la oportunidad del perdón

\- ¿Perdonarme? Haha no me hagas reír anciano, yo no busco tu perdón – rechazando la propuesta de su padre por completo

\- ¿Como te atreves Loki? El hablarle así, ah nuestro padre. – grito molesta Rossweisse, ella es una valkiria que acompañaba ah Odín

\- Si forma una alianza con las demás mitologías, el Ragnarok nuca podrá ser llevado a cabo –

\- Ya eh escuchado esto antes, ¿tu forma parte de la brigada del caos vrd? – pregunto Azazel

\- Es verdad que estoy con ellos, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con ellos –

\- ¿Entonces porque te uniste ah ellos? – pregunto al fin Gohan

\- Como te atreves, tu un simple humano a dirigirme la palabra – dijo Loki con desagrado

\- No planeo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras tratas de llevar acabo tu plan, así que respóndeme, ¿qué ganas con unirte ah ellos? – volvió a preguntar Gohan mientras comenzaba a elevarse un poco para estar a la misma altura que Loki

\- ¿Un humano que vuela? Eso- eso es imposible – dijo Loki con ira

\- ¡Y eso no es lo único que se hacer ¡ -

Y sin previo aviso Loki abrió una clase de portal enorme de un color azul muy intenso del cual provenía lo que parecía ser un enorme perro con cuernos en varias partes de su cuerpo de color amarillo

\- Destruye este lugar – ordeno Loki a la enorme bestia

Y acto seguido la enorme bestia comenzó a embestir toda la estructura del castillo provocando derrumbes por todos lados, y e uno de esos golpes de la bestia, una gran columna se dirigía a Asia y Akeno, pero antes de que fueran aplastadas por dicha columna, Gohan con una potente patada destrozo la columna, salvando ah Asia y Akeno de ser aplastadas, y así la bestia siguió destrozando todo hasta que quiso atacar a Gohan dándole una mordida pero este con un potente golpe en la boca del estómago desmayo a la enorme bestia, y antes de que Loki pudiese hacer algo un brillo verde comenzó ah salir del suelo colocándose bajo Loki y la enorme bestia

Al parecer Belcebú encerró a Loki y la bestia en una clase de prisión mágica

\- Beelzebub, maldito – grito Loki con enojo mientras que comenzaron a desaparecer

\- Gracias Ajuka – agradeció Sirzechs

\- Gohan, Gohan, eso- eso fue increíble derrotaste ah esa cosa con un golpe – alababa Kunou a Gohan, mientras simulaba dar un golpe

\- ¿Qué, eso? No fue nada, no era tan fuerte – respondía Gohan mientras se rascaba la nuca dándole una pequeña sonrisa a Kunou

Después del ataque de Loki a la reunión de la alianza todos los invitados se habían retirado, dejando solo a los líderes de las facciones de la alianza y a los reyes demonios (Gohan es el líder de los humanos haha) dentro de una habitación se encontraban reunidos todos los lideres al igual que Gohan y Yasaka y claro Kunou

\- Al parecer la bestia que invoco Loki se llama Fenrir, y Ajuka los teletransporto a una tierra muy lejana, pero al parecer no durara mucho, por lo cual esto solo fue una solución temporal - explico Michael

\- Yo como líder y representante de la mitología nórdica asumiré la responsabilidad – hablaba Odin hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver ah Rías quien entraba por la puerta colocándose frente a todos

\- Rías, pero ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto su hermano con una voz seria

\- Por favor dejen me encargarme de Loki –

-Así que ¿quieres detenerlo?... – hablo Sirzechs, pero fue interrumpido por Gohan

\- Disculpa que te interrumpa Sirzechs, pero no creo que sea buena idea, el dejarla ir, al menos no sola, sería muy peligroso – hablo Gohan mientras se levantaba de su asiento

\- No te preocupes Gohan, no tenia pensado dejarla ir sola – explico Sirzechs

\- Bien, entonces, supongo que Gohan acompañara ah Rías – hablo Azazel con un tono divertido mientras volteaba ah ver a Gohan

\- Alto ahí Azazel, si bien yo solo seria capaz de vencer a Loki, no sería lo correcto – explico Gohan

\- ¿Que? Tú, un humano, ¿ser capaz de derrotar tu solo a Loki? – hablo Rossweisse

\- Te sorprendería lo fuerte que puedo llegar a ser – dijo Gohan con una sonrisa

\- Gohan ¿a que te refieres con que no sería lo correcto? -pregunto Michael

\- Pues al parecer aparte de Rías, ahí mas chicos que desean derrotar a Loki – dijo Gohan mientras que se colocaba a un lado de la puerta y la abría, dejando ver a Sona y 2 miembros de su nobleza y también a sus amigos, los cuales pertenecen a la nobleza de Rías

\- Solo podre enviar a 10 personas a donde se encuentra Loki, ese es mi limite, es una misión muy complicada – explico Ajuka

Todos y cada uno de los chicos se volvieron a ver uno al otro asintiendo con una sonrisa

\- Estamos conscientes del riesgo- respondieron todos al mismo tiempo

\- Pues a decir verdad todo este problema lo causo nuestro descuido, porque no les dejamos el resto ah ellos – decía Serafall mientras veía ah Sirzechs

\- Bueno, aparte de ustedes ya tenemos a 2 personas listas – dijo Azazel

\- ¿2 personas? – pregunto Rías

\- Así es, de nuestra parte enviaremos a Irina con ustedes – hablo Michael

\- Y yo también iré, ya que el enemigo es un dios nórdico-

\- Bien supongo que ya está decidido, pongan atención, recuerden que esta batalla no será nada sencilla, den todo de ustedes- hablo Ajuka

Después de ese pequeño discurso los 10 elegidos fueron tele transportados a donde Loki se encontraba encerrado

Dentro del castillo Gremory en la habitación donde se encontraban todos los lideres

\- Bien, Odin, ya que usted no estaba cuando explique esto lo repetiré de nuevo – hablaba Gohan, mientras como hizo con Azazel y los demás explicaba el cómo había llegado a este planeta y su origen

\- Si lo que dices es cierto, y que has venido a salvar este planeta, porque enviar a los chicos a una misión suicida cuando tú mismo eres capaz de vencerlo – cuestiono Odin a Gohan

\- Como mencione anterior mente si yo me encargo de todo el peligro ¿qué creen que pueda llegar a pasar si yo me voy y aparece un enemigo más poderoso el cual no puedan derrotar? Es por eso mismo que ellos necesitan pelear, deben prepararse para la peor situación

\- Gohan tiene razón los chicos necesitan esto, si no nunca mejoraran- hablo Sirzechs apoyando a Gohan

\- Gohan necesito que nos muestres todo tu poder, esa es la única manera en la que yo pueda confiar en ti – dijo Odin mientras miraba fijamente a Gohan

\- No te preocupes Odin, sabía que me pedirían esto tarde o temprano, pero no puedo mostrárselos aquí –

\- ¿y porque es eso Gohan? – pregunto Sirzechs

\- Si desean que el castillo permanezca en perfectas condiciones tendremos que ir a un lugar en el cual no cause problemas-

\- Si eso es lo que te preocupa deja que resuelva el problema- hablo Ajuka y de un momento a otro Gohan se encontraba en el centro de un área despejada en las cuales se encontraban unas gradas flotantes frente a aquella área la cual pareciera estar flotando en la nada

\- Bien creo que ya no tendrás ni un problema Gohan –

\- Bien, a continuación, les mostrare todo mi poder, actualmente tengo 3 transformaciones y en cada una de ellas aumenta mi poder así que más vale que estén listos

En ese momento todos los que lo estaban viendo tomaron asiento en las gradas para observar detenidamente a Gohan

Rápidamente Gohan dejo salir una enorme ráfaga de ki causando un gran sobresalto en todos los presentes, los cuales estaban atónitos, Gohan tenía una enorme cantidad de poder

\- Debe de ser una broma y dice que aún tiene 3 transformaciones más, esto es absurdo – hablaba Odin sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo y al igual que el todos se encontraban en la misma situación que Odin

\- Bien actual mente este es mi poder máximo en mi forma base, a continuación, les mostrare la primera transformación, lo que estoy por mostrarle se llama súper saiyajin – explico Gohan

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH –

En ese momento Gohan alzo la voz dejando salir de su boca un gran y estruendoso grito y comenzó a aumentar su ki provocando que el lugar entero comenzara a temblar y comenzara s sufrir daños, alrededor de Gohan comenzó a manifestarse un aura dorada, provocando que el cabello de Gohan creciera y comenzara a parpadear, todos los presentes se estaban muriendo del miedo como era posible que alguien tenga tal nivel de poder, como era esto posible

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – El grito de Gohan comenzó a incrementar y del emano una luz dorada segadora, la cual después de unos segundos comenzó a desvanecerse dejando ver a Gohan con aura dorada que lo cubría y al igual que el aura su cabello cambio a dorado y sus ojos en lugar de ser negros ahora eran turquesa

Todos los líderes se encontraban anonadados, ese poder era ridículamente gigante Gohan podría derrotar a Ophis y gran rojo sin ni un problema, las gradas eran un mar de emociones como Michael, Odin, Ajuka y Sirzechs estaban en shock por completo

\- ¨Imposible, como es posible que un humano tenga esta clase de poder¨-

\- Demonios, ese mocoso nunca dejara de sorprendernos – dijo Azazel en voz alta con una sonrisa fingida

\- Bien, este es el súper saiyajin fase 1, a continuación, les mostrare el súper saiyajin fase 2 ¿listos? – explicaba Gohan preparándose para pasar a la siguiente fase, pero antes de eso Kunou lo interrumpió

\- Gohannn, eres muy poderoso, eres increíble – gritaba Kunou desde las gradas mientras veía con asombro a Gohan y una enorme sonrisa

\- Kunou por favor no grites Gohan necesita concentrase –

\- Pero mama ¿no viste? Gohan es increíble – le respondía Kunou a su madre

Yasaka podía ver en Kunou algo que nunca había visto, o al menos no lo veía hace mucho tiempo una enorme felicidad y admiración hacia Gohan,

\- Claro que lo vi amor, es increíble…. – respondía Yasaka a su pequeña hija que volvía a prestar atención a donde estaba Gohan

\- hehehe…. Bien aquí voy. **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH –** Como sucedió con la primera transformación el suelo comenzó a retumbar simulando un terremoto, el suelo en el que se encontraba Gohan literalmente queda hecho polvo salvo por algunas zonas que permanecían y con ese sonoro grito la musculatura de Gohan aumento un poco más, y alrededor del aura dorada unos rayos azules se hacían presentes

Si antes todos estaban sorprendidos con el poder que mostraba Gohan esto ya era ridículo

\- Bien lo que presenciaron fue el súper saiyajin fase 2, ahora les mostrare mi última transformación- Gohan estaba a punto de activar su modo místico, pero Sirzechs lo detuvo

\- Espera Gohan detente, ya fue suficiente, no cabe duda que eres actualmente el ser más poderoso del universo –

\- Podre ser fuerte, pero no soy el más fuerte del universo, aun me falta mucho para reclamar ese puesto, pero no me detendré hasta lograrlo – hablaba Gohan mientras desasía su transformación

En otro lugar

\- Mmmm, ¿Qué es esta presencia? Es muy poderosa…. Gamord ven aquí –

\- Que desea mi rey –hacia acto de presencia una criatura de color roja, de 1,55 metros de altura con un cuerno en el centro y 2 ojos de color negro por completo

\- Rastre esta energía tan poderosa y una vez tengas la ubicación indícale al piloto que fije rumbo a la ubicación de aquella energía-

\- si mi rey Certron –

Y HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA Y SE QUE ESTE CAPITULO ES MUY CORTO, PERO QUERIA SUBIRLO LO ANTES POSIBLE PARA QUE NO PENSARAN QUE HABIA DEJADO OLVIDADA ESTA HISTORIA

EH ESTADO PENSANDO EN USAR LOS SUFIJOS HONORIFICOS EN LA HISTORIA ¿USTEDES QUE PIENSAN?

Y COMO SIEMPRE SI TIENEN ALGUNA SUGERENCIA O CORRECION O DUDA LO QUE SEA HAGAN ME LO SABER HASTA LA PROXIMA


	10. Chapter 9

Bien aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, lamento mucho todo el tiempo que tuvieron que esperar por la actualización, espero y les guste

Mientras se llevaba a cabo la demostración de poder de Gohan en el palacio de los Gremory en un lugar muy alejado de donde se encontraban los lideres y representantes de las facciones se estaba llevando a cabo una feroz batalla entre el dios Loki y la nobleza de Rías y Sona y las escoltas de Michael y Odín, al parecer Loki logro liberarse del encierro de Beelzebub haciendo aparecer a Fenrir y 2 de sus hijos los cuales eran Hati y Skoll que eran prácticamente idénticos a Fenrir pero mas pequeños y en el cielo se comenzaron a formar nubes negras sobre Loki y con un movimiento de manos Loki hizo aparecer un enorme serpiente verde

\- Maldición 4 monstruos legendarios y todavía tenemos que pelear contra Loki – hablo Sona sin dejar a un lado su usual tono serio

Aquella enorme serpiente logro rodear con todo su cuerpo una enorme área en la que se encontraban todos los chicos

\- Genial, estamos rodeados- dijo Issei con un tono de sarcasmo

\- Recuerden el plan, ganar suficiente tiempo para que Odín nos pueda enviar el Mjolnir y así Issei pueda usarlo junto con su armadura del dragón emperador rojo - Una vez que Rías termino de repetir el plan todos los presentes asintieron ante lo dicho por Rías

\- Lamentaran haberse metido conmigo, después de esta batalla iré por los lideres y los derrotare, no quedara nadie vivo HAHAHAHA – hablaba Loki con un tono de arrogancia en sus palabras

Y entonces una vez que Loki termino de hablar la gran serpiente al igual que Fenrir, Hati y Skoll atacaron a los adolescentes

\- Esto no es nada ¿cierto Issei?, después de todo lo que hemos entrenado no podemos ser vencidos – dijo Saji en forma de amenaza o lo cual Issei afirmo y Saji junto con Issei gritaron al mismo tiempo

\- PROMOCION A REINA – y después de eso su fuerza aumento un poco mas de lo normal- y entonces Issei activo su Balance Braker del dragón Gales, entonces Issei comenzó a ser cubierto con su armadura de dragón, una vez que fue cubierto por la armadura Issei se elevo hasta la altura de Loki

\- Pero miren nada más, tengo ante mí a uno de los dragones celestiales, el dragón emperador rojo- dijo Loki con un tono de burla y en un movimiento rápido frente a la mano de Loki apareció un circulo azul mágico del cual salieron relámpagos azules los cuales impactaron con Issei, pero en el último momento logro detener el ataque con su brazo

\- No creas que me vencerás tan fácil mente, fui perseguido por un enrome dragón escupe fuego por varios días, esto no es nada – y justo cuando Issei termino de hablar Loki chasqueo los dedos y de forma instantánea mente Fenrir con sus afilados colmillos golpeo a Issei provocando que este comenzara a caer al suelo en donde Fenrir se encontraba esperándolo con el osico abierto, pero gracias a Xenovia y Kiba que con un gran golpe lograron alejar a Fenrir y fue entonces que todos se habían separado para pelear, ahora los que estarían peleando con Fenrir serian los 2 caballeros de Rías, los cuales son Kiba y Xenovia, los que actualmente se estaban enfrentando a la gran serpiente eran Sona, Tsubaki, Akeno y Rías, los que se estaban enfrentando a Skoll son Irina la escolta de Michael y Rossweisse la escolta de Odin y por ultimo Koneko y Issei se enfrentaban a Hati

Las batallas contra las bestias se estaban volviendo más complicada, al parecer las bestias no estaban sufriendo ni un solo daño a diferencia de ellos que ya se encontraban muy dañados y cansados

Y mientras Loki veía toda la batalla Saji de modo sigiloso logro llegar a donde se encontraba Loki y con su sacred gear trato de tomar a Loki por el pie, al parecer al igual que Issei Saji tenia un guantelete de dragón, pero este era distinto ya que era negro y tenía lo que parecía ser una boca de la cual salía una lengua

La pele no parecía ir a favor de los demonios asta que por fin Koneko y Akeno lograron aceptar su verdadero poder y así poder causarles un daño muy grande a sus enemigos, Rías se encontraba orgullosa de ambas, ya que desde que las salvo y las convirtió en su familia nunca habían logrado aceptar su verdadero yo

Y entonces en uno de los descuidos de Loki al estar peleando con Rossweisse Saji logro atrapar el brazo de Loki, entonces Loki con su magia trato de liberarse, pero algo andaba mal, su magia no estaba funcionando

\- Imposible, ¿Por qué no logro liberarme? – se preguntaba Loki algo confundido

\- El señor Azazel me ayudo de muchas formas, el implanto en mi todas las partes de mi sacred gear de vitria en mi- Loki se encontraba detenido y al parecer no era lo único bueno que estaba sucediendo, al fin lograron vencer a los 2 hijos de Fenrir, pero cuando todo parecía ir bien las cosas comenzaron a empeorar, Loki logro liberarse de las ataduras de vitria, entonces Loki de alguna forma comenzó ah aumentar su poder para después con un enorme círculo de magia apareció en el cielo del cual comenzó a caer miles de relámpagos sobre el campo de batalla, aquel ataque comenzó a impactar con varios de los demonios los cuales quedaron muy mal heridos, Rías al darse cuenta de esto le mando a Sona las únicas lágrimas de fénix a través de un circulo mágico las cuales fueron usadas en Kiba, Xenovia y Saji, recuperándolos al instante , actualmente se encontraban peleando Rías e Issei contra Loki

En la batalla contra Loki, Rías le lanzo un potente ataque destructivo el cual esquivo simplemente ladeando la cabeza

\- JAJAJA, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? – se burló Loki, tratando de provocar a Rías la cual no callo en los engaños de Loki

Después de barios minutos de atacar y defenderse al fin Odin logro enviarles el Mjolnir, frente a todos apareció lo que era un imponente martillo al cual decenio del cielo, esa fue la señal de Issei el cual comenzó a volar en dirección al martillo, pero, Fenrir lo detuvo, tomándolo con su osico, el daño que le causo Fenrir a Issei fue terrible tanto que si no era curado moriría en cuestión de tiempo

Y así los minutos pasaban y las codas iban de mal en peor a Issei no lo quedaba mucho tiempo y entonces en el campo de batalla apareció Gohan frente a todos, todos se sorprendieron menos Issei que se encontraba moribundo y Rías que al fin se había calmado, Gohan sintió el ki de todos disminuir con mucha rapidez así que sin perder tiempo se teletransporto con ellos

Mientras Gohan detenía a las bestias, un objeto callo de uno de los bolsillos de Issei, lo que callo era el obsequio que le había regalado la hermana de Reizer, Rías al ver el objeto lo tomo con sus manos y lo inspecciono, parecía ser una clase de botella con algo en el interior, Rías tomo la parte superior y la jalo hacia arriba destapando aquel objeto dejando ver un pequeño recipiente de cristal el cual contenía las lágrimas de fénix, Rías sin perder tiempo uso las lágrimas de fénix en Issei el cual se recupero de inmediato y de nuevo Rías e Issei se levantaron para pelar junto con el resto de los jóvenes demonios los cuales no se encontraban en muy buenas condiciones, pero fue cuando la voz de Gohan detuvo a todos

\- No se preocupen chicos hicieron un muy buen trabajo, déjenmelo a mi desde ahora – dijo Gohan mientras se encontraba en el aire al igual que Issei, Rossweisse estuvieron a punto de negarse pero no les dio tiempo ya que Gohan sin prestarles atención fue en dirección a Fenrir, el cual al ver que el pelinegro se acercaba a el lo ataco, pero la bestia fue bombardeada por una ráfaga de potentes golpes de parte de Gohan los cuales fueron lo suficiente mente fuertes para dejar inconsciente y grave herida a la bestia la cual comenzó a caer de lleno contra el suelo y sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia la bestia faltante, la cual al verlo de su osico disparo un potente chorro de agua a presión y Gohan al ver esto lanzo una esfera de ki la cual golpeo con el ataque de la serpiente dividiéndolo en 2 como si nada, el ataque de Gohan fue lo suficiente mente fuerte como para destruir a la bestia y al igual que con la serpiente Gohan disparo una esfera de ki en dirección a Fenrir el cual al igual que la serpiente fue destruido

Nadie presente en el campo de batalla podía creer lo que estaban viendo, como era posible que Gohan venciera sin ni un mínimo esfuerzo a aquellas bestias legendarias, cuando ah ellos les tomo demasiado tiempo derrotar a los hijos de Fenrir, sin duda Gohan era un tipo del cual temer si te metías con el

Después de acabar con las bestias Gohan se dirigía a donde se encontraba Loki, la cara de Loki había cambiado de una de arrogancia a una de ira

\- ¿Como?, ¿como es posible que un sucio y asqueroso humano como tu pudiera vencer a mis bestias? –

\- Te lo dije, si te metes conmigo considérate hombre muerto – amenazo Gohan a Loki quien no se tomo muy bien que digamos la amenaza de Gohan

-COMO TE ATREVEZ A AMENAZARME, A MI, UN DIOS, RECIVIRAS TU CASTIGO ASQUEROSO HUMANO- Loki perdió la cabeza estaba cegado por la ira, tan cegado que cuando quiso atacar a Gohan este ya no se encontraba en su lugar y sin previo aviso Gohan le dio una patada a Loki por la espalda, la cual impacto en la cara, mandándolo a volar a una de las montañas que se encontraba cerca incrustándolo en aquel pedazo de roca, Loki con un simple golpe ya se encontraba muy mal herido, pero en estos momentos eso era lo ultimo que le importaba y con muchos esfuerzo trataba de zafara de donde se encontraba, pero Gohan no le daría ni un respiro y de forma veloz sin detenerse agarro a Loki del cuello con su mano derecha incrustándolo aun mas en la montaña asta atravesarla y así fue una tras otro usando al dios para destruir las montañas, para después lanzarlo contra el suelo, decir que Loki se encontraba bien era una gran mentira en estos momentos Loki muy apenas y lograba mantenerse consciente tanto fue el daño que le causo que ya no tenia fuerzas como para poner resistencia

\- Te lo advertí, te metiste conmigo y mis amigos, así que considérate hombre muerto –

\- C-Como es posible-le, tu un humano, con esta clase de poder - hablaba Loki con mucha dificultad

\- Te sorprendería lo fuerte que un humano puede llegar a ser si se le entrena de forma apropiada - fueron las últimas palabras de Gohan y en su palma derecha se estaba formando una esfera de ki para desintegrarlo estuvo a punto de matarlo, pero Rossweisse lo detuvo

\- Alto Gohan mi padre Odin dice que uses el martillo para sellarlo – informo la valquiria

\- Bien, ¿solo tengo que golpearlo con ese martillo vrd? – pregunto Gohan a lo que la valquiria asintió con la cabeza

Gohan de nuevo tomo a Loki por el cuello y se lo llevo arrastrando a donde se encontraba el martillo, una vez que llego a donde estaba el martillo Gohan lo tomo con una sola mano sin ni un tipo de problema golpeo a Loki, de forma inmediata alrededor de Loki aparecieron varios extraños círculos

\- N-No me rendiré aun, los maldigo, sufrirán hasta el final – al parecer Loki trato de poner una maldición sobre Gohan, pero al parecer en el no tuvo efecto así que decidió ponerle la maldición a Rías, una vez que la maldición fue puesta sobre Rías y así el circulo desapareció junto con Loki

\- Chicos, ¿se encuentran bien? – preguntaba a Gohan el cual ya se encontraba junto a sus amigos, los cuales solo parecían tener heridas no tan graves

\- Señor Gohan, es hora de explicarme el como fue capaz de usar el gran martillo del dios del trueno, Thor – pedía la valquiria a Gohan

\- Como dije, si se entrena como es debido ahí muy pocas cosas que nosotros los humano no podemos hacer –

Y así pasaban los minutos al parecer ya todo se encontraba mas relajados y se encontraban conversando entre ellos, pero había algo extraño y Gohan lo había notado al parecer aun uno de los hijos de Fenrir se encontraba con vida, al parecer ni uno de los demás chicos podía sentirlo, pero no tendría que preocuparse por el

Entonces el hijo sobreviviente de Fenrir ataco por la espalda a los chicos, pero no pudo acercarse ah ellos ya que lo detuvo un misterioso chico de cabello corto negro todo alborotado

\- No deberían bajar la guardia en el campo de batalla ¿no lo creen? –

\- Wow de un solo golpe, es igual de fuerte de Gohan – decía asombrado Issei

\- * bueno es fuerte, pero no creo que actualmente en este planeta exista alguien mas fuerte que yo jaja* -

\- Aunque no parece que fuerana necesitar mi ayuda, o me equivoco Gohan - dijo Sairaorg al fin dirigiéndole la palabra a Gohan

\- Bueno un poco de ayuda nunca viene mal ¿cierto? – decía Gohan con una sonrisa mientras veía a Sairaorg

\- Hahaha, tienes razón, nunca está de más – se rio Sairaorg junto con Gohan, entonces Issei camino hasta llegar a ponerse de lado de Gohan

\- Eso fue increíble Sairaorg, tienes tanta fuerza como Gohan – decía Issei sorprendido

Una vez que Issei termino de alabar a Sairaorg. Este le dirigió la palabra

\- Issei, me gustaría algún día tener un duelo en un rating game con Tigo y Rías, para ver de una vez por todas quien es el joven demonio mas fuerte de todos nosotros y algún día Gohan quisiera que me mostraras toda tu fuerza en un duelo 1 vs 1 –

\- Uno nunca sabe, quizás ese día llega más rápido de lo que crees, solo no te vallas a arrepentir- lo último que dijo Gohan lo dijo a forma de broma

\- HAHAHA, no te preocupes eso nunca pasara- afirmaba Sairaorg y después de esta pequeña platica Sairaorg se despidió de todos y regreso

Después de unos minutos de que Sairaorg se retirara, Gohan con su teletransportación envió a todos de regreso a la mansión Gremory, todos los jóvenes estaban empacando sus cosas ya que dentro de poco regresarían a su hogar, pero mientras tanto se encontraban reunidos Sirzechs, Azazel, Michael, Odin, Yasaka y Gohan

\- Menos mal que todo salió bien y no hubo ni un herido de gravedad – dijo Michael dejando ver su aparente alivio

\- Menos mal que Gohan estuvo presente si no, no se como hubiera resultado esto- ahora fue el turno de Sirzechs

-Tal vez en lugar de haber arriesgado a los chicos de esta forma y hubiéramos enviado a Gohan desde un inicio, los chicos no hubieran pasado por todo eso- reclamaba Odin

\- Si, quizá hubiera sido lo mejor – dijo Sirzechs

\- Lo lamento, no estoy de acuerdo con ustedes – entonces fue turno de Gohan de hablar

\- que acaso no lo entiendes Gohan… - Odin comenzó a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por Gohan

\- O claro que lo entiendo señor Odin, el riesgo que corrieron fue grande, pero en estos momentos no pueden darse el lujo de permanecer en un lugar seguro, evitando este tipo de batallas, esto servirá de lección, aun les falta entrenar, necesitan ser mas fuertes, si desean proteger su mondo necesitaran enfrentarse a enemigos más fuertes que ellos y de esta forma crecerán – explico Gohan a todos los líderes, dejándolos mudos, no esperaban que un chico de 19 años dejara sin palabras a todos

Después de pensarlo detenidamente a lo que dijo Gohan los lideres estuvieron de acuerdo con él, talvez esto fue bueno para ellos

\- Señor Odin, Loki es un dios importante en su mondo ¿todo estará bien? – pregunto Michael a Odin quien respondió

\- Los tiempos deben de cambiar, dioses, demonios, ángeles, ángeles caídos, Yokais y humanos deberán de aprender a unir fuerzas –

\- Concuerdo con el señor Odin, debemos de aprender a convivir entre nosotros – por primera vez en lo que llevaba de reunión, Yasaka al fin tomo la ´palabra

\- Y bien, ¿qué haremos con la brigada del caos? – pregunto Michael

\- Supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta que vuelvan a actuar ¿cierto? – dijo Gohan

\- Como por el momento no tenemos información de su ubicación actual, tendremos que esperar a que hagan su siguiente movimiento – afirmo Azazel

\- Bueno entonces supongo que esto fue todo si me disculpan tengo algunas cosas que hacer en estos momentos – dijo Odin para después desaparecer, al igual que el Michael hizo lo mismo que Odin dejando solo a Gohan, Sirzechs, Azazel y Yasaka,

\- A todo esto, Yasaka ¿dónde está Kunou? No la veo por ni una parte – pregunto el semi saiyajin

\- A no te preocupes por ella, esta en la habitación dormida – respondió Yasaka

\- Ya veo, creo que es hora de que recojan sus cosas, dentro de poco tendremos que irnos – y así Yasaka se despidió de los lideres para regresar a la habitación para poder empacar todo lo que se llevaron al inframundo y una vez que todo estuvo listo Gohan junto a Yasaka y Kunou partieron del inframundo para llegar a Kioto más específicamente al hogar de las 2 kitsune, Yasaka le ordeno a su querida hija que por favor llevara las maletas adentro de la casa la cual a regañadientes lo hizo

\- Entonces ¿que pasara a partir de ahora Gohan? –

\- Pues tengo que regresar a Osaka (1) –

\- ¿En verdad tienes que regresar? –

\- Me temo que sí, aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer en Osaka, pero no te preocupes, ten es mi celular, cualquier cosa que necesites, o necesites verme, llama me ¿sí? – Gohan le entrego su numero de celular por si lo necesitaba, a lo cual Yasaka dejo salir un suspiro

\- Bueno supongo que es mejor que nada - una vez que dijo eso, Yasaka se acerco muy despacio a la cara del saiyajin hasta quedar separado por solo unos milímetros, al parecer Yasaka tenia planeado besarlo, pero antes de que sus labios se unieran, Yasaka, movió un poco su cabeza legando hasta su oreja derecha dándole una pequeña lamida al lóbulo de la oreja, para después susurrarle algo

Gohan se puso totalmente rojo, no podía ni formar una sola oración bien, Yasaka al ver esto no pudo mas que dejar salir una pequeña risa y entonces Gohan se fue

EN EL INFRAMUNDO

Al parecer Gohan había regresado al inframundo en la mansión Gremory, si bien pudo haber se ido volando, pero prefirió irse tranquilo junto con los demás, Gohan caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión en busca de Azazel y Sirzechs los cuales para la suerte de Gohan estaban frente ah el

\- Gohan regresaste, pensé que ya no vendrías – hablo Sirzechs mientras se acercaban al pelinegro

\- Esa era la idea, pero decidí irme junto con los demás –

Y así siguió la conversación de los 3 hasta que por fin llegaron a la salida, para encontrase junto con los demás y así poder regresar a casa

Desde que la batalla con Loki sucedió, Gohan estuvo pensando mucho, si bien una vez que terminara en este mundo él se tendría que ir, pero si se quería ir y esta seguro de que nada mala pudiera sucederle al mundo Issei junto a todos los demás tendrían que ser capases de poder defender el mundo ellos solos, así que la mejor forma para hacer eso era entrenarlos, claro que en lo único que Gohan podría entrenarlos era en resistencia y fuerza, ya que el no era capas de usar magia

Actualmente todos los miembros de lo oculto se encontraban dentro del tren, todos a excepción de Gohan se encontraban sentados en unos sillones platicando, mientras que los demás se divertían platicando entre ellos Gohan estaba pensando en si ayudarlos o no, hasta que por fin se decidió, de forma calmada Gohan se acerco a donde se encontraban los demás

\- Chico escuchen tengo que decirles algo, pero solo será decisión suya el aceptar – Gohan los interrumpió y fue directo al grano para no perder tiempo

Todos dejaron de hablar para prestar atención a lo que iba a decir Gohan al parecer sonaba muy importante

\- Lo estuve pensando y como sabrán su batalla contra Loki fue en imposible para ustedes usando las lagrimas de fénix, si las lagrimas pudieron haber muerto y me refiero a ti Issei - cuando Gohan dijo todo esto, el animo de todos de estar en los cielos, en estos momentos se encontraba en el suelo

\- Así que les ofrezco ayudarlos –

\- Ayudarnos exactamente en qué Gohan - dijo Rías un poco decaída

\- Como recordaran yo solo derrote a Loki y a sus bestias con simple fuerza, así que en lo que puedo ayudarles es en aumentar su resistencia en caso de Asia, Akeno, Rías y Casper y en el caso de Issei, Kiba, Xenovia y Koneko, aumentar su fuerza, resistencia y velocidad – explico Gohan dejando a todos muy sorprendidos, después de unos minutos todos volvieron a la realidad, se quedaron callados por unos minutos hasta que entre ellos se miraban y al mismo tiempo aceptaron la oferta

\- Bien yo les hare saber cuándo iniciara – dijo Gohan mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones vacíos

Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, lamento mucho haberlos echo esperar tanto tiempo de ahora en adelante les prometo traerles 1 episodio cad semanas si surge algo mas por lo cual no pueda a hacerlo se los hare saber

Me tarde mucho e actualizar ya que no me surgían las ideas y comencé a escribir este capítulo hace 2 días y no quise hacerlos esperar más, asi que aquí está el capítulo espero y les guste cualquier cosa que me quieran hacer saber adelante haha

(1) no estoy seguro si es donde se encuentra en la academia si alguno de ustedes lo sabe por favor corríjanme


	11. Chapter 10

Hola a todos a pasado mucho tiempo, aquí esta el capitulo, PORFAVOR LEER HASTA EL FINAL, ayer subi el capitulo y me di cuenta que tenia algunos errores, trate de arreglarlos todos pero supongo que se me devieron de escapar alguno que otro

Después de varias horas de estar viajando en el tren salieron del inframundo y una vez que llegaran a Japón, todos a excepción de Gohan se fueron con Issei ya que actualmente todas las chicas vivían juntas en la casa de Issei, Gohan se fue directo a su hogar a entrenar en la máquina de gravedad como era costumbre

Mientras tanto en la casa de Issei, este se encontraba realizando la tarea que le dejaron durante las vacaciones al igual que las demás chicas, pero a diferencia de ellas Issei no había avanzado en lo absoluto,

Después de 5 intensas y largas horas de entrenamiento Gohan salía de la cámara de gravedad, el sol ya se había escondido para dar lugar a la luna,

\- * Maldición aun no es suficiente, después de todo este tiempo de haber entrenado en la cámara desde que llegue, muy apenas se nota l incremento de mi poder, necesito un rival que me dé pelea, es la única forma de amentar mi poder, pero dudo mucho que aquí encuentre a alguien que este a mi nivel, / SUSPIRO/ como sea, aún tengo 2 semanas de vacaciones, aumentare mis horas de entrenamiento y supongo que tendré que usar el cinturón que me encontré en uno de los cajones de la máquina de gravedad * - pensaba Gohan mientras se dirigía a la ducha-

Flash back

La primera vez que Gohan entro a la máquina de gravedad, inspecciono cada uno de los cajones que tenía la máquina, en los cuales podías encontrar muchos tipos accesorios para entrenar, polainas de distintos pesos, pesas y muchas cosas más, pero había algo que llamo la atención de Gohan y eso era una especie de cinto, de un extraño metal de color negro y en el centro parecía tener una pantalla con botones a los lados, una vez que tomo el cinto una nota callo de aquel objeto, la nota decía:

\- Gohan esto de aquí es uno de mis más recientes inventos, es un cinturón de gravedad su función es la misma que la de la máquina de gravedad, a diferencia de la máquina de gravedad a este cinto le puedes aumentar 10 veces el máximo de la máquina de gravedad, úsalo con cuidado-

\- * Esa Bulma, no deja de sorprenderme jajá – pensó para sí mismo –

En el espacio

\- Rey Certron hemos localizado la ubicación de la presencia, al parecer se encuentra en un planeta llamado tierra – informo Gamord y entonces por fin se dejó ver Certron, Certron era una especie de cruza de dragón con humano, todo su cuerpo era cubierto por escamas rojas con dorado, su cuerpo tenía una gran musculatura y diferencia de los dragones Certron no poseía alas, pero en cuanto a todo lo demás era parecido a un dragón

\- Gracias Gamord, prepárate que esto se pondrá interesante je je –

\- Rey Certron ¿que planea hacer cuando lleguemos a la tierra? – pregunto Gamord muy curioso a lo cual Certron le respondió que tratarían de reclutarlo, así sería más sencillo tomar el control del universo y si se llegara a negar el mismo lo destruiría ah el junto con el planeta

En la tierra

Las últimas semanas de vacaciones para los estudiantes de la academia Kuou al fin habían finalizado, todos los estudiantes regresaban de sus vacaciones para ir a la academia, Issei como ya era costumbre llegaba a la academia en compañía de Xenovia, Asia, Akeno, Rias y Koneko, quienes al llegar a la academia tomaban caminos diferentes, a excepción de Issei, Asia y Xenovia, una vez que los 3 llegaron a su salón Asia junto con Xenovia iban con las demás chicas e Issei solo entro para dejar sus cosas en el salón y salió al pasillo y ver por la ventana, mientras Issei estaba concentrado viendo hacia afuera de la ventana por detrás de él llegaron sus 2 mejores amigos

\- Oye tú, maldito Issei, dijeron al mismo tiempo sus 2 amigos pateándolo en el trasero haciendo que Issei gritara de dolor por el golpe

\- Oigan ustedes2, malditos idiotas que les pasa porque me patean – dijo Issei molesto

\- ¿Como que porque te golpeamos? ¿no recuerdas lo que acordamos que haríamos en las vacaciones? –

\- ¿Qué cosa era? No lo recuerdo – dijo Issei sin poder recordarlo

\- No fuiste con nosotros a la playa para conseguir chicas como lo habías prometido- respondieron los 2 al mismo tiempo mientras que ambos forcejeaban con Issei sin soltarlo

Por el pasillo en donde se encontraba Issei estaba caminando Gohan buscándolo, mientras caminaba por el pasillo todas las alumnas que se encontraban presentes no podían evitar dejar de ver a Gohan con quien caminaba por el pasillo, en tan poco tiempo Gohan se había vuelto tan popular en la academia que no había ni un solo alumno que no supiera su nombre, al parecer los rumores se extienden rápido, por fin Gohan llego a donde se encontraba Issei y sus 2 amigos los cuales estaban a punto de darle ambos un puñetazo a Issei en la cara, pero antes de que pudieran golpearlo Gohan los sostuvo de sus cabezas ah ambos chicos y los lanzo con cuidado alejándolos de Issei

\- Hola Issei- saludo Gohan a Issei con una sonrisa levantando la mano

\- Ah, hola Gohan ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Issei

\- Vengo para informarte que su entrenamiento empieza hoy después de la escala, así que prepárate- dijo Gohan con una sonrisa sádica, esto ah Issei no le gustaba, sabía que sufriría y mucho

\- Por cierto, Issei, ¿dónde están Asia y Xenovia?

\- Están dentro del salón – respondió Issei sin mas

Gohan al escuchar la respuesta de Issei se dirigió hacia adentro del salón en busca de los 2 demonios, tan solo puso un pie dentro del salón de clase y todo el mundo se quedó en silencio sin despegar su mirada de Gohan

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tengo algo en mi cara? – pregunto Gohan de forma inocente mientras se sacudía la cabeza y el pelo pensando que tenía algo en ellos, todas las mujeres dejaron salir un suspiro de sus bocas a causa de Gohan, al parecer todas las mujeres estaban locas por él y fue entonces que Gohan logro ver a Asia y Xenovia quienes se encontraban viéndolo mientras dejaban salir pequeñas risas

\- Hola chicas, al fin las encuentro – saludo Gohan a ambas demonios

\- Hola Gohan, ¿para qué nos estabas buscando? – pregunto un poco intrigada Xenovia

-Vengo para informarles que hoy inicia su entrenamiento después de clase, nos vemos en el club, por favor infórmenle a Koneko, Rias y Akeno por mi ¿sí? – respondió Gohan mientras se alejaba de ellas para salir del salón de clases

Y una vez que Gohan salió todas las mujeres rodearon a Asia y Xenovia bombardeándolas con preguntas sobre como conocían a Gohan y muchas cosas así, el salón era un alboroto hasta que por fin llego uno de los maestros y todos toman ron asiento y se calmaron

Las horas en las clases pasaron como de costumbre, sin ni un cambio ni nada nuevo, hasta que por fin la escuela acabo, ya todos se encuentran fuera del edificio del club todos incluidos Irina y Azazel, después de unos minutos de esperar Gohan llego al lugar acordado,

\- Hola chicos, ya llegué… mmm Irina ¿verdad? – preguntó Gohan a Irina quien le dijo que si con una sonrisa

Una vez que ya todos se encontraban reunidos Gohan estaba a punto de hablar, pero no pudo ya que Rias se le adelanto

\- Bueno chicos, vayamos todos a casa, Gohan, Azazel e Irina vengan con nosotros para poder comer todos juntos –

\- Espera Rias, les dije que iniciaríamos el entrenamiento una vez las clases finalizaran así que no tienen tiempo de comer –

\- Ni hablar Gohan necesitamos comer así que está decidido – sentencio Rias,

\- el entrenamiento al que los someteré será muy intenso, hubieran comido durante el tiempo en el que me esperaron, así que andando – dijo Gohan con un tono muy molesto

\- Ya te dije que no Gohan – Rias no se rendía hasta que-

\- Bien espero que estén listos para su castigo, desearan nunca haber llevado me la contra-

\- ¿Q-que castigo? – pregunto Issei muy aterrado

-Baya, esto se pone interesante jajá- hablo Azazel muy interesado en lo que sucedería a continuación

\- Tienen 20 minutos para llegar a mi casa si llegan tarde, tendrán el peor castigo de su vida – fue lo último que dijo Gohan para lego desaparecer en un instante

Todos estaban aterrorizados, nunca habían visto esta parte de Gohan, estaban muy sorprendidos, todos a excepción de Akeno, que al parecer estaba excitada

\- Gohan. vas hacer que me moje- fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Akeno, pero nadie de los presentes la logro escuchar

\- No se preocupen chicos Gohan solamente nos quería asustar jajaja, es más estoy muy segura de que Gohan bromeaba sobre que hoy iniciaría nuestro entrenamiento, digo es el primer día de clases tenemos muchas cosas cosas que hacer, solo estaba bromeando, lo mas seguro es que maña inicie nuestro entrenamiento así que andando a casa ahí que comer y descansar – dijo Rias muy segura de sí misma

Y eso hicieron nunca se presentaron al entrenamiento y fue entonces que Gohan lo decidió, no perdería su tiempo entrenando a unos niños que no se tomaban enserio nada, ni si quiera el poder ser capaces de defender su planeta, después de esto decidió dejar la escuela, no podía perder su tiempo en cosas como la escuela necesitaba usar la mayor parte de su tiempo para hacerse más fuerte,

Y como Gohan ya no asistiría a la academia decidió hacer una llamada rápida

\- ¿Hola? – hablo Gohan

\- ¿Gohan? ¿Qué paso? –

\- No te preocupes Yasaka, no es nada malo, ¿solo quería preguntarte que si había espacio para mi contigo y Kunou?

\- Claro Gohan, pero ¿Qué paso? –

\- No te preocupes, es solo que decidí ya no ir a la escuela y dedicarme a entrenar y ya que tendré tiempo libre, pensé, ¿Por qué no ir con ustedes, puedo entrenar y una vez termine, estar con ustedes 2 –

-Me parece bien Gohan, ¿Cuándo vendrás? Para tener todo listo – pregunto Yasaka –

\- Mañana por la tarde terminaría de hacer todo lo que tengo pendiente así que en la tarde sería –

\- Muy bien Gohan, te estaremos esperando-

\- Muchas gracias Yasaka- agradecía Gohan con una sonrisa

Durante la noche Gohan empezó ah empacar todas sus cosas para irse con Yasaka y Kunou y una vez que termino de empacar todo se encamino a la ducha para quitarse todo el sudor que había generado durante el entrenamiento y así irse a dormir

Al día siguiente Gohan se había levantado muy temprano por la mañana para seguir con su entrenamiento y no desperdiciar nada de tiempo, mientras tanto en la academia una vez que las clases finalizaron, todos se reunieron fuera del club para dirigirse a casa de Gohan y así comenzar su entrenamiento

\- Hola Gohan, ya llegamos, estamos listos para empezar – saludo Rias al pelinegro que seguía entrenando

\- Hola chicos, ¿para qué están listos? –pregunto Gohan con sarcasmo

\- Para iniciar nuestro entrenamiento claro está – respondió Issei

\- A claro ¿eso? Pues pueden irse ya no los entrenare, digo después de todo ayer desobedecieron mis órdenes – respondió Gohan a Issei

\- Vamos Gohan nosotros sabemos que lo de que ayer iniciaría el entrenamiento es una broma, así que por favor deja de fingir – respondió Rias

\- Lo siento Rias, pero cuando se trata del entrenamiento yo nunca bromeo – respondió serio

Y después de varios minutos de discusión sobre porque ya no los entrenaría Gohan accedió a tener una pequeña batalla con ellos

\- Bien haremos esto, si me derrotan en una batalla, los entrenare, así que vengan a por mí con todo lo que tengan –

\- Es una broma verdad, como esperas que pelemos contra ti, nos derrotarías fácilmente a todos –

\- Es por eso que pelearan todos contra mí, les estoy dando una oportunidad así que mejor aprovechen la – respondió Gohan mientras se colocaba en pose de batalla

Cuando vieron que Gohan se estaba preparando para la batalla todos los jóvenes demonios invocaron sus sacred gear para poder iniciar la batalla, el primero en atacar fue Kiba que ataco a Gohan con su espada tratando de cortarlo horizontalmente en el pecho pero Gohan con un rápido movimiento bloqueo el corte de la espada con su dedo índice sorprendiendo a Kiba y antes de que se diera cuenta Gohan lo desarmo con un simple movimiento de dedo, la espada de Kiba salió volando al cielo, hasta que cayo y se incrusto en el suelo, lejos de donde se encontraba Kiba

Kiba se distrajo ya que con su vista nunca dejo de ver su espada y sin que se diera cuenta Gohan con su palma abierta lo golpeo en el pecho haciendo que este saliera disparado a un árbol cercano, el impacto no fue lo suficiente mente fuerte como para romper el árbol o desmallar al rubio, pero aun así el golpe fue duro, los siguientes en atacar fueron Koneko e Issei, quienes trataron de golpear a Gohan con sus puños, después de que Gohan les esquivara varios golpes estuvo a punto de golpear el guantelete de Issei para desarmarlo, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Rias y Akeno dispararon su magia hacia Gohan, en ese momento Issei y Koneko se quitaron de en medio para esquivar el ataque de sus superiores

Gohan con sus manos desnudas les devolvió su ataque a ambas chicas las cuales no lograron esquivar el ataque por completa, haciéndoles un considerable daño, Issei al ver esto ataco de nuevo a Gohan pero esta vez el solo y como la anterior vez Gohan esquivaba todos sus golpes y fue entonces que de un rápido movimiento con una gran fuerza golpeo el guantelete de Issei rompiéndolo en pedazos, sorprendiendo a Issei y de un rápido movimiento lanzándolo contra Rias quien ya estaba cargando otro ataque, por la espalda Koneko trato de golpearlo, pero fue una pérdida de tiempo ya que Gohan bloqueo el ataque de Koneko con su antebrazo

\- Nada mal Koneko, pero eso no es suficiente – después de que Gohan pronunciara esas palabras Gohan impacto 2 fuertes golpes en la pequeña chica, el primero fue en el estómago sacándole el aire y el otro fue en las costilla con una fuerte patada, la chica quedo fuera de combate después de haber recibido los golpes del pelinegro, a la distancia Xenovia ayudaba a Kiba a levantarse y de esa forma ambos espadachines, atacaron a Gohan al mismo tiempo, creyeron que los 2 juntos tendrían oportunidad, pero Gohan estaba muy por encima de ellos y esta vez sin la necesidad de bloquear los ataques, dejo salir una ráfaga de ki, mandándolos a volar estrellándolos con una roca, dejándolos inconscientes en el acto

Actualmente solo quedaban Rias, Akeno e Issei, Issei después de un rato de tratar de invocar su sacred gear invoco la armadura del dragón emperador rojo, y con una velocidad increíble arremetió contra Gohan, ambos chicos esquivaban y residían ataques causándoles daño, almenas solo ah Issei, ya que su armadura empezaba a presentar grietas y al igual que hizo con Vali, lo golpeo en el cuello destruyendo su armadura dejándolo inconsciente, las chicas al ver que Issei y todos sus amigos habían sido derrotados combinaron sus ataques más poderosos y se los lanzaron a Gohan quien lanzo una esfera de ki, la cual impacto con el ataque de las 2 demonios destruyéndolo en el acto, pero las chicas no se dieron cuenta que el ataque de Gohan no había sido destruido y se dirigía hacia ellas trataron de esquivarlo pero fue muy tarde, toda la nobleza de Rias había sido destruida sin una pisca de esfuerzo, una vez que derroto a todos los a como do a todos bajo la sombra de un árbol

\- Sabes Azazel? Pude sentirte desde que inicio la batalla – informo Gohan al líder de los ángeles caídos

\- Lo se chico jajá, ¿no crees que te pasaste un poco? – cuestiono Azazel

\- Al contrario, creo que debe de atacarlos con un poco más de fuerza, los enemigos no tienen misericordia, eso lo deben de entender –

\- Supongo que eso es cierto y dime ¿que se supone que harás ahora? – pregunto Azazel

\- Iré con Yasaka a Kioto – respondió el pelinegro

\- Y ¿a qué iras con Yasaka? –

\- A entrenar y a pasar tiempo con ellas, me agrada tenerlas cerca –

-Bien, supongo que es inútil el tratar de detenerte ¿cierto? Después de todo, aunque peleara contra ti no podría vencerte – respondió Azazel con burla

\- Que poca fue te tienes Azazel –

\- Digamos que aprendí a valorar mi vida, solo eso jajá –

\- Diles a los a todos que no los odio –

-Pues parecía que si –

\- Si lo se estoy consciente, pero cuando se trata de batallas o entrenar, soy una persona diferente jeje, diles que entrenen mucho, lo necesitaran – pidió Gohan a Azazel quien le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza

\- Me voy- fueron las últimas palabras de Gohan antes desaparecer

Y así Gohan despareció para aparecer dentro de su casa para así tomar una ducha y marcharse rumbo Kioto

Después de 1 hora de vuelo Gohan llego al fin a la ciudad de Kioto, pero antes de dirigirse a casa de Yasaka, decidió, dar un paseo por la ciudad ya que ya extrañaba caminar por ahí,

\- *A decir verdad me gusta más estar en Kioto, es tan bonito y relajante * -

Después de haber caminado durante unas horas, antes de que se hiciera de noche Gohan llego a la casa de Yasaka

Gohan tocó el timbre y una vez que lo toco, de un altavoz se escuchó la voz de una pequeña niña que respondía al llamado de la puerta

\- A hola Kunou, cuento tiempo sin escucharte- saludo Gohan a la pequeña niña

\- ¿Gohan? ¿eres tú? – pregunto dudosa la niña

\- Claro que soy yo Kunou – cuando Gohan se lo confirmo, las dejan que protegían la casa se abrieron dando entrada al pelinegro, Gohan estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, pero fue detenido ya que la puerta se abrió antes de que el pudiera tocarla, quien abrió la puerta fue una pequeña niña con orejas de zorro quien abrazo con mucha fuerza a Gohan

\- Gohan ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Kunou muy sorprendida

\- Ayer hable con tu mama, le pregunte que, si no era mucha molestia el venir a quedarme y aquí estoy, ¿tu mama no te lo dijo? - respondió Gohan

\- Wow eso está increíble, ven, ven sígueme- dijo Kunou mientras tomaba de la mano a Gohan y lo arrastraba hasta su casa, al parecer Yasaka tuvo que salir, después de varias de una hora Yasaka regresaba a su casa y se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Gohan en su casa, pensó que llegaría un poco más tarde

\- Hola Gohan, ¿hace cuánto llegaste? – pregunto sorprendida Yasaka

\- Pues llegue como hace 1 hora – respondió Gohan

\- Mama, ¿porque no me dijiste que Gohan se quedaría con nosotros? – pregunto Kunou haciendo un puchero

\- Fue para darte una sorpresa – dijo Yasaka con una sonrisa

Después de unos minutos, decidieron salir eh ir a cenar ah algún restaurante que se encontrara cerca de la casa de Yasaka, una vez que le entregaran la comida, como era de costumbre la velocidad a la que Gohan ingería la comida y la cantidad que se comía era absurda

A decir verdad, la vida en Kioto era más divertida y tranquila de lo que se esperaba, podía entrenar sin problemas y sin ser interrumpido y una vez finalizado el entrenamiento Gohan pasaba tiempo con Yasaka y con Kunou, si antes Kunou y Gohan eran muy unidos, ahora era una historia diferente, cada que Gohan entrenaba Kunou lo acompañaba para verlo entrenar, así eran todos los días

Después de haber transcurrido 1 mes la relación entre Gohan y Yasaka aumentaba poco a poco, durante todo este tiempo Gohan al fin pudo sentir un incremento notable en sus poderes, pero aun no era suficiente

Gohan venia de regreso de su entrenamiento y como era de costumbre antes de ir a la casa de Yasaka pasaba a comer algo en uno de los restaurantes que estaban de camino, mientras Gohan caminaba por la ciudad de regreso con Yasaka pudo sentir un ki extremada mente fuerte que hizo que su piel se erizara, ya hace mucho tiempo que no aparecía un oponente tan fuerte, aun que Gohan se encontraba preocupado por su parte terrícola por lo que pudiera pasar, su parte guerrera lo hacía sentir emocionado de enfrentarse a alguien tan poderos, al fin sentía lo que su padre sentía cada que luchaba con un enemigo más fuerte que el

\- * Al fin se cómo te sentías padre, contra freezer, los androides, cell y Buu, al fin te entiendo padre *- pensaba Gohan muy emocionado, al fin sentía lo que su padre sentía, su parte guerrera comenzaba a despertar

Una vez que hizo sus pensamientos a un lado, se dirigió con prisa con Yasaka y Kunou, era hora de que partieran, Gohan sentía ese enorme ki dirigirse a la ciudad donde se encontraban sus amigos, cuando Gohan llego con Yasaka le Dijon que necesitaban acompañarlo, eso fue lo único que dijo Gohan y tomo de la mano a Yasaka y a Kunou quienes no entendían nada y en un instante aparecieron frente a todos los miembros del club del ocultismo los cuales se encontraban en casa de Issei

Una vez que Gohan junto con Yasaka y Kunou aparecieran de improvisto, hicieron que los chicos se asustaran poniéndolos en guardia apuntando con sus armas, pero al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Gohan bajaron sus armas

\- Chicos prepárense está por llegar un enemigo terriblemente poderoso, no tenemos tiempo – explico Gohan

\- Espera, espera, espera, no puedes llegar, así como si nada y decirnos que hacer, primero que nada, tienes que darnos una explicación de porqué te fuiste así como así– dijo Rias molesta

\- Y lo hare, una vez que acabemos con el problema que estamos por tener, un enemigo se acerca –

\- ¿Pues que estamos esperando? Vamos a acabar con el – dijo Issei muy animado

\- Si lo que quieres es ser asesinado pues ir – dijo Gohan, haciendo que Issei parara de inmediato tranquilizándose

\- A decir verdad, dudo que solo sea el, debe de tener un ejército, y no creo que ustedes puedan con sus soldados, Rias infórmale a tu hermano y Azazel de lo que está por pasar si queremos tener una oportunidad de vencer necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, Irina infórmale a Michael, necesitamos su ayuda y tú la valkiria, ¿puedes comunicarte con Odin? -

-Oye, ¿sabes que tengo un nombre cierto? Y no, no puedo – dijo la peli plateada con enojo

\- Yo me encargo de comunicarme con Odin – respondió Azazel

\- Pero Gohan, ¿para que los necesitas, si con tu poder sería más que suficiente ¿no? – pregunto Issei

\- Como se los dije hace tiempo no soy el más fuerte en este universo, el enemigo es más fuerte que yo, por eso necesitamos toda la ayuda, yo me encargare del más fuerte, ustedes ataquen a todo enemigo que vean

Una vez que Gohan diera las instrucciones después de media hora, todos los líderes de las facciones hicieron acto de presencia, de parte de los demonios se encontraban todos los actuales reyes demonios junto con los líderes de las facciones

Al mismo tiempo en el espacio

\- Rey Certron ya estamos por llegar no faltan más de 5 minutos –

Excelente Gamord, prepara las tropas – ordeno el rey Certron

La nave de Certron era inmensa y se encontraban fuera de la órbita de la tierra, a partir de ahí bajarían a la tierra

Gohan y todos los demás se encontraban listos para la batalla nadie era capaz de sentirlos, el único capaz era Gohan y a juzgar por la cara que tenía, se acercaban con miles de soldados, los soldados no eran el problema, el problema eran 2 ki en específico uno estaba a nivel de su ssj2, pero el otro era inmenso, superaba por mucho el nivel actual del estado místico

\- Esto será interesante - de pronto la expresión del pelinegro cambio de angustia a emoción, nadie entendía el porqué de todo eso, todos creían que Gohan ya había perdido la cabeza

Lejos de donde sería el campo de batalla en un lugar seguro se encontraban Yasaka y Kunou, las cuales fueron enviadas lejos por Gohan para que estuvieran a salvo, pero lo suficiente mente cerca como para poder ayudarlas de ser necesario

Y al fin hacia acto de presencia Certron, Gamord, junto con el ejercito de Certron, cuan do los demonios, ángeles, ángeles caídos y dioses vieron el número del ejercito enemigo no lo podían creer

\- ¿Es enserio? Somos todos nosotros contra todos ellos, esto es una locura- dijo Issei aterrado que fue aclamado gracias a Rias

\- Hola terrícolas, es un gusto estar con ustedes- saludo el rey Certron

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?, ¿y qué asunto tienes con la tierra? – hablo Gohan de forma seria

\- Cielos que modales tengo, soy Certron y él es mi mano derecha Gamord, estamos aquí por ti – dijo Certron apuntando a Gohan

\- ¿Por mí? ¿y para que me necesitan? –pregunto Gohan

\- Veras, hace unos meses sentí tu enorme poder y pensé que sería buena idea venir y hacer que te unieras a mí, ¿Qué opinas? Necesito a alguien poderos para llevar a cabo mi plan – explico Certron

\- ¿Y cuál sería tu plan? –

\- Pues ser el dueño de todo el universo – dijo Certron sin tomarle mucha importancia

\- * Genial otro freezer, esto será difícil* - pensó Gohan

\- ¿Entonces qué dices? ¿te unirás a mí? – pregunto Certron

\- Lo siento, pero no tengo interés en unirme a ti y dominar el universo, así que olvídalo – sentencio Gohan

\- Es una pena, entonces tendré que matarlos a todos ustedes- una vez que Certron dijera eso le hizo una señal a Gamord y de inmediato, este dio la orden de ataque y todos los soldados junto con Gamord se dirigían a atacar a Gohan y a los demás, al ver eso Gohan dio la señal y sus amigos también se dirigían a atacar, Gamord y Gohan se dirigían uno contra el otro para atacar y una vez que ya se encontraban cara a cara, Gohan y Gamord lanzaron un potente puñetazo, lo suficiente mente fuerte como para crear una onda expansiva

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero no pienso dejar la historia, espero y les gustara y cualquier duda, aclaración o queja ya sabe dónde ponerla

A continuación, deseo explicarles del como tengo pensado llevar esta historia

1 Historia DxD (al finalizarla )

2 La batalla de los dioses

?

?

?

Tenía pensado que una vez que acabara con esas 2 sagas por así decirlo, llevar a Gohan a un nuevo mundo con diferentes aventuras, estaba pensando en fairytail y al igual que con DxD al finalizar con todo fairytail mas o menos nos encontraríamos en dbs en la saga de Goku black

En pocas palabras tenía pensado hacer que Gohan viajara a otros mundos no sé qué opinen al respecto, por favor háganme lo saber


	12. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos miles de años sin verlos, espero que estén bien, tuve muchos problemas, la facultad, tareas, exámenes, problemas con mi laptop y aparte de todo eso, tuve que rescribir este capítulo, ya que lo perdí por culpa de mi hermano haha, pero aun así esper que sigan siguiendo esta historia, la verdad fue difícil de escribir ya que aún no soy tan bueno escribiendo, pero espero que sea de su agrado**

 **Quiero decirles que durante el tiempo en que Gohan se fue a Tokio pasaron varias cosas, una de ellas fue el rating game en el cual trataban de salvar a Asia de uno de los jóvenes demonios, la verdad no recuerdo el nombre de ese demonio pero recuerdo que era el que siempre tenia los ojos cerrados, también sucedió lo de la maldición que le había puesto Loki a Rías, eso fue todo lo que paso en ese mes en el que Gohan se había marchado, ahora si a seguir con esta historia**

El ejército del emperador Cetron llego por fin a la tierra, dicho emperador después de ofrecerle a Gohan el unirse a él, Gohan lo rechazo, fue entonces cuando Gamord ataco el pelinegro, ambos chocaron sus puños con gran fuerza, provocando una onda expansiva, la cual desequilibro al ejercito enemigo

-Buen golpe, puedo ver que eres fuerte –

-Gracias, eh entrenado mucho –

Después de ese pequeño intercambio de palabra, continuaron lanzándose golpes a diestra y siniestra, Gohan tenía una clara ventaja, varios de sus golpes impactaban a Gamord, este parecía estar en desventaja, pero aun así había logrado impactar algunos golpes al pelinegro, mientras ambos peleadores se enfrentaban, el ejército de Cetron comenzó a dirigirse hacia los amigos de Gohan

-Maldición, se acercan enemigos, esto no es bueno – en la voz de Issei se podía escuchar temor,

-Issei dispárales con tu dragón shot, eso debería hacer mucho daño – ordeno Rías a su peón, el cual obedeció y disparo dicho ataque, el ataque de Issei se dirigía hacia el ejecito, una vez que impacto con los enemigos se levantó una pequeña cortina de humo, una vez que se disipo, pudieron ver que solamente 2 soldados del ejército caían de golpe contra el suelo

\- ¿Qué diablos?, ¿solo dos? Debe de ser una broma – Issei no podía creer lo que veía, después de ese gran disparo solo 2 soldados habían sido eliminados

-Parece ser que esto será más difícil de lo que esperábamos- fue lo que dijo Kiba, el caballero de Rías y así cada uno de los demonios y ángeles sacaban sus armas, Issei activaba su balance break, Rías dejaba fluir su poder de la destrucción, Akeno dejaba ver una ala de demonio y otra de ángel caído, estaba por usar sus dos poderes combinados, Kiba invocaba sus espadas demoniacas, de Irina fluía una energía amarillenta brillante, Xenovia al igual que Kiba invoco su espada Durandal, de Casper empezaban a brillar sus ojos y lo que eran los líderes de las facciones dejaban salir todo su poder para comenzar a pelear

Gohan al ver que el disparo de Issei no había hecho mucho daño le lanzo un gran golpe a Gamord el puñetazo que impacto en la cara de Gamord fue tan fuerte que lo mando a volar muy lejos, una vez que logro alejar a Gamord junto sus manos y en ellas comenzó a manifestarse una energía azul, una vez que cargo su técnica la lanzo

-Kamehamehaaaaa – de las manos de Gohan solio un gran pilar azul el cual se dirigía a los soldados, en el momento en que impacto con los soldados, cientos de ellos habían sido erradicados por dicha técnica,

-¡Ataquen con todo lo que tengan, ataquen a matar, ellos aran lo mismo!- grito Gohan a sus amigos, en ese instante que Gohan se distrajo por unos segundos, llego volando Gamord con un aura roja con su puño extendido en el cual se podían ver llamas, dicho golpe había impactado en el estómago de Gohan lanzándolo en dirección de sus amigos una vez que impacto contra el suelo se creó un gran cráter en el cual se encontraba Gohan

Todos se encontraban aterrados, se suponía que Gohan era uno de los más poderosos del universo,

-Esto es ridículo, ¿Cómo es posible que Gohan haya sido golpeado con tanta fuerza – decía Issei astado mientras dirigía su vista a Gamord

-Vamos levántate, sé que eso no será suficiente para derrotarte – grito Gamord al saiyajin

-Tienes razón, necesitaras más para derrotarme -Gohan salio caminando como si nada del cráter, mientras caminaba todos podían notar que su voz reflejaba emoción, lo cual no entendían

-Por fin alguien con quien vale la pena enfrentarme, esto es emocionante- poco a poco la emoción en la voz de Gohan aumentaba

Nadie entendía porque Gohan estaba emocionado por enfrentar a alguien así de fuerte, pero claro Gohan era mitad saiyajin y eso es lo que hacen los saiyajin, luchar

-Creo que el golpe debió de afectarlo-

-Issei atención al frente, los enemigos se acercan - ordenó Rías a Issei

Y así, demonio, ángeles y ángeles caídos se enfrentaban contra los soldados mientras que Yasaka y Kunou permaneció en el suelo, junto con Asia y Gasper, poco a poco los soldados de Cetron eran eliminados, pero aún eran muchos

Gohan comenzó a volar en dirección de Gamord, hasta quedar frente a él, el aire se volvía difícil de respirar para quienes estuvieran alrededor

-Veo que aumentaste tu poder, dime, ¿qué tan fuerte eres? -

-Tranquilo, muy pronto lo verás-

Y así el enfrentamiento de ambos volvió a iniciar la velocidad con la que ambos se golpeaba era increíble, ante la vista de los demás solo se podía ver un borrón rojo y un borrón celeste, Gohan lanzó un puñetazo que iba directo al pecho de Gramor, pero este se dio cuenta de dicho movimiento y este se cubrió con ambos brazos en forma de x, deteniendo el golpe del peli negro, sin perder tiempo Gramor lanzó un puñetazo con el brazo derecho, a diferencia de Gohan el golpe de Gramor fue mucho más rápido, Gohan no logro reaccionar a tiempo, el golpe de Gramor había impactó en las costillas derechas, el golpe que le dio hizo que Gohan se quejara, Gramor aprovechó ese pequeño descuido para darle una patada del lado izquierdo en las costillas, pero Gohan logró reaccionar a tiempo y antes de que dicha patada lo alcanzara con un movimiento ágil este colocó su brazo izquierdo como escudo, el cual recibió la patada, en el momento en que a Gramor lo rodeo esa aura rojiza se volvió mucha más fuerte que antes, tanto que a Gohan se le dificultaba darle golpes certeros a Gramor

-Bien, supongo que es momento de aumentar de nivel-

-Así que al fin mostraras tu verdadero poder ¿eh? Espero que me puedas entretener por un largo rato-

-No tengo que, con la primera fase del súper saiyajin será suficiente -

A lo lejos Cetron veía el enfrentamiento de Gohan y Gramor, estaba sorprendido el peli negro era muy bueno luchando, él sabía que Gramor no sería adversario para el peli negro, después de todo cuando sintió su poder este noto que era más fuerte que todos los de su ejército, incluso Gramor

-Así que saiyajin ¿eh? Recuerdo que traté con esa raza hace mucho mucho tiempo, pero no recuerdo algo sobre un super saiyajin - Cetron podía escuchar la conversación que tenían Gramor y Gohan

Gohan comenzó a incrementar su fuerza a tal grado que todo a su alrededor comenzó a sacudirse, poco a poco su cabello empezó a parpadear, hasta que por fin su cabello cambió por completo a un color dorado, Gramor estaba sorprendido nunca había visto algo como esto, su poder era increíble, podía sentir un enorme poder fluir dentro del saiyajin

Una vez que Gohan se transformó en super saiyajin fase 1 retomaron la batalla, esta vez Gohan tenía una clara ventaja sobre Gramor, Gohan le lanzo una ráfaga de puños, las cuales cada uno de ellos impactaba en el cuerpo de este, poco a poco de la boca de Gramor brotaba sangre, no podía hacer nada ante ese gran poder, Gohan le dio una fuerte patada en la quijada mandándolo a volar hacia arriba, antes de que Gramor se pudiera detener Gohan se teletransporto y se colocó por encima de él, junto sus dos puños y en un movimiento hacia abajo golpeó a Gramor en la parte superior de su cabeza y así continuó, cada que Gohan lo mandaba a volar lejos esta aparecía a su lado para seguir golpeándolo, en una de esas Gohan le lanzó una esfera de energía la cual le dio de lleno, el golpe que recibió Gramor, no había sido tan fuerte, pero si lo suficiente como para dejarlo confundido, Gohan aprovechó el estado de su enemigo para darle un patada de arriba hacia abajo, golpeándolo en la parte superior de su cabeza, esta vez Gohan dejó que Gramor siguiera su cambio hasta estrellarse en el suelo, creando un nuevo cráter, este era más profundo que el que había hecho Gohan cuando se estrelló en el suelo

-Parece ser que Gramor no era contrincante para ti- Cetron se acercaba poco a poco a donde estaba Gohan

-Supongo que ahora tengo que enfrentarte -

-Esta es la última oportunidad que te doy, únete a mí, así salvarás a este planeta, de lo contrario tendré que eliminarte a ti junto con este planeta, ¿qué dices? -

-Sabes, lo peor que pudiste hacer fue amenazarme-

-Bueno, entonces tendré que destruirte junto con este planeta- en un veloz movimiento se lanzó al ataque contra Gohan y en menos de 3 segundos Cetron ya estaba frente a Gohan

Cetron lanzó un gran puñetazo el cual fue desviado por la palma izquierda de Gohan, haciendo que el puño de Cetron quedara a unos pocos centímetros del rostro de Gohan

-Puedo notar que eres muy fuerte, he he, esto se vuelve interesante- la emoción de Gohan era palpable

-Ya había olvidado esa extraña adicción a las batallas de los saiyajin-

En el instante en que Cetron parecía haber bajado la guardia, Gohan lanzo una ráfaga de puños hacia su enemigo el cual había logrado esquivar la mayoría y unos poco solo le causaron unos cuantos rasguños

Mientras Gohan se enfrentaba a Cetron, los demás se encontraban luchando contra los soldados de este mismo, al parecer los únicos que no parecían mostrar dificultad a la hora de luchar eran los líderes de las facciones e Issei con su armadura del emperador rojo, aunque los demás lo estaban haciendo bastante bien

Gohan parecía estar cada vez más arrinconado, Cetron no se lo estaba poniendo fácil, en el momento que Gohan logo poner distancia suficiente entre él y su enemigo colocó dos de sus dedos en la frente concentrando, ki, esta técnica se la enseñó Piccolo, una vez que concentró toda la energía que necesito en un hábil movimiento, Gohan apareció detrás de Cetron y antes de que este se pudiese voltear Gohan lanzó su ataque

-Makenkosapo- era el nombre de la técnica que estaba empleando en este momento, el ataque parecía que había impactado con su enemigo, mandándolo lejos, una vez que se disipó el humo que rodeaba a Cetron, Gohan pudo ver una esfera color roja, la cual estaba protegiendo a Cetron, antes que el ataque de Gohan impactará con Cetron, este activo una de sus técnicas para protegerse

-Vamos, con ese poder no vas a poder ser rival para mí, muéstrame todo tu poder - ordenaba Cetron al peli negro

-Estaba apuntó de hacerlo, necesitaba calentar un poco para pasar a mi siguiente transformación- en ese momento Gohan colocó sus dos brazos a la altura de su cintura y se agachó un poco, dando a entender que estaba poniendo mucha fuerza en esa acción

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! - el grito de Gohan sonaba aún más grave de lo normal, su grito fue tan fuerte que llamó la atención de sus compañeros y los soldados, después de unos segundos su grito comenzó a detenerse y en el último momento pegó un grito a un más potente que el anterior

-AHHHHHHH- Gohan había pasado a su segunda transformación, electricidad lo rodeaba, al igual que esa ahora dorada

-Así que esto fue lo que sentí, aún que puedo ver que desde la última vez que sentí este poder a incrementado mucho más, sorprendente -

-Vasta de palabrerías, continuemos en donde nos quedamos - en la voz de Gohan se podía escuchar furia

Gohan fue el primero en moverse negándole a Cetron la oportunidad de atacar primero, en un destello de velocidad dorado, Gohan golpeaba de forma certera, negándole a Cetron la oportunidad de defenderse, un golpe en la costilla, seguido de un derechazo en la mejilla, seguido de un puñetazo al abdomen, seguido de un gran golpe en la quijada mandándolo a volar y para acabar un gran golpe de martillo en el rostro, lanzándolo en dirección al suelo

Con cada segundo que pasaba Cetron se acercaba más y más al suelo, pero antes de llegar al suelo este logró detenerse a pocos centímetros

-¡Asombroso!, ¡Asombroso!, ¡Asombroso!, ¡más!, ¡más!, demuéstrame que vales la pena- mientras Cetron hablaba de su cuerpo comenzó a brotar una energía morada claro -Demuéstrame que eres digno de enfrentarte contra mí- al parecer Cetron tenía varias cosas guardadas, en el momento en que dicha aura se manifestó Cetron se lanzó contra Gohan, ambos se encontraban casi a la par, cientos de choques de puños, los cuales provocaban temblores en la tierra, lo único que se podía ver de esta pelea eran pequeños aros de luz, los cuales eran producidos por el choque de puños de ambos, Cetron le propinó una patada en el abdomen a Gohan mandándolo a volar, sin perder tiempo, este se acercaba a Gohan a gran velocidad y una vez que lo alcanzó le lanzó un puñetazo en la cara, pero antes de impactarle Gohan sostuvo el puño, inmovilizando su brazo, para así darle un cabezazo a Cetron el cual recibió el golpe de lleno

Mientras tanto todos se encontraban viendo la batalla de Gohan y Cetron, incluso los soldados enemigos

-Así que este es el verdadero poder de Gohan, nunca antes había peleado con alguien así de fuerte, es obvio que está fuera de nuestro alcance- Issei al igual que todos se encontraban sorprendidos por la exhibición de poder que estaba dando Gohan

-Cielo ¿y se supone que aún tiene otra transformación? Esto debe de ser una broma- Azazel parecía cansado de tan solo ver el desarrollo de esa pelea

De pronto Cetron haciendo uso de una de sus técnicas creo una copia de el mismo, la batalla parecía estar cambiando de rumbo, dándole a Cetron una clara ventaja, del Cetron original se manifestaron dos esferas de energía verde oscuro, una en cada mano, las cuales lanzó en dirección de Gohan, el peli negro las desvió con sus manos, pero en el momento en que desviaba las esferas de energía la copia de Cetron le enterró su pueblo en el estómago, haciendo que de su boca saliera un pequeño hilo de sangre

Conforme pasaban los minutos Cetron ganaba terreno, logrando herir cada vez más a Gohan

Rías junto con todos los que se encontraban enfrentándose al ejército, veía muy asustados a Gohan, nunca antes habían visto a alguien ser capaz de herir a Gohan y fue entonces cuando recordaron lo que dijo Gohan cuando se presentó a la reunión en la academia Kouh

FLASH BACK

-Yo no soy el ser más poderosos de este universo, existen cientos de creaturas que son el doble de fuerte de lo que yo soy, para eso entreno, para poder enfrentarme a ellos y si es que alguien con un gran poder me ataque yo ser capaz de defenderme y defender mi hogar-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Y yo que creía que cuando Gohan decía que no era el más fuerte era una simple mentira para no verse arrogante, pero ahora que veo este enfrentamiento me puedo dar cuanta que hablaba enserio

-Ciertamente es muy raro ver que Gohan pele tan enserio, pero no podemos distraernos en batalla- hablo Xenovia

-Atentos al frente, es nuestra oportunidad el enemigo está distraído, tenemos que aprovechar esta oportunidad- dijo Azazel a los adolescentes, la batalla entre los soldados de Cetron y los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos, parecía estar llegando a su fin, las fuerzas del Rey Cetron eran eliminadas poco a poco

-Parece ser que mis soldados no pudieron contra tus amigos, es una lástima –

-Tu peor error será el habernos subestimado -Gohan en ese momento levanto sus manos hacia el cielo y en ellas aparición tres cierras de energía de color azul -Triple Kienzan – Gohan con movimientos de sus manos lanzo las tres cuchillas, todas eran esquivadas por Cetron, pero en el momento en que Cetron esquivo dicho ataque, las tres cuchillas parecían dar la vuelta y volver a atacar a Cetron, este no se percato a tiempo y el ataque de Gohan impacto en su espalda, haciéndole una herida un poco grande en su espalda, de la cual brotaba sangre

-Eso es, demuéstrame tu fuerza – a Cetron no parecía importarle la gran herida que tenia en la espalda y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia Gohan, este al darse cuenta se puso en guardia, esperando el ataque del enemigo, Cetron le lanzo un puñetazo con su brazo derecho, el cual fue detenido por la palma de Gohan, el cual cerro su mano para impedir el uso de dicho brazo de Cetron, este no parecía importarle el echo de que su brazo fue inmovilizado, así que haciendo uso de su brazo restante, hizo el mimo movimiento en contra de Gohan, el cual al igual que hizo con su mano derecha, hizo lo mismo con la izquierda, de esa forma Gohan inmovilizo ambos brazos de Cetron, ambos parecían empujarse con todo lo que tenían, pero ni uno parecía moverse, en un descuido de Cetron, Gohan lanzo un rodillazo al estómago de Cetron, sacándole un poco de sangre de su boca, después del rodillazo, Cetron uso su cabeza, para darle un cabezazo a Gohan, en el momento que recibió el golpe, Gohan soltó a Cetron, dándole la oportunidad de darle una patada en la cintura, desplazándolo unos cuantos metros

-Si eso es todo lo que tienes estas perdido, aun no eh usado todo mi poder – al parecer Cetron aun tenia mas poder oculto, antes de que Gohan pudiera responderle escucho un grito, el cual provenía de Kunou, este inmediatamente dirigió su vista hacia donde estaba Yasaka, su hija y amigos, pudo notar que del cráter salía caminando un muy mal herido Gamord, en ese preciso momento, desactivo su super saiyajin

-No me digas que ya te diste por vencido Hahah – Cetron se estaba burlando de Gohan el cual le dirigió una mirada de odio – No me asustas mocoso – Gohan no le respondió Cetron, dirigió su vista de nuevo a donde se encontraba Gamord, lo único que podía sentir era ira y sin perder tiempo, comenzó a desprender mas poder que antes, activando su estado místico, un aura blanquecina lo rodeaba, su cabello oscuro parecía ser mas brillante de lo habitual y un mechón de cabello caía sobre su frente, sin perder mas tiempo voló a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba Gamord, este cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca, lanzo una esfera de energia verde, la cual iba en dirección de Yasaka, Kunou, Asia y Gasper, antes de que dicha esfera de energia impactara contra ellos, Gohan apareció frente a ellos interponiéndose en el camino de la esfera de energia, Gohan sin mostrar ningún tipo de esfuerzo, atrapo con su mano el ataque de Gamord y con un pequeño movimiento de muñeca desvaneció su técnica

Todos estaba impresionados, no solo por la velocidad con la que se movía Gohan si no también por su cambio de apariencia, si bien, no parecía haber ni una diferencia entre su forma base, podían sentir un poder descomunal venir de el, y su cabello parecía brillar, algo que no era usal ver en el en su forma base, los reyes demonio, Michael y Azazel veían con cara de asombro, combinado con terror a Gohan, podían sentir ese increíble poder brotar de el ,

Sirzechs recordó en ese momento lo que Gohan les había dicho en el inframundo, cuando Gohan les mostraba su poder

FLASH BACK

\- Bien lo que presenciaron fue el súper saiyajin fase 2, ahora les mostrare mi última transformación- Gohan estaba a punto de activar su modo místico, pero Sirzechs lo detuvo

\- Espera Gohan detente, ya fue suficiente, no cabe duda que eres actualmente el ser más poderoso del universo –

\- Podre ser fuerte, pero no soy el más fuerte del universo, aun me falta mucho para reclamar ese puesto, pero no me detendré hasta lograrlo – hablaba Gohan mientras desasía su transformación

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Gohan creo en su manos una esfera de energía del tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto color blanca, pera diferencia de las anteriores estas no eran lanzados, si no que en el momento que extendió su mano, un pilar blanco de energía salio disparado de dicha esfera, golpeando de lleno a Gamord, el ataque no fue suficiente como para desaparecer por completo a Gamord, lo único que quedo fueron las extremidades, sus brazos y piernas, todo lo demás había desparecido

-¿Se encuentran bien? ¿no están lastimadas? – en la voz de Gohan había un tono de preocupación, Gohan se acerco a Kunou y en el momento en que quedo frente a ella coloco su mano sobre su cabeza revolviéndole su rubio cabello

-Basta Gohan, me estas despeinando, si estamos bien- Kunou le pedía a Gohan con un tono divertido

Gohan volteo a ver a Cetron el cual parecía estar muy ansioso por continuar la batalla y antes de que Gohan volara en su dirección, este volteo a ver a Yasaka

-Tranquilo estaremos bien, ve y acaba con el – dijo Yasaka con una pequeña sonrisa, Gohan asintió con la cabeza y voló en dirección a Cetron

-Parece ser que aun tenias un as bajo la manga- en el momento en que Cetron termino de hablar, Gohan se lanzo contra el para golpearlo, para sorpresa de Cetron, este no se dio cuenta en el momento en que Gohan se movió, en menos de un segundo lo único que pudo ver fue el puño de Gohan a centímetros de su rostro, cabe decir que el golpe de Gohan dio con mucha fuerza en la cara de Cetron, el cual salio disparado a tal velocidad, que no fue capas de detenerse en pleno vuelo, con la gran velocidad de Gohan este se encontraba siguiendo a Cetron y en el momento en que lo alcanzo, con una fuerte patada, golpeo el abdomen de Cetron, haciendo que cambiara de dirección, Cetron se dirigía contra el suelo, pero antes de impactar contra el suelo, Gohan se encontraba parado en el suelo debajo de Cetron, cundo Cetron se acercó lo suficiente Gohan levanto su mano y detuvo a Cetron tomándolo por la garganta

-Mas vale que no te arrepientas, porque no tengo pensado dejártela fácil –

Al parecer Cetron no se sentía intimidado por Gohan, ya que este comenzó a reírse de tal forma que parecía que este se haya vuelto loco

-Si, al fin, alguien digno, vamos, mas, mas, más demuéstrame que vales mi tiempo- Cetron como pudo con ambos pies, golpeo el hombro de Gohan y su rostro, a simple vista no aparecía que dichos golpes hicieran efecto, pero poco a poco el daño que recibía era considerable, en el momento que Cetron sintió que el agarre de Gohan se aflojo, este aprovecho la oportunidad, y con las garras de sus manos, rasgo con gran fuerza su brazo, liberándose del agarre de Gohan

-Como muestra de respeto, te mostrare mi poder – de pronto de Cetron empezó a brotar una gran cantidad de energía, fluía alrededor del cuerpo de Cetron, su aura morado claro, comenzó a tornarse de un morado mucho mas oscuro, su musculatura incremento aun más, sus garras y colmillos se volvían mas filosos

-Como puedes ver, esta es mi verdadera forma, espero que me entretengas tiempo suficiente- en ese instante ambos guerreros se lanzaron uno contra el otro eran esquivados por ambos, patadas, rodillazos, puñetazos, cabezazos, todos los ataques eran esquivados el uno por el otro, la velocidad en la que peleaban era imperceptible a los ojos de los demás, lo único que podían escuchar era un zumbido y de vez en cuando algún estruendo, provocado por los choques de los puños de ambos

Cetron aprovecho la distancia entre el y Gohan y extendió sus manos a los lados, de las dos palmas de Cetron aparecían dos esferas de energía de color gris, cuando termino de juntar la energía este junto sus ambas manos en el centro para lanzarle su técnica, Gohan al ver que Cetron estaba concentrando tanta energía, este junto ambas de sus manos y empezó a crear su kamehameha, los dos lanzaron sus técnicas al mismo tiempo y ambas técnicas colisionaron, el choque de las técnicas, liberaba destellos de energía por todas partes, y corrientes de aire, las cuales tenían demasiada fuerza, la fuerza que usaban ambos era increíble, en algunos momentos la técnica de Cetron parecía vencer a la de Gohan, pero después parecería que las cosas se invirtieran, de pronto a Gohan se le ocurrió una idea, en el momento que la técnica de Cetron ganaba fuerza Gohan se teletransporto detrás de Cetron, dejando que la técnica impactara contra el resto de los soldados restantes y antes de que Cetron pudiera desactivar la técnica, Gohan le lanzo una potente patada en el lado derecho de su rostro sacándole sangre en el proceso, en un rápido movimiento Cetron se recompuso y con su cola tomo del tobillo a Gohan

En el momento que los soldados de Cetron fueron eliminados, todos los que se encontraban luchando se encaminaron a donde estaba Yasaka con Gasper y las demás chicas

Cuando Cetron todo del tobillo a Gohan con su cola, esto comenzó a dar vueltas, cada que daba una vuelta la velocidad que ganaba Cetron se incrementaba y en el momento preciso, Cetron soltó a Gohan lanzándolo en contra de sus amigos, a una gran velocidad, Gohan se percato hacia donde se dirigía y con todas sus fuerzas Gohan se detuvo a medio metro de distancia de sus amigos, giro un poco su cabeza para mirar de reojo a todos y antes de que volviera a volar hacia Cetron les mostro una pequeña sonrisa

Gohan volaba de vuelta hacia Cetron y sin detenerse Gohan extendía su puño para golpearle la cara, pero Cetron esquivo el golpe y ese con un codazo golpe a Gohan en el tricep, causándole un gran dolor en dicha parte, antes de que Gohan pudiera recomponerse, Cetron saco sus garras y empezó a tirar zarpazos en el pecho de Gohan, múltiples heridas de distintos tamaños y de distintas profundidades, muchas de ellas se habían enterrado tanto, que lo provocaron varias hemorragias internas, Yasaka veía aterrada como Gohan recibía golpe tras golpe

\- ¡Gohan! ¡Defiéndete! ¡No te rindas! – el grito de Yasaka reflejaba terror y desesperación

Poco a poco la fuerza de Gohan disminuía, pero a este no parecía importarle y con todas las fuerzas que aun tenia, cubio su puño derecho con energía amarilla, con una gran fuerza impacto el golpe en el abdomen de Cetron el cual comenzó a escupir sangre, todos estaban impactados, aun y después de recibir tanto daño Gohan seguía defendiéndose con gran fuerza

-Me impresionas chico, aun después de todo el daño que te cause sigues golpeando me con mucha fuerza, creo que es hora de mostrarte toda mi fuerza- poco a poco todo alrededor de Cetron comenzó a vibrar -¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! El aura de Cetron aumentaba con gran rapidez y de su espalda comenzaron a salir 2 enormes alas, dando le la apariencia de un verdadero dragón

-Siéntete, afortunado, serás el primero en ver mi forma completa, lástima que no vivirás ni tu ni la vida de este planeta- del osico de Cetron se podía sentir un enorme poder concentrándose, de pronto Cetron abrió su osico y disparo un rayo negro, el cual impacto en el hombro izquierdo de Gohan

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, MALDITO, - el grito de Gohan aterro a todo el mundo y no serbia de mucho el hecho de que un rayo negro atravesaba a Gohan en su hombro

\- ¡GOHAAAAN! - esta vez fue Kunou la que grito asustada al ver a Gohan ser herido de tal forma, lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de Kunou, Yasaka al ver esto abrazo a su hija con fuerza

Poco a poco Gohan se calmaba, dejando de quejarse por la herida que acababa de recibir en su hombro

-I-Imposible, Gohan fu-fue herido, es imposible -Issei no podía creer lo que veía y en el momento que pudo escuchar el grito de Gohan activo su armadura de dragón y voló hacia Gohan

Gohan al sentir la energía de Issei acercarse se volteo de golpe-Aléjate Issei esta no es tu batalla- le grito Gohan a Issei, pero este al ver que Issei no le hizo caso decidió lanzarle una pequeña esfera de energía la cual mando a volar a Issei de regreso a tierra

-No hagas ni una locura Issei, lo único que conseguirías es estorbarle a Gohan – Azazel detuvo al castaño ya que este trato de volar de regreso

\- ¿Es todo lo que tienes? Que decepción, y yo que creía que podrías entretenerme más- hablo Cetron con un tono de superioridad- Ciertamente, eres fuerte, incluso lograste hacer que usara mucho de mi poder, incluso me heriste demasiado, pero aun así no fue suficiente-

Gohan se miraba muy mal herido, muchas heridas en su cuerpo y un enorme agujero en su hombro, su ropa estaba totalmente desgarrada, sangre brotaba por muchas partes de su cuerpo, Gohan respiraba con mucha dificultad

-Este... no es... todo... mi poder - Poco a poco Gohan aplacaba su respiración

Cetron no hizo caso a lo que Gohan dijo, poco a poco Cetron levantaba sus dos manos y en cada una de ellas se materializó una esfera negra con anillos morados a los alrededores en ambas manos

-Con esto te destruiré a ti junto a tu preciado planeta -

-Ni se te ocurra, ni creas que te dejare herir a mis amigos - la rabia era palpable en la voz de Gohan, la rabia, la ira, la impotencia, si debilidad, cuantas veces iban a pagar las personas y seres queridos por su debilidad, en ese momento desactivó su estado místico y se volvió a transformar en super saiyajin

-*Cuantas veces tendré que repetir el mismo maldito error, muertes sin sentido, falta de entrenamiento, debilidad, muertes, muerte, muertes, muertes y más muertes*-

El Aura del súper saiyajin comenzó a fluir de forma irregular, poco a poco el poder de Gohan aumentaba, el aura del súper saiyajin alternaba entre el color dorado regular y uno blanco

-* Primero fue Napa y los guerreros saiyajin, luego fue frezer, después fueron los androides, después de ellos fue Cell, luego Buu, cuantas veces más tendré que repetir el mismo error, si tan solo hubiera entrenado como papá me lo decía, nada de esto hubiera pasado*-

Todos parecían haber aceptado su destino, el fin de la Tierra se acercaba, pero en el momento que todos se habían rendido el poder de Gohan aumentaba

-Nunca más permitiré que eso se vuelva a repetir - el grito de Gohan resonó varios kilómetros de distancia, en el momento que Gohan terminó su grito, una gran luz cegadora se hizo presente en los alrededores, los segundos pasaban y la luz parecía perder su brillo poco a poco, hasta que al fin la luz de desvaneció, Gohan estaba rodeado por su típica aura dorada, pero a diferencia de la normal está presentaba un color extra en ella, su aura dorada ahora era una combinación de dorado con blanco, el cabello de Gohan permanecía dorado pero con algunos mechones negros, uno de esos caía sobre su frente tapando un poco el ojo derecho, sus ojos también había cambiado, el centro de su pupila era negro y estaba rodeado por el color turquesa del súper saiyajin, la cara de Gohan era de ira, cuando volteo a ver a Cetron pudo ver que estaba muy sorprendido, ahora su poder rebasaba al de Cetron por mucho y antes de que pudiera seguir aumentado el poder del ataque de Cetron, Gohan extendió su mano con su dedo índice extendido y de el salio un rayo de color blanco, cuando el rayo de Gohan golpeo una de las esferas de Cetron esta comenzó a desquebrajarse, Gohan repitió lo mismo con la ultima

Cetron estaba muy molesto, tanto que comenzaba a perder la cordura, se lanzo al ataque en dirección de Gohan, los golpes que lanzaban carecían de fuerza, cada golpe que lanzaba era esquivado por Gohan con gran facilidad

-Que decepcionante, ¿A dónde fue esa fuerza que tenías? –

-Bastardo, no te atrevas a burlarte de mí, soy mucho mas fuerte que tú, no me podrás derrotar-

-Eres muy confiado, me recuerdas a mí no hace mucho –

-Ni te atrevas a compararme con una basura como tu –

Antes de que este pudiera seguir hablando Gohan lanzaba ataques precisos, los cuales constaban de velocidad, fuerza y lo mas importante era imposible de leer dichos movimientos, golpes en el rostro, abdomen, espalda era golpeado de tal forma que cada que recibía un golpe escupía sangre de su osico, los golpes seguían y seguían, en el momento en que Gohan se encontró por encima de Cetron este junto sus puños, dándole un golpe de martillo en la cabeza mandándolo a volar, estrellándolo contra el suelo, con un veloz movimiento Gohan se encontraba frente a Cetron el cual se estaba arrastrando fuer del cráter, pero se detuvo ya que frente a él estaba Gohan

-Miren nada más, te dije que lamentarías el haber me subestimado –

-P-por favor, piedad, m-me iré y, y-ya no regre-regresare –

-Lo siento, pero ese no es un lujo que me pueda dar, tu pusiste en riesgo la vida de la tierra y las de mis amigos, mereces la muerte y eso es lo que obtendrás – de la mano de Gohan se creo una enorme espada de energía blanca, la cual cubría su mano, en un rápido movimiento Gohan corto la cabeza de Cetron quitándole la vida

Gohan desapareció su técnica con la que mato a Cetron y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos y lo primero que pudo ver fua a Yasaka y Kunou viéndolo, estaban a unos cuantos metros de separación, de pronto la vista de Gohan se nublo y callo inconsciente contra el suelo

 **Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero y que la batalla haya sido de su arado, quería hacer este capitulo un poco más largo, pero decidí mejor acabar con esta batalla en este capitulo para poder continuar con lo que sigue en la historia, espero que siguán leyendo esta historia, les deseo una feliz navidad, aunque sea un poco atarazada y les dese un prospero año nuevo, nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo**


End file.
